Loca Imaginación
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Año 2025. Todos creen que Teki y Caro están locos debido a las extrañas historias de monstruos increíbles que cuentan en la escuela. Pero pronto ocurrira algo que probará justo lo contrario.
1. Cuentos

Nota: Hola! Como estoy un poco bloqueada con mi historia "Salto al Futuro", mejor inicié mi segundo fic en español. Los que hayan leído la primera historia ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me encanta escribir sobre los niños pequeños y como hablan (y para los que lo estén pensando sí, me gustaban los Rugrats). Pues esta historia es más o menos de lo mismo. También se sitúa en el futuro, pero en uno mucho más lejano, ¿el año 2025 les suena bien?. Va a ser una historia muy corta. Espero que la disfruten y claro, ojalá se tomen un poco de tiempo para escribir un par de líneas en el recuadro que se encuentra en la parte de abajo de esta página. ¡Gracias! =)   
  
Aclaración: Al escribir esta historia, mi único propósito es divertirme y a lo mejor conocer a otras personas a través de este medio. Yo no soy dueña de los personajes ni de la historia principal de Digimon, así como tampoco soy dueña de la Fox, Toei y todas esas compañías que ahora no recuerdo. Créanme que si lo fuera ya habría comprado los libros para el próximo curso, en lugar de trabajar como niñera y tutora en las tardes para conseguir el dinero.   
  
  
Loca Imaginación  
Por Lara Hernández  
  
- "¡Mi papito no está loco!"  
- "¡Claro que sí! ¡Está más loco que una cabra!"  
- "¡Déjenme en paz!"  
- "No hasta que nos platiques otra de las 'chocoaventuras' de tu papá y su amigo dinosaurio"  
- "¡O por lo menos acepta que son puras mentiras!"  
- "¡No son mentiras! Mi papá nunca miente. El tenía un amigo dinosaurio cuando era chiquito"  
- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está?"  
- "No lo sé. Yo nunca lo he visto. Pero mi papá dice que es real y le creo"  
- "¡El papá de Teki está loco!"- algunos niños canturrearon mientras rodeaban al pequeño Teki, de 6 años de edad. Todos los días era la misma rutina, le preguntaban acerca de su papá y cuando les contaba alguna historia se burlaban de él. ¿Por qué no le creían?.   
  
Todos los niños en el jardín de niños de Odaiba decían que Teki Kamiya y su papá estaban locos. Teki era un niño solitario debido a las extrañas historias que contaba. El primer día de clases causaron sensación, pero conforme pasaron los días, los niños creían cada vez menos en las mentiras de Teki (porque era mentiras, ¡los dinosaurios no existen!) y las burlas aumentaron, especialmente porque Teki no aceptaba que sólo eran cuentos y no la realidad. Nadie conocía al padre de Teki, aunque algunos niños inventaban historias acerca de él. La mayoría coincidían en que probablemente tenía aflojado un tornillo.   
  
-"Ya les dije que mi papito no está loco"- gritó Teki al borde de las lágrimas  
- "Entonces ¿por qué nunca lo hemos visto?"- dijo una niña  
- "Mi papito trabaja mucho y no tiene tiempo para venir a la escuela"  
- "Lo que pasa es que tu papá está encerrado en uno de esos hospitales para loquitos. Los he visto en la tele"- dijo otro niño  
- "¡No es cierto!"- ya para ese entonces la frustración de Teki era tan grande que se puso a llorar. Detestaba que lo vieran así, pero es que cuando 15 niños te rodean y se burlan de tí la paciencia se agota rápidamente.  
  
-"Muy bien niños dejen en paz a Teki"- dijo la maestra Anya mientras se acercaba. Ella estaba a cargo de los niños de Pre-primaria A, el curso al que asistía Teki. Era nueva en el colegio. La antigua maestra, Giana, estaba embarazada por lo que había renunciado una semana antes. Anya sólo tenía 3 días en la escuela y por lo tanto apenas estaba conociendo a sus alumnos, pero desde el primer día se dio cuenta de que Teki no era como los demás niños.  
- "Es que está contando mentiras Maestra Anya"- dijo un niño  
- "Yo hablaré con él. Váyanse a jugar"  
  
Los niños se alejaron. Anya se sentó al lado de Teki, quién se cubría el rostro con sus pequeñas manos para que no lo vieran llorar.  
  
-"Ya se fueron Teki, no tienes por qué cubrirte la cara"  
- "Es que...son muy malos conmigo. Dice que mi papá está loco y no es cierto. ¿Usted me cree?"  
- "Por supuesto Teki. Pero dime, ¿por qué dicen eso tus compañeros?"  
- "Es que les cuento lo que hacía mi papá cuando era niño y no me creen. Dicen que soy un mentiroso y que me voy a ir al infierno por eso..."- Teki se puso a llorar- "¿Soy malo?"  
- "Yo creo que eres un niño muy bueno Teki. Te portas bien en el salón y ya te vi patear la pelota y lo haces muy bien"  
- "Mi papá me enseñó"  
- "Por lo visto quieres mucho a tu papá"  
- "Es mi mejor amigo...porque ningún niño lo es. Me cuenta historias increíbles y juega conmigo."  
- "Y esas historias increíbles son las que te meten en problemas, ¿verdad?"  
- "Sí. Es que...¿puede guardar un secreto?"  
- "Claro que sí Teki"  
- "Es que no son cuentos. Son de verdad. Mi papá tenía un amigo dinosaurio cuando era chiquito"  
- "Pero Teki..."  
- "Usted tampoco me va a creer, ¿verdad?"- Teki dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo  
- "No es eso Teki..."- Anya sintió una punzada en el estómago. La situación era demasiado familiar para ella. Comprendía lo que sentía Teki perfectamente. Y aunque no podía resolver el problema en ese momento, se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor- "Ven conmigo Teki, quiero que conozcas a alguien"  
  
La maestra Anya se puso de pie. Ella era una mujer joven, de aproximadamente 33 años de edad. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color miel. Tenía una voz muy cálida y amaba a los niños, por eso decidió ser maestra. Tomó al pequeño Teki de la mano y se lo llevó. Teki era un niño un poco bajito para su edad. Tenía el cabello y los ojos de color castaño oscuro. El cabello de Teki era otro de los motivos que los niños tenían para pensar que estaba loco, ya que estaba todo parado y alborotado. A Anya le agradaba, era un detalle original.  
  
Atravesaron el patio y se detuvieron enfrente de los columpios. Anya suspiró al ver a la personita sentada en uno de ellos, completamente sola. Era una niña pequeña, de 4 años de edad. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que Anya, largo y peinado en dos trencitas. La verdad es que se parecía mucho a Anya, a excepción de los ojos, que eran enormes y de color azul.   
  
-"Hola Caro"- dijo Anya mientras se acercaba con Teki.  
- "¡Mami!"- exclamó la pequeña.  
- "¿Por qué estás sola mi amor?"  
- "Es que las demás niñas no quieren jugar conmigo porque creen que soy rara"  
- "Ya te he dicho que no eres rara"  
- "Pero es que todos dicen eso. Incluso la maestra. Les conté uno de los cuentos de papá y me castigaron"  
- "Ya te he dicho que no cuentes lo que te dice tu papá. Los demás niños se asustan y las maestras se enojan. Además ya te dije que los cuentos de papá son eso, CUENTOS, no son de verdad"  
- "Está bien mami"- Caro volteó a ver a Teki y la carita se le iluminó- "¿Quién es ese niño?"  
- "Ah mira. Su nombre es Teki y es uno de mis alumnos. Y también le gusta contar cuentos. ¿Por qué no juegan juntos un rato?"  
- "¡Claro! Ven Teki, vamos a jugar"- Caro tomó al niño de la mano y se fueron al sube y baja.   
  
Anya regresó al salón de maestros. La profesora Andrea estaba revisando unos dibujos.  
  
-"Hola Andrea"  
- "¡Anya! Ya veo que resolviste el problema en el patio. ¿Qué pasó?"  
- "Unos niños estaban molestando a uno de mis alumnos, Teki"  
- "Ah, él"  
- "¿Se puede saber por qué te refieres a él de ese modo?"  
- "Teki siempre ha sido un niño problema. No pone atención en clase y sueña despierto. Todos sus dibujos son de dinosaurios. Lo peor de todo es que ha llegado a creer que los dinosaurios existen y lo grita a los cuatro vientos. Pobre niño"  
- "Pues yo no veo esa 'loca imaginación' como tu la nombras como un problema. Me parece bien que aun existan niños como él"  
- "Una cosa es que tengas imaginación y otra es que no te ubiques en la realidad. Y este niño vive en otro planeta. La verdad es que yo creo que lo hace para evadir sus problemas"  
- "¿Qué clase de problemas?"  
- "El niño es huérfano. Su madre murió al dar a luz y por lo visto el padre lo tiene abandonado. Nunca se ha presentado a las juntas de padres y en su lugar llega una pariente. No tengo idea de dónde saca esas historias"  
- "Teki me dijo que son de su papá"  
- "Como si alguien como él tuviera tiempo para eso"- murmuró Andrea.  
- "Yo entiendo a Teki, Andrea. Tengo el mismo problema con mi hija Caro"  
- "¿Hija? No sabía que estuvieras casada"  
- "Pues sí lo estoy. Acabo de cumplir 5 años de matrimonio. De hecho, el trabajo de mi esposo hizo que nos mudáramos para acá"  
- "¿A qué se dedica?"  
- "Es reportero. Trabaja en un periódico y lo mandan a hacer reportajes a muchos lugares. Hubo una época en que casi no lo veía porque se la vivía viajando. Finalmente encontró un trabajo más estable en este barrio. Dice que quiere pasar más tiempo con Caro"  
- "Pues te felicito. Son pocas las parejas que resisten más de 3 años de matrimonio actualmente"  
- "Gracias. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Todo fue tan rápido..."  
- "¿Cómo?"  
- "Lo conocí hace casi 6 años en una exposición. Yo fui con unas amigas y él fue a cubrir el evento, apenas estaba iniciando su carrera como reportero. Nos encontramos y te lo juro que fue como un rayo. En cuanto miré sus ojos me di cuenta de que él era el indicado. Yo no creía en eso del amor a primera vista, decía que eran puras tonterías, pero en cuanto lo experimenté cambié mi opinión"  
- "¿Qué pasó después?"  
- "Fuimos a tomar un café y platicamos. Una semana después ya éramos novios y 6 meses después estaba en el altar junto a él. Y créeme que nos hubiéramos casado antes de no ser porque mi familia no lo aceptaba"  
- "¿Y por qué no?"  
- "Mi familia es de alta sociedad y se fijan mucho en la ascendencia de las personas. Y mi novio no tenía familia. Pero a la larga entendieron que era un buen hombre y aceptaron nuestro matrimonio"  
- "¿No tiene familia?"  
- "No. Nunca la tuvo. Casi nunca quiere hablarme de eso, pero cuando lo hace se entristece mucho. Sus padres se separaron cuando era muy pequeño. Luego quedó huérfano y estuvo vagando por el mundo un par de años, hasta que encontró a sus abuelos. Se supone que tiene un hermano, pero hace años que no lo vé. Es por eso que adora a Caro. Aún recuerdo el día en que dí a luz, en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos murmuró algo de que él siempre iba a estar a su lado y que finalmente tenía una familia. Me dio mucha ternura"  
- "Tuvo una infancia muy difícil por lo visto"  
- "Cuando nos conocimos hablaba muy poco de esa etapa de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando nació nuestra hija todo cambió. Se pasaba horas junto a la cuna de Caro contándole cuentos. Y poco después inició su gran proyecto"  
- "¿Qué proyecto?"  
- "Mi esposo quiere ser escritor. Sin embargo eso no dá de comer a menos que ya estés publicando. Por eso estudió periodismo. Ahora dedica sus ratos libres a escribir un libro. Un libro para niños. Su meta es terminarlo antes de que Caro aprenda a leer. Ya tiene algunas páginas escritas. No me deja leer sus borradores, dice que cuando esté terminado yo seré la primera en leerlo, además de su hija. Pero este proyecto me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Porque antes de escribir una página se la platica a Caro. Yo he escuchado algunos fragmentos y debo decir que mi esposo tiene una imaginación muy desarrollada. Y ahora Caro cuenta las historias en la escuela, afirmando que los eventos ocurrieron en realidad. Y como algunos fragmentos son un poco terroríficos, asusta a los demás niños y las maestras la regañan"  
- "Justo como en el caso de Teki. Me pregunto si su padre será escritor"  
- "No lo sé, pero lo voy a citar. Me he peleado con mi esposo millones de veces por el mismo asunto. Ya le dije que le aclare a Caro que son sólo cuentos pero no me hace caso. A ver si tengo suerte con el padre de Teki."  
- "Pues buena suerte Anya, a ver si eres la primera en conocer al padre de Teki, el loco"  
- "¡Andrea!"  
- "Es una broma"  
  
---------------------   
  
- "Y entonces ¿qué pasó?"  
- "Pues Agumón se convirtió en Greymón y salvó a todas las personas en el mirador. Mi papá dice que fue increíble"  
- "¡NIÑOS AL SALÓN!"- gritó una maestra. El recreo había terminado.  
- "Me tengo que ir"- dijo Teki con tristeza. Era la primera vez que alguien escuchaba sus cuentos sin asustarse y sin decirle loco.  
- "Qué mal...pero mañana yo te voy a contar uno de los cuentos de mi papito"- dijo Caro sonriendo- "Te van a gustar"  
- "Si son como los de mi papá, entonces sí me van a gustar"  
- "Ya verás. ¿Me dejas contarle tu cuento de Agumón a mi papá?. Él siempre me cuenta cuentos en la noche, pero ahora yo quiero contarle uno"  
- "¡Claro! Así mañana yo le cuento a papá tu cuento"  
- "¡¡CARO!!"  
- "Ya voy maestra. Adiós Teki"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Eran las 12:30 de la tarde. Los niños del jardín de niños de Odaiba salían del pequeño edificio blanco rumbo a sus casas. Teki estaba sentado en el pasto, viendo a las mamás llevarse a sus compañeros. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si su mamita estuviera con él. A veces, cuando a papá no se le ocurría algún cuento de Agumón, pasaban horas platicando acerca de mamá. Papá la quería mucho, dice que era una persona muy especial. Teki no la recordaba, lo único que tenía de ella era una fotografía de ella abrazando a papá. Estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos cuando escuchó  
  
-"¡Teki!"- era la dulce voz de la Tía Kari.   
-"Hola Tía Kari"- exclamó Teki acercándose a su tía. La Tía Kari era una mujer bajita de aproximadamente la misma edad que su maestra, tenía el cabello mediano y castaño, al igual que los ojos. Se parecía mucho a papá y por lo tanto a Teki, por lo que al principio sus compañeros creían que Kari era su mamá. Al niño no le molestaba que pensaran eso, después de todo, Kari lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo.  
- "¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"  
- "Bien Tía. Conocía a una niña muy simpática y..."  
- "Disculpe, ¿Es usted pariente de Teki?"- dijo la maestra Anya acercándose  
- "Sí, soy su tía"  
- "Ella es mi maestra Anya. Es la mamá de la niña que te estaba contando"  
- "Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Kari"  
- "Anya. Me da gusto conocerla señora, tengo que hablarle de su sobrino"  
- "¿Hay algún problema?"  
- "¡Ahora sí me he portado bien!"- protestó Teki  
- "Teki cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Caro?. Está en los columpios"  
- "Está bien"- Teki se fue a jugar mientras las dos mujeres conversaban.  
- "No se preocupe. Teki es un buen niño, sin embargo quisiera hablar con su padre, el señor Kamiya"  
- "Mi hermano trabaja como loco. No tiene tiempo"- Kari murmuró.  
- "Lo comprendo, pero me gustaría conocerlo. El problema que tengo con Teki es..."  
- "Que cuenta historias increíbles ¿verdad?. Verá maestra, mi hermano es muy ingenioso y tiene este juego con Teki acerca de un amigo dinosaurio. Pero es sólo un juego, se lo aseguro"- Tía Kari se veía nerviosa.  
- "No se preocupe, yo no creo que Teki o su padre estén mal. Yo tengo un problema similar en casa y sé que es normal. Pero los compañeros de Teki no lo entienden. Sólo quiero platicar con su padre, le digo que tenemos la misma situación"  
- "Está bien. Hablaré con él, a ver si tiene un tiempo libre"  
- "Muchas gracias"  
- "¡Mami! ¿Puedo invitar a Teki a la casa?"- exclamó Caro mientras se acercaba a su mamá.  
- "Hoy no cielo, recuerda que tu papá viene a comer hoy y quiere ir al parque contigo"  
- "¡Es cierto!"- dijo Caro emocionada- "Papito me va a llevar al parque"  
- "Supongo que ella es su hija"- dijo Kari mientras se acercaba a Caro- "Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos"  
- "¿Cómo se dice Caro?"  
- "Gracias..."  
- "Kari. Soy la tía de Teki"  
- "Es mi tía favorita"- aclaró Teki  
- "Soy la única"- contestó Kari tomando a Teki de la mano- "Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos. Cualquier cosa se lo haré saber con Teki"  
- "Adiós maestra Anya. Adios Caro"  
- "¡Adiós Teki!"- exclamó Caro.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahorita?"- preguntó Teki mientras caminaba con Tía Kari  
- "Pues pensaba que fuéramos a comer a ese local que te gusta mucho"  
- "¡Genial! Pero, ¿y la guardería?"- Tanto la Tía Kari como su papá trabajaban todo el día, por lo que Teki pasaba todas las tardes en una guardería cerca de su casa. Todos los días la Tía Kari recogía a Teki de la escuela, pasaba un rato con él y luego lo dejaba en la guardería para regresar a su trabajo.  
- "Hoy no vamos a ir. Recuerda que me dieron el día libre porque fui al doctor"  
- "Si es cierto. ¿Ya va a nacer mi primito?"  
- "Diario me preguntas lo mismo Teki. Todavía falta poco más de un mes"- dijo la Tía Kari mientras se palpaba la gran panza redonda. Kari esperaba su primer hijo, cosa que tenía muy emocionado a Teki, ya que tendría un compañero de juegos.   
- "Pues si no vamos a ir a la guardería, ¿podemos ir al mirador?"  
- "Supongo que sí. Después de comer vamos"  
  
----------------------  
  
-"Papito ya llegamos"- gritó Caro en cuanto entraron al pequeño departamento. Pero nadie contestó.-"¿Dónde está papá?"  
  
Anya encontró una nota encima de la mesa.   
  
-"Tu papá no va a poder venir mi amor. Tuvo un imprevisto en el trabajo. Lo lamento"  
- "¡Qué lástima! Yo quería contarle de Teki..."-murmuró Caro.  
- "Bueno hijita, vamos a comer. Ve a lavarte las manos mientras yo preparo algo"  
  
Caro se fue a lavar las manos, mientras Anya sacaba algunos alimentos de la alacena y se puso a cocinar. Poco después vió a través de la barra a su hija sentada en el comedor con sus crayolas y una hoja de papel.  
  
-"¿Qué haces Caro?"  
- "Un dibujo para papá. Así cuando le platique de Teki pueda ver un dibujo, como en el cuento de Rapunzel que tengo"  
- "Por lo visto te cayó bien Teki"  
- "Sí. Me contó un cuento padrísimo. Dice que su papito de chiquito tenía un amigo dinosaurio de color naranja y que era muy comelón. Yo le prometí que mañana le voy a contar uno de los cuentos de papá"  
- "¿En serio? ¿Y qué cuento le vas a contar?"  
- "Pues es obvio mami. Le voy a contar el cuento del angelito. Es mi favorito."  
- "Sólo recuerda lo que te dije Caro, es un cuento. No es de verdad"  
- "Papá no dice eso"  
- "¿Qué? ¿Tu padre te dijo que es de verdad?"- Anya se veía disgustada.  
- "No. Pero cuando le pregunté que si lo que me contaba era de mentiritas se puso a reír"  
- "Ese hombre nunca va a cambiar"- murmuró Anya mientras pelaba una cebolla.  
-"Ya terminé el dibujo. Ven a verlo"  
  
Anya se acercó al comedor para ver el dibujo. Era un garabato de color anaranjado con dos bolitas verdes en la parte de arriba que probablemente eran los ojos.  
  
-"¿Quién es?"  
- "¿Cómo que quién es mami? ¡Es Agumón!"  
- "¿Agu qué?"  
- "Agumón. El amigo dinosaurio del papá de Teki. ¿Podrías escribir el nombre abajo?"  
- "Claro mi amor"- Anya tomó una crayola azul y escribió en grandes letras la palabra "AGUMÓN" debajo del garabato-dinosaurio.  
- "Gracias mami. A papá le va a encantar"  
  
------------------  
  
-"Espera Teki que no puedo correr tan rápido"- exclamó la Tía Kari mientras subía con trabajo la escalera que conducía al mirador. El embarazo la había hecho más torpe.  
- "¡Mira Tía Kari! Se ve toda la ciudad"- Teki se acercó al barandal. La vista a través del mirador era hermosa, se podía ver todo el barrio de Odaiba. Kari se sentó en una banca y vio como su sobrinito jugaba alrededor. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando unas pataditas de su bebé la trajeron a la realidad. Se dió la vuelta y se encontró a Teki sentado a su lado muy serio.  
  
-"¿Qué te pasa Teki?"  
- "¿Qué te dijo mi maestra?"  
- "Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo me quería comentar acerca de un problema que tuviste en el recreo"  
- "Se volvieron a burlar de mi tía Kari. Dicen que papá está loco"  
- "Y bien sabes que eso no es cierto"  
- "Pero no me creen. ¿Verdad que tu si me crees?"- Kari no supo qué contestar.  
- "Claro que sí Teki"- respondió finalmente.  
- "Tu nunca me has platicado de Agumón. Debes de haberlo conocido ¿no?."  
- "Pues...sí"  
- "Pues platícame más cosas Tía Kari. ¿También tenías un amigo dinosaurio?"  
  
Kari se quedó callada. Estar en el mirador le había traido de vuelta muchos recuerdos. Habían pasado muchos años desde sus aventuras como niña elegida. Todo eso había quedado atrás. A lo largo de los años había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos de la infancia. El único niño elegido al que frecuentaba era al padre de Teki, Tai. Muchas veces había discutido con su hermano acerca de si debía contarle a Teki sobre los Digimon. Nadie recordaba el ataque de Myotismon ni la forma en que los niños elegidos habían salvado la Tierra. El saber acerca del digimundo le había traído problemas a Teki. Pero Tai decía que no podía ocultar una parte tan importante de su vida y que su hijo tenía derecho a saberlo. Kari no estaba segura si sería bueno contarle a su bebé acerca de sus propias aventuras en cuanto fuera mayor. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, ya que tanto Teki como su hermano lo harían.   
  
-"No Teki. Mi amiga era un gato blanco. Se llamaba Gatomón y podía hablar"  
- "¿En serio?"- dijo Teki muy interesado. Esa era una historia nueva- "¡Cuéntame más!"   
  
----------------------  
  
La noche había caído en el barrio de Odaiba. Anya estaba en el sillón de la sala corrigiendo unos trabajos de sus alumnos. Caro estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. De pronto, la puerta del departamento de abrió.  
  
-"¡Ya llegué!"  
- "Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Qué te pasó?"  
- "No te preocupes. Me mandaron a cubrir un evento en el estadio de fútbol. El reportero encargado no llegó. Y para acabarla de amolar la fotógrafa que se supone me iba a acompañar tampoco llegó. Tuve que tomar las fotos por mí mismo. Espero que no hayan salido muy chuecas"- sonrió.  
- "¿Pues qué les pasó?"  
- "El reportero ni idea. Y la fotógrafa tuvo el día libre por cuestiones de salud. Parece que está embarazada. Ya deberían darle la licencia de maternidad"  
- "Aún no la conoces ¿verdad?"  
- "No, ya tengo tres días en el trabajo y todavía no conozco a mi compañera"- se sentó en el sillón- "Estoy rendido"  
- "Bueno, por lo menos ya estás en casa"  
- "Eso sí. Pero me da tristeza haberle fallado a Caro"  
- "No te preocupes. Otro día irán al parque"  
- "¿Ya se durmió?"  
- "Sí"  
- "Voy a verla"  
- "De acuerdo, pero no la vayas a despertar"  
  
El padre de Caro se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto de la niña. La encontró dormida en su cama. Se parecía tanto a su madre. Lo único que tenía de su papá eran los ojos. El papá de Caro era un hombre alto de aproximadamente 34 años de edad, rubio (algo extraño en el Japón, pero eso se debía a que tenía ascendencia francesa) y con enormes ojos azules.   
  
-"Buenas noches Caro"- dijo mientras le daba un beso. Poco después salió del cuarto.  
  
-"¿No la despertaste verdad?"- dijo Anya mientras ponía la mesa  
- "¡Claro que no!"- sonrió.  
- "Ya está lista la comida. Siéntate"  
  
Se sentaron a comer. Tanto trabajo le había despertado el apetito. Después de comer ya se iba a levantar cuando vió un papel doblado encima de la mesa.  
  
-"¿Qué es eso?"  
- "Ah, es un dibujo que te hizo Caro. Hoy conoció a uno de mis alumnos, Teki. Y por lo visto su padre está igual de loco que tú"- bromeó Anya mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
- "No creo que esté más loco que yo"- murmuró mientras abría el papel- "¡No puedo creerlo!"  
  
Anya volteó a ver a su esposo. Y la expresión que vio en su cara era una que no le había visto nunca. No era la expresión de un adulto, sino la de un niño.   
  
-"¿Qué ocurre Takeru?"  
- "¿De casualidad este niño se apellida Kamiya?"  
- "Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
- "Creo que mañana iré a visitar a este pequeño"  
  
-CONTINUARÁ-  
  
Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Y sólo me resta hacer una aclaración: Al inicio dije que Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecían. Todavía no me pertenecen, pero los personajes de Teki, Anya y Caro sí.   



	2. Reencuentros

Nota: ¡Muchas gracias por las notas! Qué bien que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Aún no tengo idea de qué es lo que pretendo con esta historia, la verdad es que sólo me vino la idea a la cabeza y me puse a escribir. En fin, a ver que sale. Disfruten éste capítulo. Gracias por tu propuesta Cali-Chan, si tienen ideas para la historia de Salto al Futuro me encantaría leerlas. Ya tengo algunas cosas escritas, pero son más que nada para las narraciones del pasado, no estoy muy segura de qué poner para el futuro, ni siquiera estoy segura si va a tener cosas de romance. Por cierto, me estoy tardando porque además de estas dos historias también estoy escribiendo una en inglés. Y creo que va a ser la última porque ya van 15 veces que me critican la ortografía, parece que ni con un diccionario la hago. Y sinceramente ya me cansé, es mucho más difícil escribir en un idioma que no es el tuyo. Bueno ya basta de hablar y mejor vamos a la historia...  
  
Aclaración: No sé si debo hacer esto cada capítulo, pero una vez más afirmo que yo no soy propietaria de un estudio de animación, ni una televisora, etc. No se nada de japonés (ni entendía que era Kawaii), no sé dibujar (a menos que quieran unas hermosas "patas de araña") y a veces no puedo ni pronunciar los nombres de los personajes...creo que con eso queda claro que Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ¿verdad?. Lo que SI me pertenece es tanto la trama de esta historia, como los personajes de Anya, Teki, Caro y el que pienso introducir en este capítulo.  
  
  
------------------------  
  
Capítulo 2: Reencuentros  
  
Anya se apresuró para entrar al jardín de niños. La hora de entrada de los profesores era a las 8 de la mañana, una hora antes que los alumnos. Anya aprovechaba esa hora para preparar el material para la clase y escribir unas notas en el pizarrón. No es que les diera una clase formal, pero aún así tenía que llenar el pizarrón de líneas para que los pequeños practicaran su escritura cuando los pasara al frente. Ese día iban a ver la letra "F".   
  
La profesora entró al salón de clases y se dirigió directamente a su escritorio. Se sentó y sacó sus cuadernos para ponerse tranquilamente a trabajar. Caro llegaría media hora más tarde como todos los días. Su padre la dejaba en la escuela camino al trabajo. Pero ese día Anya no se percató de que el salón no estaba desocupado hasta que escuchó el carraspeo de alguien.  
  
-"Mmmm"- Anya levantó la vista. Sentado en uno de los pupitres estaba un hombre un poco mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños. Y por lo visto le había causado gracia la distracción de Anya porque sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
  
-"¡Discúlpeme!"- Anya se puso de pie- "No me dí cuenta de su presencia señor..."  
- "Kamiya. Taichi Kamiya. Pero me puedes decir Tai"  
  
Anya se quedó perpleja. Con que ese era el famoso papá de Teki.   
  
-"Mucho gusto. Soy Anya Takaishi, la maestra de Teki. No esperaba su visita"  
- "No es necesario el usted"- el padre de Teki odiaba los formalismos, ya tenía suficiente con su trabajo en el bufete.- "Vine porque mi hermana Kari me insistió. La verdad es que no quería venir, ya que cada vez que me citan me regañan. Todavía recuerdo el incidente de la guardería..."  
- "¿Y por qué crees que te iba a regañar?"  
- "Por lo mismo de siempre. Los cuentos de Agumón. Pero Kari me dijo que tú me comprenderías...¿no es así?"  
- "Por supuesto. Mi esposo es igual que uste...errr, tú. Le cuenta muchas historias fantásticas a mi hija, de forma que ella jura que son de verdad. Ya le he dicho miles de veces lo mismo que te voy a decir: Aclárale a Teki que son cuentos, que son productos de tu imaginación"  
- "¿Tú crees eso?"  
- "¿Qué cosa?"  
- "¿Qué Agumón es producto de mi imaginación?"- Tai sonrió maliciosamente. Anya notó que tenía un gran parecido con Teki.   
- "Por supuesto"- ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?  
- "Ese es el problema Anya, yo no le puedo decir a Teki que Agumón es producto de mi imaginación porque eso no es cierto"  
- "¿Qué?"- Anya estaba confundida. El señor Kamiya de verdad estaba loco.  
  
------------------------  
  
-"¿En serio está hablando con mi maestra Anya?"- preguntó Teki  
- "Sí, mi amor. Anoche lo convencí para que fuera. Tú ya estabas dormido"- la noche anterior Tai y Kari habían tenido una discusión debido a si era bueno o no que hablara con la profesora de Teki. Tai había ido como todas las noches a recoger a Teki al departamento de su hermana, localizado en el piso inferior al suyo. Por lo general platicaba un rato con su hermana y con su esposo, Davis, quién trabajaba en una agencia de bienes raíces. Kari y Davis evitaban el tema de los niños elegidos tanto como se podía por razones sentimentales, mientras que a Tai le encantaba sacarlo a flote. Finalmente Kari lo había convencido para que fuera por lo que esa mañana salió muy temprano rumbo a la escuela para hablar con Anya, de todos modos el despacho estaba cerca.  
  
- "Espero que no le diga que me porté mal"- Teki se veía preocupado- "Porque si papito se enoja conmigo no me va a llevar al partido de fútbol del sábado"  
- "No le va a decir eso Teki. Ayer me dijo que te portabas bien en la escuela y tú la escuchaste. Me pregunto si ese temor tuyo se deba a alguna travesura..."  
- "¡No! Nada"- Teki dijo poniendo cara de angelito. Siempre la ponía cuando intentaba ocultar alguna travesura.   
  
-"¡Teki!"- se escuchó la vocecita de Caro a lo lejos. La niña se acercaba a toda velocidad- "¡Llegaste temprano!"  
- "Es que mi papá está hablando con tu mamá"- respondió Teki cuando la niña se acercó lo suficiente  
- "¿De veras? Quiero conocerlo para preguntarle más de Agumón. Hola Kari"- Caro saludó a la tía de Teki  
- "Hola Caro"  
- "Me prometiste un cuento de tu papá"- dijo Teki- "¿Lo recuerdas?"  
- "Claro que sí, te voy a contar un cuento muy bonito"  
- "Y yo te voy a contar uno de los cuentos de mi tía Kari"  
- "¡TEKI!"- Kari se puso nerviosa. Aún estaba arrepentida de haberle contado sus aventuras como niña elegida el día anterior cuando estaban en el mirador.  
- "No te preocupes Tía, a Caro le van a gustar tanto como los de mi papá"  
- "No es eso Teki..."- Kari vió un papel en la mano de Caro, el cual le despertó la curiosidad.- "¿Qué es eso?"  
- "Es un dibujo para Teki. Si te gusta te hago uno también"- Teki tomó el papel de manos de la niña y lo abrió. El dibujo consistía en un garabato anaranjado con unas bolitas verdes, a su lado estaba otro garabato café.  
- "¡Es Agumón!"- Teki inmediatamente reconoció al amigo de su papá- "¡Está padrísimo Caro!"  
- "Eso mismo dijo mi papá. Le gustó mucho lo que le platiqué de Agumón"  
- "Tanto que vine para conocerte Teki"-dijo un hombre detrás de ellos. Miró a Caro con un gesto de enfado.- "¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me sueltes la mano cuando estamos en la calle Caro?! Es muy peligroso"  
  
- "Perdón papá"- Teki y su tía se voltearon para ver al padre de Caro. Kari se sorprendió mucho, ya que el rostro del hombre le resultó muy familiar, aunque no estaba muy segura. Caro tomó a Teki de la mano y lo jaló hacia su papá- "Papá, él es Teki"  
- "Mucho gusto Teki. Tus cuentos son muy bonitos. ¿Tu los inventaste?"  
- "No...fue mi papá"- Teki estaba impresionado. El papá de Caro era la primera persona adulta que lo felicitaba por sus cuentos, en vez de regañarlo, claro, además de su papá y sus tíos. Examinó el dibujo por unos momentos- "¿Quién es el que está a lado de Agumón?"  
- "Creo que tu tía puede responder a esa pregunta"- dijo el hombre sonriendo a Kari. No había sido difícil reconocerla. Casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, 20 años antes. Kari estaba desconcertada.  
- "¿Quién es él Tía Kari?"- preguntó Teki dándole el dibujo a su tía. Ella examinó al pequeño garabato marrón. Por la posición que tenía en el dibujo dedujo que estaba volando. Tenía dos enormes bolas azules en las parte superior, que significaban los ojos. Además de dos enormes orejas. Sólo conocía a una criatura parecida...  
  
-"¿Patamón?"- murmuró Kari sorprendida  
- "¿Cómo supiste?"- preguntó Caro- "¿Tú también conociste al amigo de mi papá?"  
  
Kari sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le hubiera caído encima. ¡Con razón ese hombre le pareció tan familiar! Nadie más en el mundo tenía esos ojos.  
  
-"¡Takeru!"- exclamó Kari lanzándose a su amigo de la infancia.  
- "¡Te acordaste! Sabía que lo harías"-dijo TK mientras abrazaba a Kari, con cuidado debido a su panza.  
- "¡Casi no te reconocí! ¡Estás tan cambiado!"  
- "No es raro...han pasado casi 20 años. ¡Te ves muy bien!"  
  
Teki y Caro miraron a los dos adultos muy extrañados.  
  
-"Oye Caro...no sabía que mi tía Kari y tu papá se conocían"  
- "Yo tampoco"  
  
-"¡Pero si te conté de él ayer Teki! Cuando estábamos en el mirador. ¿No lo recuerdas?"  
- "¡El niño que tenía el angelito es el papá de Caro!"- exclamó Teki  
- "Y la niña que tenía el gatito que se convertía en angelita es la tía de Teki!"- respondió Caro- "Creo que entonces ya te sabes el cuento que te iba a platicar hoy..."  
- "Sí, es el mismo cuento que YO te iba a platicar"-dijo Teki  
  
Caro volteó a ver a su papá. "¿Conociste a Agumón?"  
  
-"Sí Caro, de hecho tengo unos cuentos de él, te los iba a contar uno de estos días...pero creo que Teki se me adelantó"  
  
-"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Espera a que te vea Tai!"- dijo Kari emocionada  
- "No me digas que también conoce a papá"- dijo Teki  
- "Así es Teki, también conoce a tu tío"- dijo Kari tocándose el vientre.  
- "¿Tío?"- TK preguntó  
- "Sí. Me casé con Davis hace 3 años"- dijo Kari un poco apenada. Pero por lo visto a su amigo y antiguo pretendiente no le afectó, por el contrario.  
- "¡Genial! Parece que tanto insistir le funcionó al final. ¡Muchas felicidades!, a pesar de que me sacaba de quicio yo siempre lo consideré como uno de mis mejores amigos. Sólo espero que tu bebé no sea tan latoso como Davis"- dijo TK en tono de broma.  
-"Eso espero"- Kari continuó con la broma  
  
En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y Anya salió visiblemente confundida.  
  
-"¿Qué demonios le habrá dicho Tai a mi mujer?"- preguntó TK  
- "¿Tu mujer?"- fue hasta ese momento que a Kari "le cayó el veinte" de que la maestra Anya era su esposa.   
- "Si le dijo lo mismo que a las otras maestras...creo que Anya ya sabe todo acerca del digimundo. Pero supongo que lo sabía desde antes"  
- "No, no lo sabía. Cuando intenté platicarle no me tomaba en serio, creía que estaba bromeando"  
  
Anya se dirigió a su esposo. Se puso enfrente de él y exclamó.  
  
-"¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca del Digimundo Takeru Takaishi? ¡No sabía que en lugar de una novela estabas escribiendo una autobiografía!"- dijo mientras sonreía. Por lo visto lo había tomado muy bien.  
- "¡Porque nunca me dejaste!. Siempre dijiste que eran cuentos...y yo nunca te dí la razón"  
- "Me da mucho gusto verte TK"- interrumpió Tai- "Mírate, ya eres un hombre"  
- "Eso es lo que tú crees"- Anya bromeó- "A veces creo que en lugar de una hija, tengo dos hijos"  
  
Los dos amigos se abrazaron.   
  
-"Caro, éste es mi papá"- dijo Teki  
- "Mucho gusto papá de Teki"- dijo la niña dándole la mano  
- "El gusto es mío. Tienes los mismos ojos que tu papá"  
  
Anya y Kari veían toda la escena confundidas.  
  
-"¿Te encuentras bien Anya?"  
- "Creo que sí. Enterarte que tu esposo salvó al mundo cuando sólo tenía 8 años no es cosa de todos los días"- Anya examinó a Kari- "Y tu eres la mejor amiga de mi esposo, ¿verdad? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"  
- "Ni yo. De no ser por los niños nunca hubiera sabido que eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo. ¿Pero cómo es que te diste cuenta de todo?"  
- "Tai me contó todo. Bueno, un resumen como él mismo lo dijo. En cuánto mencionó a su amigo Matt y su hermanito TK lo relacioné mucho con mi esposo. Además algunos pasajes de la historia me recordaron a los cuentos de TK. Simplemente le pregunté el apellido y con eso ya deduje el resto"  
- "Eres la primera maestra que no se desmaya al escuchar a mi hermano. El otro día en la guardería también lo citaron y al final sólo consiguió que echaran a Teki del lugar. Él es muy necio y jamás negará al Digimundo...ahora que mencionas a Matt, ¿Cómo está?"  
-"Yo no lo conozco Kari. Takeru y su hermano se dejaron de ver hace más de 18 años"  
- "¿Por qué? Sólo recuerdo que él se fue a Francia con su mamá y sus abuelos mientras que Matt se quedó en Odaiba y luego perdimos contacto"  
- "La madre de Takeru murió dos años después en un terrible accidente mientras visitaban Italia. El pobre muchacho se quedó 3 meses en un hospital en coma. Cuando despertó no sabía ni dónde estaba. No tenía un centavo y para empeorar las cosas no pudo localizar a sus abuelos. Estuvo dos años en un pequeño pueblo de Italia trabajando como ayudante en una imprenta. De ahí le surgió el gusto por los periódicos y se volvió reportero. Cuando juntó suficiente dinero se fue a París y buscó a sus abuelos. Ellos se habían cambiado de casa, creían que TK y su madre estaban muertos. Le dijeron que su hermano había venido a visitarlos y en cuanto se enteró de la supuesta muerte de su familia tomó sus cosas y se fue"  
  
-"Yo recuerdo que Matt iba a ir a París a visitarlos. Incluso le envié un regalo a TK a través de su hermano. Y nunca volvió"  
  
-"Pues se fue de casa de sus abuelos y nunca más volvieron a saber de él. Es un tema muy delicado para mi esposo. Ha intentado localizarlo por todas partes, ha usado los contactos que tiene como reportero y todo ha sido inútil"  
- "Dios, qué terrible"- murmuró Kari  
- "Dos años después se murieron sus abuelos y él se quedó sólo. Por suerte ya era mayor de edad y tenía un trabajo estable por lo que vivió un par de años en la casa de sus abuelos en lo que terminaba sus estudios. Y en cuanto lo hizo cambió de empleo y se convirtió en corresponsal para un periódico. Viajó por muchos lugares, hasta que visitando Rusia me conoció a mí. Nos casamos y nos mudamos a Francia, dónde dí a luz a Caro. Luego nos fuimos al Japón, donde aprendí el idioma y finalmente nos mudamos a Odaiba hace una semana. Por eso soy una nueva maestra en este colegio. Mi esposo trabaja en el periódico "La Nota de la Tarde".  
  
-"Un momento...¡Yo trabajo ahí! No me digas que él es el nuevo reportero"  
- "Y tú debes ser la fotógrafa embarazada. Se supone que los dos son compañeros de trabajo"  
- "¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!, ¿verdad?"  
- "Sí...tu eres la que dejó plantado ayer a mi esposo"- bromeó Anya  
- "No se va a volver a repetir...por cierto, ya deberíamos irnos a la redacción o nos van a matar. Lo mismo va para Tai"  
  
-----------------------  
  
- "¿Le vas a decir a mis compañeros que yo no digo mentiras?"- preguntó Teki a Anya momentos antes de que iniciara la clase.  
- "Yo sé que no son mentiras, Teki. Pero las historias de los Digimon asustan y confunden a algunos de tus compañeros. Será mejor que sea un secreto entre mi familia, tu papá, tus tíos, tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
- "Pero..."  
- "Es lo mejor Teki. Te propongo una cosa, cuando quieras platicar acerca del Digimundo, habla conmigo. Hay muchas cosas que yo no sé y que me interesaría conocer"  
- "Está bien"- dijo Teki no muy convencido.  
- "Y te voy a pedir un favor, habla con Caro y pídele que también guarde todo esto en secreto...o por lo menos que finja que son cuentos. Ella te hará más caso al respecto"  
- "De acuerdo"  
  
Teki volvió a su lugar arrastrando los pies, mientras que la Profesora lo veía, visiblemente confundida. "Me temo que no me va a ser nada fácil asimilar todo esto". pensó.  
  
----------------------  
  
  
-"¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando en el periódico?"  
- "Casi 5 años. Antes trabajaba en una revista de chismes, pero eso de ser paparaza no va con mi personalidad. Así que renuncié y encontré este trabajo donde me pagan mejor, aprendo muchas cosas y además me van a dar tres meses libres por la maternidad"  
- "Eso mismo le comentaba a Anya anoche. ¿Por qué sigues trabajando?"  
- "Me aburriría mucho en casa. Davis nunca está porque trabaja como burro...siguiendo los pasos de mi hermano."- Kari suspiró- "Espero que eso cambie cuando nazca nuestro hijo"   
- "¿Es un niño?"  
- "Aún no lo sé. Ya sé que suena como costumbre del milenio pasado y que incluso nuestros padres ya sabían nuestro sexo desde antes de que naciéramos, pero decidimos esperar hasta el parto"  
- "¿Cuánto te falta?"  
- "Poco más de un mes. ¡No me veas con esa cara que todavía me siento con mucha energía!, por lo que no pienso dejar el trabajo hasta que sea indispensable. Y menos ahora que somos tu y yo somos colegas...justo como en los viejos tiempos"  
- "Sí...como hace 20 años. Aunque lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"  
- "Eso espero amigo, ya que estás escribiendo un libro sobre eso"  
- "¿Te lo contó Anya, verdad?"  
- "Sí y me parece maravilloso. Creo que Tai, Davis y yo podríamos ayudarte con algunos datos...ya sabes que a nuestra edad la memoria comienza a fallar"- Kari se burló.   
- "¡Ni te burles porque eres mayor que yo!. Pero aún así sería genial que me ayudaran. La verdad no voy tan avanzado. Sólo he escrito unas cosas sobre Patamón y apenas iba a empezar con lo que ocurrió ese día en el campamento. Sólo espero terminarlo antes de que Caro aprenda a leer"  
- "Y bueno colega, ¿qué tenemos que hacer hoy?"  
- "Tenemos que cubrir un evento en la primaria de Odaiba"  
- "¿De veras? Justo ahora que nos reencontramos. ¡Qué increíble es el destino!"  
- "Así es. Parece que es algo de una feria científica...aún no me quieren dar historias grandes"  
- "Poco a poco TK. Ya verás que muy pronto vas a cubrir algo grande...y yo lo voy a fotografiar. Además, si esta historia es pequeña tendremos la noche libre, recuerda que vamos a ir a cenar con Tai, Anya, Davis y los niños...no puedo esperar a que te vea mi esposo"  
- "Yo tampoco"  
  
----------------------  
  
  
- "Profesora Izumi, la buscan en la dirección"  
- "Estoy ocupada con la feria, ¿qué no ve?"  
- "Lo sé, pero es que llegó la nueva alumna de intercambio"  
- "Oh sí. Ya lo recuerdo, voy para allá"  
- "Muy bien, iré a recibirla"  
  
La secretaria se retiró. La Profesora Izumi, directora de la primaria de Odaiba, volteó a ver a su pequeño ayudante, un niño de aproximadamente 9 años de edad, cabello castaño claro y ojos negros.  
  
-"Cariño voy a recibir a una nueva alumna, lo más probable es que se incorpore a tu grupo. Tú mientras termina la maqueta"  
- "Está bien mamá. ¿De dónde viene la niña?"  
- "Apenas me voy a enterar Mik, pero parece que viene de Italia"  
- "¡Qué bien!"  
- "Ahora vuelvo. Te dejo a cargo"  
  
En cuanto se alejó su madre, Mik prosiguió con su proyecto. Este año presentaría una enorme maqueta acerca de la Era Jurásica, en otras palabra, la Era de los Dinosaurios. Ya tenía el paisaje con todo y volcán e incluso había elaborado unos dinosaurios de papel maché con ayuda de sus compañeros de clase. Debido a que era hijo de la directora, Mik no participaría en el concurso (sería trampa), pero de todas formas quería exponer algo. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrar algo que poner en el nido de Pterodáctilos que había construido con una vieja canasta. Le había pedido consejo a su madre, pero ella apenas le había puesto atención ya que estaba asesorando a los demás niños con sus proyectos.   
  
-'Creo que voy a tener que pintar unas piedras de blanco"- suspiró.  
  
  
Lo que este niño no sabía era que muy pronto encontraría algo que poner en la canasta...algo que cambiaría su modo de ver el mundo...  
  
  
-CONTINUARÁ-  
  
Muy bien, ya terminé el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que me divertí escribiéndolo, ya se podrán ir imaginando lo que va a ocurrir. ¿verdad?. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  



	3. Mik y Fiori

Nota: ¡Soy una floja! Ahora sí me estoy tardando con mis dos historias. Bueno, aquí les va el capítulo 3. El próximo capítulo va a tardar un poco porque este Viernes me voy de viaje dos semanas. Voy a intentar terminar el capítulo 5 de Salto al Futuro, aunque no estoy muy segura a pesar de que el domingo recibí un poquito de ayuda. Estrenaron la segunda temporada (en español) en un canal de cable y la verdad es que lo vi de pura casualidad ya que yo no tengo televisión por cable. Yo no sé si alguno de ustedes vio el primer episodio, me gustaría que me lo explicaran porque no entendí algunas cosas, no tenían sentido...en fin, lo bueno es que finalmente pude ver a los nuevos niños en acción y sus digimon, para así agregarlos a Salto al Futuro. Disfruten este capítulo.  
  
  
Capítulo 3: Mik y Fiori  
  
-"Mik, ¿ya terminaste la maqueta?"- dijo la Profesora Izumi mientras entraba al salón donde se iba a presentar la Feria Escolar.  
- "Ya casi. Sólo faltan los huevos de Pterodáctilo"  
- "Qué bien amor. Vengo a pedirte un favor"  
- "¿Sí?"  
- "Necesito que le enseñes la escuela a la nueva alumna"  
- "¿Yo?"  
- "Por favor Mik, en fin que ya terminaste"  
- "Pero yo...está bien mamá"  
- "Gracias amor. Ella te está esperando en la dirección. Yo no puedo acompañarlos porque tengo que asesorar a los otros expositores"  
- "Entiendo mamá. Voy para allá"  
  
Mik dejó el salón de usos múltiples. ¡Lo que le faltaba!. ¡Tenía que enseñar la escuela a una niña rara de otro país!. ¡Y ni siquiera había encontrado algo para que simularan los huevos del nido de Pterodáctilo". A veces el pequeño Izumi odiaba su vida. Su posición en la escuela era muy especial, ya que nadie se metía con él porque era el hijo de la directora...aunque eso no evitaba que se burlaran de él a sus espaldas. Y el conocía la razón: Su papá.   
  
Al llegar a la dirección se encontró con una niña de su misma edad. Tenía el cabello corto y rubio, los ojos cafés y vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera morada. Era mucho más alta que Mik, quien era muy bajito para su edad (cortesía de su padre).  
  
-"Ho...hola"- dijo Mik extendiendo la mano a la niña- "Mi nombre es Mik Izumi"  
- "Con que tú eres el hijo de la directora"- dijo la niña sonrojándose- "Mi nambre"  
- "¿Nambre?"  
- "¡Quiero decir nombre! Aún tengo muchos problemas con el idioma. Mi nombre es Fiori Ishida"  
- "Mucho gusto Fiori. Te enseñaré la escuela"  
  
Mik condujo a Fiori por toda la escuela, le enseñó los salones, el patio, la cafetería, la biblioteca y finalmente la sala de computación.   
  
-"Y bueno, creo que eso es todo"- dijo Mik.  
- "Muchas gracias por el paseo, esta escuela es increíble, ¡sólo mira esta sala!"  
- "Ah si...las computadoras"- Mik se escuchaba fastidiado.  
- "¿Qué te pasa?"  
- "Nada. Es solo que odio las computadoras...mugrosos aparatos"  
- "Mik, estamos en pleno Siglo XXI, todo tiene que ver con las computadoras"  
- "Sí. Ese es el problema, tienen que ver con todo. Están por todas partes y por lo tanto me recuerdan a mi papá constantemente"  
- "¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?"  
- "Pues...no sé si hablar de eso"  
- "Siéntate Mik"- ordenó Fiori enseñándole una silla- "Me parece que algo te molesta"  
- "No sé por qué te voy a hablar de mi familia si apenas te conozco...pero por alguna razón me inspiras confianza. Mi problema es que me avergüenzo de mi papá"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Tú no lo conoces. Habla muy raro, todo el día usa palabras muy complicadas que nadie entiende. Es un experto en computación y dirige una escuela donde preparan a la gente para ser programadores, técnicos y esas cosas. Además se la pasa diseñando programas que sólo él entiende para qué sirven. Y a mí no me interesa eso Fiori, por lo que casi no tengo nada en común con él. Pero ahora está peor"  
- "¿Cómo?"  
  
- "Últimamente le ha dado por hablar de otras dimensiones a las que se pueden acceder mediante la red. ¡Eso es estúpido!. Incluso dice que un día va a diseñar un portal para viajar en el tiempo. Se cree inventor o algo así. Y lo peor es que se lo platica a mis compañeros. El da clases de computación a los chicos mayores y a veces se pasa horas diciendo barbaridades. Todos creen que soy un fenómeno como él. ¡Y no lo soy!. Afortunadamente no me parezco a él físicamente...excepto por los ojos y la estatura. Y por supuesto no me comporto como él, ya que yo hablo como la gente normal y me interesan las aventuras. Mi sueño es conocer tierras extrañas y lejanas, tener aventuras y desafiar a la muerte, algo que mi papá no ha hecho y creo que nunca lo hará".  
  
- "Yo no creo que eso sea tan malo Mik, por lo que me cuentas tu papá debe ser muy inteligente"  
- "Eso sí. Pero fuera de eso es muy extraño. Yo no entiendo cómo es que mi mamá se enamoró de él"  
- "Ahora que la mencionas, ella es muy bonita"  
- "Era modelo para una revista en lo que estudiaba la licenciatura en letras. Incluso estaba comprometida con un médico. Pero un día se le descompuso la computadora y necesitaba terminar un trabajo por lo que llamó a un taller para que se la arreglaran. Y adivina quién era el dichoso técnico. ¡Pues mi papá!. En esa época trabajaba en un taller para pagar sus estudios. El caso es que mi mamá se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlo ya que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde la primaria. Después de que le arregló la computadora fueron a tomar un café...ya sabes todo el asunto. Al final mi mamá terminó con el médico y se casó con mi papá. Renunció al modelaje para tenerme a mí y en cuanto terminó la carrera se convirtió en maestra y hace poco la nombraron directora del colegio. De ser una modelo con oportunidades para conocer el mundo y tener las aventuras con las que yo sueño se convirtió en directora de la primaria local. Y lo peor es que parece ser feliz"  
- "Pues debería darte gusto Mik. No todas las personas tienen las mismas metas que tú"  
- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son tus metas?"  
- "Pues...por el momento lo único que quiero es que mi papá sea feliz"  
- "¿Por qué dices eso?"  
- "Tiene que ver con la razón por la que estoy aquí Mik. Yo nací en Italia y hasta hace 2 días nunca había salido de mi país natal"  
- "Pero tu apellido..."  
- "Ya lo sé. Eso se debe a que mi papá es de aquí. Nació en Odaiba pero se fue a vivir a Italia hace muchos años, cuando su hermano y su mamá murieron"  
- "¡Qué feo!"  
- "Sip. Mi tío y su mamá vivían en Francia y mi papá y mi abuelito vivían aquí. Un día mi abuela y mi tío se fueron de vacaciones en coche a Italia, y poco después tuvieron un accidente. Papá llegó en esos días a Francia para visitar a su familia, ya que no la veía desde hacía 2 años. Mis bisabuelos le dijeron a papá lo que ocurrió y casi se muere del dolor. Tomó su maleta y se fue a Italia con el firme propósito de encontrar las tumbas de su familia para despedirse de ellos. Viajó durante muchos años, trabajando como músico para subsistir. Cuando estaba en Milán conoció a mi mamá y se casaron inmediatamente...porque mami esperaba un bebé. Ese bebé soy yo. Y bueno, papá encontró un trabajo y cuando juntó suficiente dinero fundó una escuela de música. De eso vivimos. Y papá se olvidó de su viaje y de su antigua vida llena de dolor. Nunca volvió al Japón ni se comunicó con su papá o sus amigos.  
  
Pero hace poco se acordó de su mamá y su hermano y quiso buscar sus tumbas. Nos fuimos de viaje y estuvimos todo el verano recorriendo varias ciudades. Hasta que llegamos a un pequeño pueblo y ahí estaba la tumba de abuelita...pero no la de mi tío. Fue entonces cuando papá se enteró de que él no había muerto y que incluso había vivido en ese pueblo un par de años antes de regresar a Francia. Intentó localizar a mis bisabuelos pero ellos ya habían muerto y los que ahora vivían en su casa no sabían nada de mi tío. Intentó localizar a mi abuelo o a sus amigos de Odaiba pero todos se mudaron. Desde entonces papá está vuelto loco. Dice que no va a descansar hasta encontrar a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando decidió que yo debería conocer la tierra donde él nació y me mandó de intercambio para acá. Pero creo que la verdadera razón es que quiere que me encuentre con mi tío"  
  
-"¿Te dijo eso?"  
- "No. Pero lo creo. Y por eso me voy a dedicar todo este año a encontrarlo"  
- "Y yo te voy a ayudar Fiori. Si tu tío vive en esta ciudad lo encontraremos"  
- "Eso espero Mik, nada haría más feliz a papá que ver a su hermano"  
- "¿Y dónde vas a vivir?"  
- "Hay un programa con la embajada Italiana que permite que niños japoneses se vayan a vivir a Italia mientras que niños italianos como yo vivamos en el Japón. Me encontraron un hogar a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Es una familia muy linda Mik, su hijo se fue a Italia con mis padres y yo estoy viviendo con los suyos"  
- "¿Y ese niño estudia en Odaiba?"  
- "No. Él estudia en otra escuela, pero papá quiso que yo estudiara precisamente aquí."  
- "¿Y cómo se llama la familia?"  
- "No puedo pronunciar bien el apellido pero creo que son Ichijouji"  
  
----------------------------  
  
- "¡Qué bien no voy a volver a la guardería!"- Teki estaba feliz con la noticia que le había dado la maestra Anya al salir del jardín de niños.  
- "Así es Teki. Antes de que se fueran a trabajar hablé con tu tía y tu papá y les propuse que de ahora en adelante pasaras las tardes con Caro y conmigo. Al rato te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa."  
- "¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?"  
- "¡Pues a mi casa Teki!"-dijo Caro  
- "Es que...pensé que a lo mejor podríamos ir al parque"- murmuró Teki.  
- "¿Al parque? Sí, vamos mami, quiero conocer el parque...ya que papito no me puede llevar"  
  
Anya vio su reloj. Eran casi las dos de la tarde.  
  
-"Muy bien, vamos un momento, pero después nos vamos a casa porque Teki tiene tarea"  
  
-------------------------  
  
-"¿Y a qué hora empieza la feria escolar?"- preguntó Kari mientras se sentaba enfrente del escritorio de su colega.  
- "A las cuatro, pero tenemos que llegar un poco antes para poder entrevistar a la directora"  
- "¿Cómo se llama?"  
- "Déjame ver"- TK revolvió los papeles que invadían la mesa. Por lo visto no era muy ordenado- "Aquí está. Es la profesora M. Izumi"  
- "Izumi"- Kari anotó en una libreta- "Muy bien, pues ya deberíamos irnos. Podemos almorzar en el restaurante que está enfrente de la escuela"  
- "¿Todavía existe ese lugar? ¡Increíble!"  
  
------------------------  
  
-"Y este Fiori, es el parque"- dijo Mik mientras conducía a su nueva amiga por el lugar.  
- "Qué grande es"  
- "Sí. Y siempre está lleno de gente"  
- "Podría iniciar mi investigación en éste lugar"  
- "¡Genial! Como los detectives"  
- "Aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que regresar a la feria a las 3:45 PM"  
- "¡Es cierto!"-Mik se puso pálido- "Y todavía no encuentro algo que simule unos huevos de dinosaurio"  
- "Entonces creo que iniciaremos nuestra investigación después, los huevos son más importantes"  
- "Sí. Vamos a buscar unas rocas grandes. Creo que hay algunas cerca del arenero"  
  
------------------  
  
- "Este va a ser el mejor castillo de arena que jamás se haya visto"-exclamó Teki mientras tomaba una pala. Él y Caro estaban jugando en el arenero mientras Anya los vigilaba desde una banca y aprovechaba para calificar unos trabajos de sus alumnos, después de todo esa noche iba a estar ocupada en la cena con los amigos de su esposo.  
- "¡Sí! Que sea muy grande"- dijo Caro- "Y luego jugamos a que es el castillo de Agumón y Patamón"  
- "Por cierto Caro...tu mamá cree que no debemos hablar de los Digimon con otros niños porque se asustan"  
- "Pero si los digimon son buenos"  
- "Ya lo sé. Pero si seguimos hablando de ellos nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas. Tu mamá dijo que podemos contar cuentos entre nosotros y también se los podemos contar a ella, después de todo no sabe nada"  
- "Está bien Teki...¿todavía podemos jugar a que este es el castillo de Agumón?"  
- "¡Claro! Pero entonces necesitaremos que sea muy fuerte. Creo que hay unas piedras por ahí, vamos a buscar unas"  
  
----------------------  
  
- "¿Ya ves? Te dije que había muchas rocas"- dijo Mik mientras señalaba a un conjunto de rocas que estaban acumuladas junto al arenero  
- "Pues escoge las más grandes y las pintamos"- dijo Fiori  
- "¡Mira el tamaño de esta piedra!"  
- "Yo creo que es muy grande para ser un huevo de dinosaurio"  
- "A lo mejor hay más rocas debajo. Ayúdame a empujarla"- Mik y Fiori empujaron la roca con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-----------------------  
-"Mira Caro, estas piedritas son perfectas"- Teki examinó unas piedras lisas de color negro.  
- "¿Qué hacen esos dos niños?"  
- "Pues lo obvio, empujar esa piedra"  
- "¿Estarán buscando un tesoro?"  
- "¡Yo que sé!"  
- "Vamos a ayudarlos"  
--------------------------  
  
- "Está muy pesada Mik, mejor vamos a buscar otras rocas"  
- "Pero si ya casi la movemos"- dijo Mik  
- "¿Están buscando un tesoro?"- preguntó una niña pequeña.  
- "Claro que no"- Fiori se escuchaba fastidiada.   
- "¿Entonces porque están moviendo esa piedra?"- preguntó otro niño pequeño de cabello castaño.  
- "Porque a lo mejor hay piedras más bonitas debajo"- dijo Mik  
- "¡A lo mejor encontramos algo para nuestro castillo Teki!"  
- "Si quieren piedras, ayúdenos"- dijo Fiori, quien ya estaba cansada de empujar la roca.  
  
Los cuatro niños empujaron la piedra con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto, mágicamente la piedra pareció volverse más liviana y salió rodando a toda velocidad.  
  
-"¡Guau Somos muy fuertes!"- dijo Caro  
- "Es que nosotros estábamos ayudando"- agregó Fiori.  
- "No hay rocas, sólo un montón de tierra"- dijo Mik desilusionado  
- "¡No! Hay algo enterrado"- dijo Teki sacando su palita para excavar.  
- "Sabía que era un tesoro"- dijo riéndose Caro  
  
Teki y Mik excavaron y encontraron cuatro enormes huevos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un dibujo. Uno tenía franjas de color caramelo, otro tenía estrellas moradas, otro lunares azules y el último era de color anaranjado.  
  
-"¡Son huevos!"- dijo Teki  
- "Esto es mejor que las rocas. Mi exposición va a quedar genial"  
- "¿Qué clase de pajarito los puso?"- preguntó Caro  
- "Ninguno boba. Son huevos de Pascua"- dijo Fiori.  
- "¡No soy boba!...¿Qué son los huevos de Pascua?"  
- "La Pascua es una fiesta donde los adultos esconden enormes huevos de chocolate o de plástico decorados en el jardín para que los niños los busquen. Eso hacemos en Italia. Los huevos de plástico tienen juguetes adentro."  
- "Pues no parecen de plástico"  
- "Ni de chocolate"  
- "¡Están bien bonitos! Yo quiero uno"- dijo Caro  
- "De ninguna manera, los necesito para la exposición"  
- "Pero nosotros los ayudamos"- Teki estaba enojado  
- "Nosotros llegamos primero"  
- "Eso no es justo, sólo porque son niños grandes..."  
- "¡Ya basta!"- dijo Fiori- "Creo que lo justo es que cada quién se quede con un huevo."  
- "Pero Fiori..."  
- "Creo que nuestros dos huevos serán suficientes para tu exposición"  
- "¡Gracias!"- dijo Caro emocionada- "A mi me gusta el que parece un dulce"  
- "Y yo quiero el naranja"- dijo Teki  
- "Mi color favorito es el azul"- dijo Fiori mientras tomaba el huevo con lunares azules  
- "Pensé que era el morado"- dijo Mik mientras señalaba la playera morada de su amiga.  
- "Pues no"  
- "¡Qué bueno por que a mi sí me gusta el morado!"-dijo Mik tomando el último huevo- "Además de que tiene estrellas"  
- "Pues creo que con eso estamos de acuerdo"- dijo Fiori- "Gracias por ayudarnos. Tenemos que irnos"  
- "¡Adios!"  
  
-"¡TEKI!, ¡CARO! Ya vámonos"- dijo Anya a lo lejos  
- "Es mamá"- dijo Caro- "Vamos"  
  
------------------------  
  
-"XXV Feria Científica de la primaria de Odaiba"- leyó TK en un anuncio afuera del salón de usos múltiples de la escuela- "Es aquí"  
- "Pues entremos de una vez"- dijo Kari mientras empujaba a su amigo adentro.  
  
La Feria científica era enorme. Muchos niños estaban sentados detrás de su escritorio, exponiendo sus maquetas y proyectos. La variedad de temas era infinita, desde la computación hasta la genética, pasando por la época de los dinosaurios.  
  
-"Busca a la profesora Izumi para entrevistarla, yo mientras tomaré unas fotos"- dijo Kari alejándose.  
-"Muy bien entonces"  
  
TK buscó a la dichosa profesora por toda la feria, hasta que al final preguntó a un niño que estaba en frente de una maqueta con dinosaurios hechos de papel maché.  
  
-"Hola, trabajo en el periódico 'La Nota de la Tarde' y me gustaría entrevistar a la profesora Izumi, ¿sabes dónde la puedo encontrar?"  
- "Ella es mi mamá, es la que está junto al proyecto de energía nuclear"  
- "¿La de verde?"  
- "No, la de la falda rosa"- dijo otra niña, que al mirarla hizo que el estómago de TK se encogiera por alguna razón.  
- "Muy bien. Gracias niños"  
- "No hay de qué"- dijeron los niños a coro.  
- "Oye Mik, creo que tu proyecto es el más bonito"- comentó Fiori una vez que el hombre se alejó.- "Especialmente con nuestros huevos"- los huevos estaban cubiertos con una venda blanca para ocultar su peculiar decoración ¡Los huevos de Pterodáctilo no tenían estrellas moradas!"  
- "Gracias Fiori, de todos modos no puedo participar porque mamá es la directora y papá es maestro"  
- "¿Va a venir?"  
- "Por suerte no."  
- "¡Ay Mik!"  
  
  
-"Disculpe, Profesora Izumi, Soy..."  
- "Un reportero, ¡ya lo sé!. Me gustaría atenderlo pero estoy muy ocupada coordinando el evento. Si lo desea me puede llamar a éste número mañana en la mañana"- dijo la profesora mientras le entregaba una tarjeta. TK la guardó en el bolsillo.   
- "Está bien, muchas gracias"- La profesora Izumi se alejó a toda velocidad para atender un problema en la exposición de animales peligrosos.  
  
-"¿Tuviste suerte?"- preguntó Kari  
- "La encontré pero no la pude entrevistar. Por suerte me dió su número de teléfono..."  
- "¡Eh, picarón!"- bromeó Kari  
- "¡No lo digas ni en broma! Anya es muy celosa. Además ella está casada, ese niño que está en la exposición de los dinosaurios es su hijo"  
- "No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Es sólo una broma"  
- "Creo que el estar casada con Davis ya te afectó"  
- "Ja Ja, muy gracioso. Vámonos entonces"  
- "Sí, creo que por lo menos voy a escribir una reseña de lo que ocurrió"  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
-"Voy a preparar algo de comer. Siéntate en el comedor Teki y empieza la tarea"  
- "Pero..."  
- "Nada de peros, mañana te la voy a revisar como a los demás niños"  
  
Teki se sentó en el comedor y sacó su cuaderno y su lápiz. Poco después comenzó su plana de letras "F". Anya preparaba la comida en la cocina y Caro...  
  
-"¿Caro? ¿Estás en tu cuarto?"- preguntó Anya- "¿Caro?"  
- "Está en ese cuarto"- dijo Teki señalando la recamara de los padres.  
- "¿Y qué está haciendo?"- Anya se dirigió a su cuarto- "Continúa con tu tarea Teki"  
  
Anya abrió la puerta de la recamara. Caro estaba sentada en el escritorio de su padre, revolviendo sus papeles.  
  
-"¡Caro Takaishi! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
- "Estoy buscando un cuento para que nos los leas a Teki y a mí"  
- "Ya sabes que tu padre se enoja mucho cuando juegas con sus papeles"  
- "Pero mami"- Anya tomó a su hija en brazos y la sentó en la cama. Notó que la niña tenía un folder con unas hojas mecanografiadas y un sobre.  
- "¿Qué es eso Caro?"  
- "Es lo que tiene papá en el cajón"  
- "¿Cómo abriste ese cajón si tiene llave?"- desde que conocía a su esposo, a Anya siempre le había intrigado ese cajón y su contenido. El escritorio había pertenecido a la madre de TK.   
- "Con el dedo"- dijo Caro- "No es difícil si tienes dedos pequeños"  
- "Con sólo cuatro años de edad y ya eres una experta en cerrojos"- Anya estaba molesta, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad la invadía.- "¿Qué hay en ese sobre?"  
- "Fotos de Digimon"- anunció Caro con toda tranquilidad. Esa frase provocó un ruido en el comedor y pronto se escucharon los pasos de Teki dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la recámara.  
- "¡Fotos de Digimon!"- dijo Teki  
- "¿Te las ha enseñado tu papá?"  
- "No. Yo las encontré"- dijo Caro mientras se sonrojaba.  
- "Caro, está muy mal abrir los cajones ajenos"  
- "Pero es que quería enseñarte las fotos mami, para que veas que lo que dice mi papá y el de Teki es cierto"  
- "¡Abre el sobre!"- pidió Teki  
- "¡De ninguna manera!"- dijo Anya  
- "¡Vamos mami! Tu también quieres ver al amigo de mi papá"  
  
Anya no pudo resistir la tentación. Abrió el sobre y sacó un fajo de fotografías. Y definitivamente eran imágenes que nunca había visto de su esposo.   
  
-"Ese niño es mi papá, ¿verdad?"- mientras le mostraba la foto de un niño de 8 años sentado en el tronco de un árbol.  
- "No estoy segura Caro"- dijo Anya. La foto más antigua que había visto de su esposo era una en la que aparecía con sus abuelos a los 15 años de edad. Nunca había visto a su esposo de niño.   
- "Pues ese es MI papá"-dijo Teki enseñando otra foto en la que aparecía Tai a los once años de edad junto a una niña de pelo rojo. A su lado estaba un dinosaurio anaranjado.  
- "¡ESE ES AGUMÓN!"- dijo Caro  
  
Anya estaba mareada. Esas fotos eran la prueba irrefutable de que las historias de su esposo eran reales.   
  
- "Mami, ¿quién es ese niño que está con papá?"- preguntó Caro mientras le mostraba a su madre una foto en la que aparecía el mismo niño de ocho años a lado de un niño de once años con el mismo color de cabello y ojos.  
- "Creo que ese es el hermano de tu padre, tu tío Matt"  
- "¿Es el que está desaparecido?"  
- "Si cariño"- Anya dijo con tristeza  
- "¡Chequen ésta foto!"- dijo Teki mientras observaba una foto panorámica donde aparecen 8 niños rodeados de criaturas extrañas. Al lado del niño de 8 años estaba un roedor volador.  
-" Ese debe ser Patamón"- dijo Caro emocionada  
- "Esa es mi tía Kari"- Teki señaló a una niña pequeña que sostenía un huevo amarillo y a su lado estaba un gato blanco.  
  
Anya tomó la siguiente foto, en ella pudo distinguir a los dos niños pequeños, sólo que ahora se veían mayores.  
  
-"Esos son papá y la tía de Teki"-dijo Caro- "Pero ahí ya son grandes"  
- "Ni tanto amor, deben tener como once"  
- "Ahí está mi Papá"-dijo Teki agitando otra foto.  
- "¿Éste?"- Caro le mostró otra foto donde aparecía un niño de cabello y ojos oscuros junto a una criatura azulada.  
- "Claro que no...un momento...¡Ese es mi tío Davis!"  
- "¿El esposo de Kari?"- preguntó Anya  
- "Sí, está igualito. No sabía que el también tenía un amigo Digimon. Le voy a pedir que me cuente un cuento cuando lo vea"  
- "Vaya, por lo visto todos en tu familia conocen a los Digimon"- dijo Anya  
- "No. Mamita nunca los conoció"- dijo Teki- "Al menos eso me dijo papá"  
- "¿Dónde está tu mamá?"  
- "En el cielo"  
- "Lo siento"  
- "¡No importa! Tengo a mi papá conmigo. Además, mamá me cuida desde el cielo, justo como los angelitos de tu papá y la tía Kari."  
- "¡Mira ese niño!"- dijo Caro- "¿No te recuerda a alguien?"  
- "¿A quién?"  
- "Pues al niño con el que encontramos los huevos. Se parece mucho"  
- "Su amigo es un enorme bicho"  
- "¿Me pregunto cómo se llamará?"  
- "¿Tú que crees mami? ¿Mami?"  
  
Pero Anya ya no prestaba atención a las fotografías, estaba leyendo lo que decían las hojas mecanografiadas.  
  
-"¿Qué es eso?"  
- "Ah, es uno de los cuentos de tu papá"  
- "¡Léelo! ¡Por favor!"  
- "¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?"  
- "Sí maestra"  
- "Muy bien"- Anya aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer  
  
"...Ese verano cambió mi vida. Todo comenzó cuando mi mamá decidió enviarme al campamento de la primaria de Odaiba, a pesar de que yo no estudiaba en esa escuela, con la intención de que pasara más tiempo con mi hermano mayor. Cuando llegamos se soltó una terrible nevada, a pesar de que era el mes de agosto, y estuvimos encerrados en la cabaña durante un par de horas. Al salir, ocurrió algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Decidí terminar aquí el capítulo porque ya me estaba quedando muy largo. Espero que les haya gustado.   
  



	4. Extrañas Criaturas

(21 de julio de 2001) ¡Hola! Ya regresé de mis vacaciones. Realmente me hacía falta alejarme del ruido y el aire sucio de mi ciudad. Luego de dos semanas de paz y tranquilidad estoy inspirada para continuar con mis historias. Especialmente después de todo lo que leí, mi mayor fuente de inspiración son los mismos libros. Bueno, pues me voy a apurar con esta historia porque ya debo continuar la de salto al Futuro. Y lo peor es que sólo me quedan dos semanas para acabarlas porque ya voy a regresar a la escuela y el trabajo y ya casi no voy a tener tiempo. Lo bueno es que también mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas. Y finalmente van a estrenar la segunda temporada en mi canal local (Canal 5, XHGC de la Ciudad de México), a ver si ahora sí entiendo los primeros episodios.   
  
Por cierto, quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto al capítulo anterior: Mik no odia a su padre. Es sólo que sus personalidades son muy distintas ( o por lo menos, eso es lo que Mik cree) y eso le dificulta una relación cercana. Pero ya verán lo que ocurre más adelante. Siento haber terminado el capítulo anterior tan abruptamente pero es que ya no tuve tiempo para terminarlo donde quería. Pero con este capítulo cierro lo que paso en el anterior y ya veré que más invento. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reseñas. Ya casi tengo armado el capítulo 5 de Salto al Futuro, sólo me falta escribirlo a computadora. Nos vemos!! =)  
  
  
Capítulo 4: Extrañas Criaturas  
  
  
El reloj marcó las 7 de la noche. Las siete campanadas despertaron a Tai Kamiya de su letargo. Como de costumbre se había perdido en sus pensamientos, como lo hacía todos los días al regresar del trabajo y se sentaba en el sillón de la sala a esperar a que Teki subiera al departamento después de pasar un par de horas con Kari y Davis en el piso inferior. Por lo general reflexionaba acerca del despacho y los casos difíciles, pero ese día los recuerdos del Digimundo habían invadido su mente. El reencontrarse con TK Takaishi lo había impresionado mucho. El verlo convertido en esposo y padre de una niña le había recordado que el tiempo había pasado y que su infancia y juventud habían quedado atrás. Aunque Tai no era precisamente un hombre viejo- acababa de cumplir los 37- últimamente pensaba que la vida se le iba de las manos y que la había desperdiciado. Kari le había dicho hasta el cansancio que eso no era cierto, que debería sentirse orgulloso de lo que había logrado en su vida. Había sido un buen hermano mayor e hijo, salvado al mundo dos veces, estudiado una carrera y finalmente tenía un niño muy bueno. Sin embargo, Tai a veces se sentía vacío...y el conocía la razón: hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era amar. Extrañaba a Jin.   
  
Jin había sido una estrella fugaz en la vida de Taichi Kamiya...literalmente. Recordaba claramente como la había conocido. Ese día no pintaba nada bien para el joven abogado. Tenía en sus manos un caso difícil. Tenía que defender a un hombre de los cargos de homicidio y era tan clara su culpabilidad que Tai no encontraba argumentos que pudieran salvarlo de la cárcel. Y la verdad es que no quería hallarlos. Un hombre que había sido capaz de matar a otro ser no podía estar libre. Sin embargo, Tai se había visto obligado a tomar ese caso en sus manos. Eso era algo que odiaba de su profesión: Cuando tenía que defender a alguien que no merecía ser defendido. Era algo que se oponía a sus principios, a la razón por la que había estudiado Derecho y renunciado al fútbol, para sorpresa su familia y amigos: El deseaba ayudar a los inocentes, no a los culpables. En fin, ese día llegó al juzgado listo para un juicio difícil. Entró el juez, entraron los testigos, entró el prisionero...y entró la fiscal. Y fue entonces cuando su corazón dio un vuelco. Jin no sólo era una mujer muy inteligente, sino que había algo en ella que inmediatamente hacía que te sintieras a gusto. No era precisamente bella, pero eso era algo que a Tai no le importó cuando la vio. El juicio pasaba y el tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantenerse atento. Tal como lo había previsto, perdió el caso gracias al trabajo de Jin y a la falta de pruebas del abogado defensor. El juicio terminó y él se acercó a la abogada y la invitó a tomar un café "para discutir el caso".  
  
Y lo que fue una visita a la cafetería, se convirtió en una cena, luego en una visita a un club nocturno y antes de que Tai se diera cuenta estaba besando a esa mujer en la entrada de su casa. Los días pasaron y cuando acababan de cumplir un mes de noviazgo Jin informó a su novio que se iban a convertir en padres. Se casaron en el mismo juzgado donde se conocieron al día siguiente y un mes después se juraron amor eterno ante el altar. Los siguientes meses fueron los más felices en la vida del matrimonio Kamiya. Jin entró a trabajar al mismo bufete que su esposo y permaneció ahí hasta que su embarazo se lo impidió. Mientras tanto se prepararon para la llegada de su bebé. Finalmente llegó el ansiado día del nacimiento y Tai casi choca mientras llevaba a su esposa al hospital. Jin se despidió de Tai poco antes de entrar al quirófano, ya que el bebé venía en una mala posición y era necesaria una cesárea. Tai no podía imaginarse que ese iba a ser su último beso. Tres horas después el médico informaba a Tai que había habido una complicación en la cirugía y que su esposa había muerto. El no lo podía entender. Habían ido a comprar la cuna del bebé esa misma mañana. Ella estaba sana. No podía estar muerta. Tai no lloró cuando recibió la terrible noticia, ni siquiera cuando depositó las cenizas de Jin en el mar como ella se lo había comentado un día. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró a su departamento con el pequeño bebé en sus brazos y vio la recámara que Jin había puesto tanto empeño en decorar para el niño se derrumbó. Entró en una profunda depresión que casi le hizo perder su empleo. El antiguo representante del valor estaba aterrado...aterrado porque en su panorama sólo había oscuridad, una vida sin Jin.   
  
Afortunadamente, su hermana Kari nunca lo dejó. Ella se hizo cargo del niño e incluso le escogió el nombre porque el padre no daba señales de hacerlo en un futuro cercano. Le puso Teki porque le gustó como sonaba. Poco a poco Tai se recuperó de la pérdida de Jin y se hizo cargo de su hijo. Pronto vio que aunque no se parecía físicamente a Jin (Kari le decía que el niño era su clon), su carácter era el mismo. Jin formó parte de la vida de Tai Kamiya por sólo 10 meses, pero dejó un recuerdo muy valioso, uno que duraría toda la vida. Tai y Teki eran muy unidos, aunque Tai lo dejaba durante el día con Kari o en una guardería, el tiempo que pasaba con el lo aprovechaba al máximo. Jugaban fútbol, iban a cine, al parque. Poco después comenzó a contarle cuentos de su infancia y de su madre, y cuando su imaginación se agotó Agumón salió al rescate. Tai se alegraba cuando veía como su pequeño hijo escuchaba casi sin parpadear los relatos de las aventuras que había compartido con Agumón mucho tiempo atrás. Kari lo regañaba a menudo por ello, pero Tai lo adjudicaba a que su hermana se había vuelto muy dura con el tiempo. Ella también había sufrido mucho en el pasado y casi había perdido su dulzura e inocencia. Afortunadamente, su matrimonio con Davis le había hecho mucho bien y poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma. Especialmente ahora que iba a ser madre.   
  
El reloj marcó las 7:20. El timbre sonó y Tai se acercó a la puerta mientras se acomodaba la corbata y se pasaba la mano por el pelo, su antiguo signo distintivo y del que se había tenido que deshacer cuando comenzó la carrera. Abrió la puerta.  
  
-"¡Papito!"- exclamó el pequeño Teki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre.  
- "¡Hasta que finalmente llegas!"- dijo Tai- "¿Cómo te fue?"  
- "¡Genial papá!"  
- "Que tal Tai"- dijo Anya mientras entraba al departamento con Caro  
- "Hola Anya, por favor siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?"  
- "No muchas gracias. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo"  
  
Tai se sentó junto a la mujer extrañado. Teki llevó a Caro a su cuarto para mostrarle sus juguetes.   
  
- "Bueno, ¿de que quieres hablar?"  
  
Anya sacó el sobre de fotografías y se lo entregó a Tai. El hombre examinó las fotografías y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes serio.   
  
-"¡Esto es genial! Todavía existen las fotos"  
- "¿A qué te refieres?"  
- "Estas fotos las tomó mi hermana. Perdió los archivos cuando se robaron su computadora hace algunos años y temíamos que todos nuestros recuerdos del Digimundo se habían esfumado para siempre. Pero por lo visto mi hermana le dio una copia de las fotos a TK antes de que se fuera a Francia"  
- "Así parece. Le preguntaré eso a mi esposo"  
- "Supongo que nunca te las enseñó"  
- "Supones bien. Quiero preguntarte una cosa"  
- "¿Sí?"  
- "¿Ese muchacho rubio es mi esposo?"  
- "Sí. Y la niña es mi hermana"  
- "Muy bien. Entonces el joven que está a lado de TK es su hermano, ¿verdad?"  
  
Anya notó que la mirada de Tai se entristecía.  
  
- "Así es. Ese es el miserable de Matt Ishida"  
- "¿Miserable?"  
- "No me tomes en serio. Así le decía cuando estaba molesto con él"  
- "Supongo que estás molesto"  
- "Sí. Desapareció y nunca volvimos a saber nada de él. Era mi mejor amigo"  
- "¿Podrías platicarme de él?"  
- "Por supuesto"  
  
----------------------------  
  
- "Y bueno, aquí es donde vivo"- dijo Kari mientras le mostraba a TK su edificio.  
- "Vaya sorpresa...siempre has vivido aquí"- el tono de voz de su amigo no mostraba sorpresa alguna.  
- "En parte sí. Pero verás, mis padres vivían en el piso 15, Tai vive en el piso 6 y yo vivo en el piso 5"  
- "Oh, ya veo"  
- "Así me encontré con Davis"  
- "¿Perdón?"  
- "Ya te dije que él trabaja en una agencia de bienes raíces. Pues me quería mudar al mismo edificio que Tai para ayudarlo con Teki, que en ese entonces tenía como 2 años de edad. Un día vi que uno de los departamentos estaba en venta, fui a la agencia de Bienes Raíces y Davis estaba ahí. Me enseñó el departamento y luego fuimos a comer para platicar de los viejos tiempos. Me costó trabajo atraparlo"- Kari sonrió  
- "¿Qué? ¿Atraparlo?"  
- "Así es. Davis se acababa de divorciar por lo que no quería saber nada de mujeres"  
- "Así que esta vez la que batalló fuiste tú"  
- "Digamos que fue a cambio de todo lo que él insistió cuando éramos niños"  
- "Entonces te costó mucho trabajo, ¿verdad?"  
- "Pues sí. Pero finalmente nos hicimos novios y nos casamos"- Kari volteó hacia la esquina y vio a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos- "Hablando del rey de Roma...ese es Davis"- Kari empujó a TK hacia la puerta- "Escóndete"  
- "Vamos Kari..."  
- "Cállate. Ya está cerca"  
  
Davis se sorprendió cuando encontró a su esposa esperándolo en la puerta. Normalmente ella ya estaba en la casa cuando él regresaba del trabajo.   
  
-"¡Kari! ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
- "Hola mi amor. Acabo de llegar de la redacción"  
- "Pero si son las 7:30 de la noche. No me digas que estás trabajando horas extras. Ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola de noche, especialmente con el embarazo y..."  
- "Tranquilo cielo, ya tengo quien me acompañe. Además me siento muy bien"  
- "¿Y quién es tu acompañante si puedo preguntar?"  
- "Yo, Davis"- TK salió de su escondite sonriendo- "Cuánto tiempo sin verte"  
- "¿TK?"  
- "El mismo"  
- "Pe...pero. ¿Cómo?"- Davis estaba tenso.  
- "TK es el nuevo reportero cielo. Ahora somos colegas"  
- "pe...pero..."  
- "¿No me vas a decir otra cosa Davis?"  
- "Por supuesto. Me da mucho gusto verte"- Davis abrazó a su amigo- "¿Dónde has estado?"  
- "Aquí y allá...pero ahora me voy a establecer en Odaiba"  
- "Qué bien. Vamos arriba, a Tai le va a dar mucho gusto verte"  
- "Ya nos encontramos. De hecho, me reencontré con Kari gracias a Teki"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Mi esposa es la maestra de Teki. Y por lo visto mi hija ya es su amiga"  
- "Conque estás casado. Felicidades"- Kari notó como Davis se veía visiblemente aliviado al enterarse del matrimonio de TK. Por lo visto algunas cosas nunca cambian. Davis se relajó y la platica que sostuvo con TK fue más amena conforme subían las escaleras.  
  
-------------  
  
-"¿Qué haces Mik?"- preguntó Fiori mientras veía a su amigo trabajar delante de una computadora- "Pensé que odiabas estos aparatos"  
- "Los odio, pero aún así se utilizarlos. No sería digno hijo de mi padre si no supiera usarlos. Por cierto, ya deberías estar en tu casa"  
- "La señora Ichijouji me va a recoger a las 8, le hablé por teléfono porque quería hacerte compañía"  
- "Ese es el problema al ser el hijo de la directora. Tengo que esperar a que todos se vayan para que mamá pueda cerrar la escuela."- Mik volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla.  
- "¿Y qué estás haciendo entonces?"  
- "Bueno, pensé que sería bueno aprovechar el tiempo y hacer un poco de investigación. Esta base de datos contiene los nombres de todos los niños que han estudiado en este distrito en los últimos 60 años. Mira por ejemplo a mi madre"  
  
Mik tecleó el nombre "Mimi Tachikawa" en la computadora e hizo clic en un botón que decía buscar.  
  
-"¿Tachikawa? Pensé que era la Profesora Izumi"  
- "Izumi es el apellido de mi papá. Mamá siempre usa su nombre de casada"  
  
El monitor mostró los resultados de la búsqueda.   
  
"SE ENCONTRARON 5 RESULTADOS PARA 'Mimi Tachikawa'"  
  
-"Ahora voy a ver cuál es el archivo de mamá. Por lo visto hay otras niñas con su nombre. Mira este es"  
  
La pantalla ahora mostraba la foto de la madre de Mik a los 12 años de edad. Aparecía el nombre, fecha de nacimiento y el promedio de la primaria.   
  
- "Este archivo sólo contiene datos hasta la primaria porque mamá se fue a Estados Unidos en cuanto la terminó. Si se hubiera quedado aparecerían los datos de la secundaria y la preparatoria, así como una foto más reciente"  
- "Muy bonito Mik, pero para qué quieres ver los promedios de tus padres"  
- "No quiero ver los promedios de mis padres Fiori. Lo que quiero es encontrar el archivo de tu tío. Si aparece seguramente habrá una foto de él"  
- "Eso sería fabuloso. Nunca he visto una foto de él. Sólo se que se parece a papá"  
- "Muy bien, entonces voy a teclear...¿Cómo se llama tu tío?"  
- "Creo que Takeru"  
- "Muy bien, entonces voy a poner 'Takeru Ishida'"  
  
La computadora realizó la búsqueda.  
  
"SE ENCONTRARON 2 RESULTADOS PARA 'Takeru Ishida'"  
  
-"Uno de estos archivos debe ser el de tu tío Fiori"- dijo Mik emocionado. Pero la búsqueda fue en vano ya que los dos Takeru Ishida no correspondían a la poca información que Fiori tenía de su tío. Uno de los archivos mostraba a un jóven que había nacido 3 años antes que el padre de Fiori ("Mi tío era el hermano menor, Mik") y el otro era un niño que había fallecido a los 9 años de edad.  
  
-"¡No puede ser!"- dijo Fiori angustiada  
- "¿Estás segura de que tu tío estudió aquí"  
- "Por supuesto. Mi tío estudió la primaria y parte de la secundaria en esta escuela, al igual que mi papá...podrías buscar a mi papá"  
- "Claro"  
  
Mik realizó la búsqueda de 'Yamato Ishida' y minutos después los dos niños contemplaban el archivo del padre de Fiori.  
  
-"Ese es mi papá cuando salió de la preparatoria. Un año después se fue a Europa a buscar a su familia y ocurrió lo que te dije"  
- "Voy a imprimir esta foto"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Porque dices que tu tío se parece a tu papá. Y bueno, quiero tener una referencia para ayudarte en la búsqueda"  
- "Gracias Mik"  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
- "Que bien estuvo esta noche"- dijo TK mientras entraba al departamento con Caro en brazos  
- "Tantos cuentos me tienen mareada"- dijo Anya mientras tomaba a Caro y se dirigía al cuarto de la niña- "Especialmente el esposo de Kari. En cuanto Teki le preguntó acerca de la criatura que aparecía en las fotos se puso como loco a hablar de V-mon"  
- "Dice que hacía mucho tiempo que quería hablarle de sus aventuras a Teki, pero Kari se lo impedía. Así que digamos que se desahogó esta noche...por cierto, debo hablar con Caro acerca de abrir cajones que no son los suyos"  
- "Tienes razón...aunque en ese caso yo también debo pedirte una disculpa cariño, porque también vi las fotos y leí lo que habías escrito"  
- "Bueno...y qué te pareció"  
- "Está muy bien, aunque me parece que la parte del demonio que mata a tu amigo Angemon es un poco atemorizante para una novela infantil"  
- "Pues es la verdad Anya...y eso no es nada comparado con lo que pasamos más adelante"  
- "Ven acá"- Anya ya había regresado a la sala después de dejar a Caro en su cama. Se aproximó a su esposo y lo abrazó- "Lo bueno es que todo eso quedó atrás cariño, ya no hay mundos en peligro ni monstruos que quieran matarte"  
- "Eso sí...aunque no sabes como quisiera ver a mis amigos una vez más"  
- "Creo que el único consuelo que te puedo dar es que mientras haya personas que quieran escuchar los relatos acerca de los Digimon, ellos estarán presente"  
  
-------------------  
  
- "Y el otro amigo de papito platicó acerca de una criatura que se llamaba V-mon"- Caro le platicaba a su huevo. A diferencia de los otros tres niños que pensaban que sus hallazgos no eran más que huevos de Pascua, Caro seguía afirmando que su huevo lo había puesto un pajarito y que muy pronto nacería un bebé pajarito. Caro no tenía permiso para tener mascotas en el departamento (órdenes de la casera) por lo que el día anterior lo había escondido muy bien antes de ir a casa de Teki. EL huevo estaba dentro de una canasta en la que Caro solía dormir a sus muñecas. Eran las seis de la mañana de Viernes y mamá no tardaría en levantarla para ir al jardín de niños.   
  
-"Pero mi favorito es Patamón, el amigo de papito. Es muy bonito, ya incluso vi una foto de él. Y por lo visto quería mucho a papá. Yo también quiero que veas las fotos de Patamón y conozcas a papito, te va a caer bien y nos va a contar cuentos cuando nazcas. Mamá también es muy linda. Su nombre es Anya. Y el nombre de papito es Takeru, pero le dicen TK de cariño"- Caro tomó una foto donde aparecen sus padres con ella y se la mostró al huevo- "¿Puedes ver la foto? Mamá es la de la izquierda, y papito es el de la derecha. Mira"  
  
Caro acercó aún más la foto al huevito y en cuanto hizo contacto el cascarón se rompió. La niña brincó del susto y casi se cae de la cama.  
  
-"Ya vas a nacer"- dijo la niña emocionada- "Y vas a ver a mis papás y a Teki. Me pregunto que clase de pollito serás, te voy a tener que buscar unos gusanos y..."  
  
Pero el huevo se abrió y lo que salió no se parecía en nada a un pájaro. Era una criatura pequeña y blanca. Parecía un enorme malavisco con dos pequeños ojos negros. Hizo unos extraños ruiditos y examinó a Caro. La niña intentó tomar a la criatura pero ésta retrocedió asustada.  
  
-"¡Ven aquí! No te voy a hacer nada"- dijo Caro mientras acercaba la mano al malvavisco, pero éste brincó de la canasta y se arrastró a lo largo de la cama, mientras intentaba escapar de la niña.- "¡Oye regresa!!"  
  
Los gritos de Caro despertaron al matrimonio Takaishi que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó TK  
-"Debe ser Caro jugando a las seis de la mañana"- murmuró Anya medio dormida- "Voy a ver que le ocurre. Espero que no haya sido una pesadilla producida por tantas historias que le contaron"  
- "Eso espero"  
  
Anya dejó el cuarto y TK ya se iba a levantar cuando los gritos de su esposa lo asustaron.  
  
-"¡AHHHH! ¡Una larva!"  
  
TK corrió al cuarto de Caro y encontró a Anya sosteniendo a Caro con una mano y señalando algo en la cama de la niña.  
  
-"¿Qué te pasa Anya?"  
- "Una larva enorme está en la cama de Caro"  
- "¿Larva?"- TK se acercó a la cama y notó un pequeño bulto temblando debajo de una manta.  
- "Es mi bebé, pero me tiene miedo, no quiere que lo toque"  
- "Ni te atrevas Caro, puede ser venenoso"- dijo Anya- "Ten cuidado Takeru"  
  
  
TK levantó la manta y encontró a la "larva" hecha bola temblando en medio de la cama.  
  
-"No puedo creerlo"- dijo TK. La voz del hombre puso en alerta a la criatura, que volteó a ver al humano. En cuanto los ojitos de la criatura entraron en contacto con los ojos de TK dejó de temblar y brincó hacia él, aterrizando en sus manos y brincando visiblemente alegre.  
  
-"EL bebé no le tiene miedo a papá"- dijo Caro  
- "Suelta eso TK, te puede lastimar"  
- "Nada de eso Anya, es inofensivo"  
- "¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué es esa cosa?"  
- "Es un Poyomón"  
  
-------------------------  
  
- "Hola Fiori. Perdona por no despedirme anoche cuando llegó la señora Ichijouji pero es que tenía que ayudar a mamá"  
- "No te preocupes Mik"- pero Fiori se veía alterada  
- "¿Qué te pasa Fiori?"  
- "Tenemos que hablar"  
- "¿De qué?"  
- "Aquí no. Vamos a un lugar donde no nos pueda ver nadie"  
- "Muy bien"  
  
  
Los dos niños salieron al patio y se escondieron detrás de un árbol que estaba al fondo del mismo.   
  
-"Muy bien Fiori, dime que pasa"  
  
Fiori se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, abrió su mochila y sacó una criatura de color rojo que parecía un guante de cocina. La criatura temblaba de miedo y quería escapar de las manos de Fiori.  
  
-"¿Qué es eso?"  
- "Es lo que yo quisiera saber, debe ser un animal japonés porque nunca los he visto"  
- "Pues yo tampoco. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?"  
- "Eso es lo peor de todo. Salió del huevo de pascua que me llevé. Mik, no son huevos de Pascua, hay animales adentro de ellos."  
- "¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que también hay un monstruo raro adentro del mío. ¿Cuándo se rompió el tuyo?"  
- "Esta mañana. Lo tenía adentro de la mochila y lo saqué para guardar mis libros. Lo puse en una repisa donde tengo una foto de mi familia y el huevo se rompió. Me lo llevé porque no quiero que lo vea la Señora Ichijouji. Sería el colmo que con sólo dos días en su casa ya esté metiendo animales raros"  
- "Tengo que ir a mi casa Fiori. ¿Qué tal si mi huevo se rompió y hay una criatura babeante rondando por mi cuarto? A mamá le daría un infarto si viera algo como esta cosa roja"- Mik señaló a la criatura roja que seguía temblando asustada.   
- "Lo bueno es que tu mamá no está ahora en casa"- dijo Fiori  
- "Eso sí. Bueno, saliendo de la escuela me voy a ir a casa corriendo"  
- "Yo te acompaño...por cierto, tenemos que advertirle a los otros dos niños"  
- "Nos encargaremos de eso después Fiori"  
  
---------------------------  
  
-"QUe bueno que tu mamá se quedó un rato más en la escuela"  
- "Es que un reportero la llamó por teléfono"- dijo Mik- "Eso es lo que alcancé a escuchar cuando le pedí las llaves de la casa. Eso me da tiempo suficiente para encontrar el huevo o la criatura y sacarla de la casa"  
- "No podemos abandonarlas Mik"- dijo Fiori- "Son seres vivos"  
- "Las podemos llevar al zoológico. Es un mejor lugar que adentro de tu mochila"  
- "Eso sí"  
- "Muy bien Fiori, ya llegamos"- Mik extrajo las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta- "Bienvenida a mi casa"  
- "Gracias Mik"  
  
Los dos niños entraron a la casa, que se encontraba a oscuras.  
  
-"No hay nadie"- dijo Mik- "Vamos a buscar mi huevo"  
  
Entraron a la recámara de Mik, que también estaba a oscuras. Fiori abrió la cortina mientras Mik se dirigió a su librero, donde había dejado al huevo la noche anterior. Sólo encontró unos pedazos de cascarón con estrellas moradas.  
  
-"¡No puede ser! Ya no está"- dijo Mik pálido mientras buscaba en los alrededores- "¿Dónde se metió?"  
- "¿Buscabas esto hijo?"- una voz de hombre asustó a Mik y Fiori que se dieron la vuelta. En frente de ellos estaba un hombre un poco bajito con el cabello rojizo y los ojos negros, igual que los de Mik. Su expresión era muy seria, no así la de la extraña criatura que tenía en la mano derecha, que parecía un molusco verdoso con un tubito por boca. A diferencia de la criatura de Fiorir, el molusco se veía muy contento y a gusto en las manos del hombre.  
  
- "Pa...papá"- murmuró Mik. Fiori examinó al hombre, ¿Con que ese era el padre de Mik? No se veía tan extraño como lo había descrito el niño el día anterior.   
- "¿Esto es lo que buscabas Mik?"- repitió el hombre- "¿Buscabas a éste Babumón?"  
  
-"¿BABUQUÉ?"  
  
  
-Continuará-  



	5. Conexiones

-Continuará-  
  
----------------------  
  
Nota: ¡Hola de nuevo! Como podrán ver me estoy apurando para terminar esta historia. Las cosas se van a poner interesantes en este capítulo, se los aseguro. Por cierto quiero hacer una aclaración: Recibí un e-mail en el que me preguntaban si el personaje de Anya era una niña elegida. Me extrañó esa pregunta así que hice un poquito de investigación y descubrí que en la segunda temporada en algún momento aparece una niña elegida rusa llamada Anya. Les juro que fue una increíble coincidencia. La Anya de mi historia no tiene NADA que ver con la que aparece en la caricatura, a excepción del nombre y la nacionalidad, ¿de acuerdo?. También descubrí que hay una niña elegida MEXICANA llamada Rosa. Y por las fotos que vi (agregué una a mi "profile") ella es de Yucatán ya que vive cerca de unas ruinas mayas (creo que es Chichen-Itza aunque podría equivocarme). ¡Sólo espero que no se vayan por el estereotipo del mexicano!. En fin, aquí va el capítulo 5:  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: Conexiones  
  
Bueno, en el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en el encuentro entre Mik, Fiori y el padre de Mik. Pero retrocedamos unas cuantas horas ya que otros eventos ocurrieron antes de esta reunión.  
  
----------------------  
  
- "¿Qué es lo que come un Poyomón?"- preguntó Caro mientras se servía un poco de cereal. Estaba en el comedor desayunando en compañía de su padre, que estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de café, con Poyomón acomodado en su cabeza. Anya se había ido como todos los días a las 7:30 para llegar temprano a la escuela, aunque había tenido que tomar una taza de té cargado para calmarse. Esa noche iba a tener una discusión muy importante con su esposo e hija.   
  
-"Pues, cualquier cosa que pueda comer un bebé"- TK se sentó a lado de su hija y colocó al bebé digimon en la mesa. Tomó un pedazo de pan remojado en leche que había traído de la cocina y se lo dió a Poyomón, quien por lo visto estaba hambriento.- "Muy bien Caro, como estaba ocupado calmando a tu madre no pude hablar contigo así que lo haré ahora: ¿Dónde encontraste a Poyomón?"  
  
-"Encontré un huevo en el parque papito. Debajo de una roca, cerca del arenero. Era un huevo muy bonito con franjas amarillas"  
  
-"¿Era el único huevo?"  
  
- "No, habían otros tres huevitos. Uno era naranja con rayas moradas, el otro tenía triángulos azules y el último estrellas moradas"  
  
- "¿Los tocaste?"  
  
- "Yo no, pero los demás sí"  
  
-"¿Los demás?"  
  
- "Sí, Teki y otros dos niños tomaron un huevo como recuerdo"  
  
- "¿TEKI TIENE UNO DE ESOS HUEVOS?"- exclamó TK poniéndose de pie.  
  
- "Sí papá..."- Caro no terminó su frase porque su padre se dirigió al videófono, sacó un papel de su bolsillo y marcó un número. Segundos después la imagen de Tai Kamiya apareció en la pantalla.  
  
- "¿Hola? Hey TK eres tú. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"  
- "Tenemos que hablar"  
- "¿De qué?"  
- "De esto"- TK mostró a Poyomón a la pantalla. Tai se puso pálido.  
- "Pero eso... ¡es un digimon!. ¿De dónde salió?"  
- "Caro lo encontró. Y eso no es todo Tai, Teki también tiene uno"  
- "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo es que no me lo ha dicho?"  
- "Teki desconoce que lo tiene, Tai. Sólo encontró un digihuevo y se lo llevó a casa. El de Caro se rompió hace un par de horas"  
- "Tengo que hablar con Teki...Kari ya se lo llevó y yo estaba a punto de marcharme...¡Qué hago!"  
- "Creo que lo mejor es encontrar ese huevo Tai, si es que el digimon que está adentro no ha nacido aún"  
- "Espera un minuto"- Tai desapareció de la pantalla.  
  
-"¿A dónde fue el Señor Kamiya?"- preguntó Caro  
- "Creo que fue a buscar el huevo de Teki, cielo. Termina tu desayuno que ya nos vamos"  
  
TK permaneció frente al videófono un par de minutos mientras terminaba de alimentar a Poyomón (cosa que le trajo muchos recuerdos). De pronto la cara pálida de Tai reapareció.  
  
- "¿Tai?"  
- "Lo encontré TK. Un huevo anaranjado con franjas moradas. En cuánto lo toqué se rompió y salió esto"- Tai mostró una criatura negra con ojitos de color de rosa.  
- "¡Qué lindo!"- exclamó Caro que miraba desde el comedor  
- "Es un botamón"  
- "Así es. Y por lo visto está muy inquieto"- el Botamón de Tai no temblaba en lo absoluto, sino que brincaba alegremente en la mano del hombre. Justo como lo hacía Poyomón cuando estaba cerca de TK.   
- "¿Qué vamos a hacer Tai? ¿Qué significa esto?"  
- "No lo sé...ojalá Izzy estuviera con nosotros. Dime una cosa TK, ¿hay otros huevos?"  
- "De acuerdo con Caro sí. Otros dos huevos. Y por la descripción que me dió son los huevos de un Babumón y un Punimón"  
- "¿Dónde están?"  
- "Otros dos niños los tienen"  
- "Tenemos que encontrarlos TK, ¿te imaginas los problemas en los que se van a meter si se rompen?. Afortunadamente Teki y Caro conocen a los digimon"  
- "Muy bien, iré esta tarde con Caro al parque para buscar a esos niños"  
- "Yo mientras me llevaré a este Botamón conmigo. Es lo mejor"  
- "Yo haré lo mismo"  
- "Ponte de acuerdo con mi hermana, tenemos que reunirnos cuanto antes"  
- "Lo haré. Nos vemos Tai"  
- "Adios"- y la imagen de Tai desapareció de la pantalla.  
  
  
-"¿El digimon de Teki se llama Botamón?"- preguntó Caro  
- "Sí"  
- "Pues él no tenía miedo cuando lo encontró el señor Kamiya. Creo que Poyomón es miedoso"- dijo Caro ofendida.  
- "No lo creo"- dijo TK  
- "Pero mira como tiembla cuando lo quiero tocar. Sólo te quiere a tí. ¿Por qué?"  
- "No lo sé...aunque sospecho la razón"- volteó a ver a Poyomón- "¿Eres tú?"  
  
La criatura brincó un par de veces. TK no pudo descifrar si era una afirmación o una negación.   
  
- "Bueno, por lo menos sé que me tienes confianza"- lo acercó a Caro y Poyomón se puso a temblar- "Tranquilo, ella es mi hija y te aseguro que no te va a hacer daño"  
  
Poyomón pareció escucharlo porque se quedó quieto y permitió que Caro lo tocara.  
  
-"¡Qué suave es!"  
  
------------------  
  
- "Ya son casi las nueve y Caro no llega"- se quejó Teki a la entrada de la escuela.  
- "No han de tardar"- dijo Kari- "Más le vale a TK o llegaremos tarde al trabajo"  
- "¡Ya los vi!"- dijo Teki- "¡CARO!"  
  
  
-"Allá está Teki"- dijo Caro- "Espera a que sepa lo de los digimon"  
- "Caro, ¿qué te dije?"  
- "Que no le dijera nada a Teki hasta que salgamos de la escuela"  
- "Exactamente Caro. Te lo advierto"  
- "Está bien papá...¿pero por qué no puedo?"  
- "Tai necesita hablar primero con él, así como lo hicimos tú y yo. ¿Entiendes? Ni una palabra, especialmente a tus compañeros"  
- "Entiendo"  
- "Gracias Caro. Dile a mamá que hoy te voy a recoger para ir al parque. No creo que quiera acompañarnos. Han sido demasiadas impresiones para un sólo día"  
- "Se lo diré"  
- "Hola Caro"- dijo Teki cuando se acercaron  
- "Hola Teki, Kari"  
- "¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es Takeru? No vamos a llegar y tienes que entregar ese reporte hoy"  
- "Ya lo sé...voy a localizar a esa directora para hacerle la entrevista aunque sea telefónica...y mi tardanza tiene una explicación"  
- "¿Cuál?"  
- "Adiós papá, señora Kari"  
- "Adiós Caro, Adiós Teki"- dijeron los dos adultos mientras veían a los niños entrar a la escuela.  
- "Vamos Kari, te lo explicaré todo en la oficina"  
  
---------------------  
  
(Ahora pasamos a lo que ocurrió varias horas después, en la casa de Mik).  
  
- "¿Qué dijiste papá?"- preguntó Mik al señor Izumi  
- "Babumón. ¿Es tuyo?"  
- "No lo sé...¿salió de éste huevo?"- Mik le mostró a su padre los pedazos de cascaron.  
- "Así es. Ya me iba al trabajo cuando ví que habías dejado la ventana de tu cuarto abierta. La fui a cerrar y escuché un ruidito en tu librero. Fue así cuado vi al huevo moviéndose encima de la repisa. Lo toqué y en ese momento se rompió y salió este Babumón"  
- "¿Así se llama? Nunca había escuchado acerca de un animal como ese"- dijo Mik.  
- "¿Animal? Así que no sabes lo que es esto. ¿verdad?"  
- "No papá...¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me miras de ese modo?"  
- "Bueno hijo...pensé que nunca tendría oportunidad de platicarte esto, así que me da mucho gusto poder hacerlo finalmente"- se sentó en la cama- "Siéntate Mik, y también tú, ¿cómo te llamas?"  
- "Fiori, Señor Izumi"  
- "Muy bien Fiori, siéntate"- luego colocó al Babumón en la mano de Mik, pero comenzó a temblar y regresó a las manos de su padre- "Niños, éste es un Digimon"  
- "Digi...¿qué?"  
- "Digimon. Digital Monster o Monstruo Digital"  
- "Por favor papá no empieces con tus ideas..."- Mik se levantó molesto. Si algo no quería era que su padre lo mareara con sus locas teorías, especialmente enfrente de Fiori.  
- "Siéntate Mik que debes escuchar esto"  
  
Y así el Señor Izumi le platicó a Mik y a Fiori acerca del Digimundo y lo que eran los DIgimon.   
  
- "Entonces existe un mundo paralelo al nuestro, que es algo así como la versión física de la Web, a la que se puede acceder mediante una computadora"- dijo Mik incrédulo- "Caramba papá, ahora sí te volaste la barda"  
- "No queres creerme, ¿verdad?."- el Señor Izumi sacó un aparato de su bolsillo- "Éste es mi digivice"  
  
Fiori lo tomó y lo examinó por unos minutos. Por alguna razón creía haber visto algo parecido anteriormente.  
  
- "Parece un Tamagotchi"- dijo Mik.- "¿Qué quieres probarme papá? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme simplemente que esto es una especie de caracol o babosa? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar teorías extrañas y difíciles de entender?"  
- "Porque es la verdad Mik"- dijo otra voz. Mik volteó a ver y encontró a su madre en la puerta observándolos. Su mirada se centró en Babumón. Y por alguna razón no se desmayó o armó un escándalo como Mik esperaba.  
  
-"¿Mamá? ¿Tu también crees esto?"- eso sí que era extraño. Su madre por lo general regañaba a su esposo cuando se ponía a decir cosas demasiado extrañas o elaboradas, para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Pero en esta ocasión parecía apoyarlo.  
  
-"Claro que lo creo Mik, porque yo he estado en el Digimundo. Yo fui una niña elegida"  
- "¿Niña elegida?"  
- "Apenas les iba a contar esa parte cariño"- el señor Izumi volteó a ver a Mik- "¿Sabes cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo?"  
- "Le arreglaste la computadora y descubrieron que eran compañeros de la primaria"  
- "Algo así, aunque nunca fuimos amigos en la primaria...hasta ese día en el campamento de verano"- dijo la madre.   
- "¿Qué ocurrió?"- a diferencia de Mik, Fiori estaba muy interesada en la historia. En ese momento su criatura salió de la mochila temblando y cayó en manos de la Prof. Izumi, y se puso a brincar alegremente.  
- "La cosa roja ya no está asustada"- dijo Mik.  
- "Es un Punimón, un Digimón bebé"- dijo su padre- "¿Dónde encontraron estos Digimon?"  
  
Mik y Fiori les contaron la historia de los huevos.  
  
-"¿Así que otros dos niños se llevaron dos digihuevos?...y por lo visto son los huevos de un Botamón y un Poyomón"  
- "Tenemos que encontrarlos Izzy"- dijo la Profesora Izumi.- "¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto?"  
- "No lo sé Mimi, pero lo voy a investigar"  
- "¿Disculpen? Creo que nos iban a contar acerca de un campamento o algo así"- dijo Fiori.  
- "Ah sí. ¿Mimi?"  
- "Muy bien, yo lo contaré"- Mimi suspiró al ver a su esposo acercarse a la computadora de Mik y encenderla. Seguramente se iba a poner a investigar como siempre lo hacía cuando le picaba la curiosidad- "Verás Mik, tu padre y yo nos conocimos realmente hace 26 años, en el año 1999. Ambos teníamos 10 años y estudiábamos el cuarto grado en Odaiba. Ese verano tus abuelos nos mandaron de campamento, sin saber de las extrañas condiciones climáticas que habían"  
- "¿Extrañas?"  
- "Si ves en los periódicos de ese año, descubrirás que el sol ardía en lugares que debían ser fríos, llovía tanto que algunos lugares se inundaron y nevaba en lugares donde el verano estaba en pleno apogeo. Eso nos ocurrió a nosotros"  
- "¿Nevó en un campamento de verano? ¡Súper!"  
- "Ni tanto cielo, porque cayó una terrible tormenta que nos obligó a permanecer dentro de la cabaña un par de horas. En cuanto terminó salimos y vimos una aurora boreal"  
- "Algo que no es posible en esta parte del mundo"- murmuró Izzy mientras tecleaba en la computadora.  
- "Eso es precisamente lo que dijo tu padre mientras admirábamos el cielo"- dijo Mimi riéndose.  
- "¿Sólo eran tú y papá?"- preguntó Mik.  
- "No cielo, éramos 7 niños. Tu padre, yo, Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Joe Kido, Matt Ishida y..."  
- "¿MATT ISHIDA?"- gritaton Mik y Fiori al mismo tiempo. Izzy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a los niños.  
- "¿Qué ocurre?"  
- "¿Ustedes conocen a Matt Ishida?"- preguntó Fiori.  
- "Claro que sí"- dijo Izzy.- "¿Por qué?"  
- "¿Rubio y con los ojos azules?"  
- "Sí"- dijo Mimi y notó que los niños se ponían pálidos- "¿Qué les pasa?"  
- "Profesora Izumi, mi nombre es Fiori Ishida y Matt es mi papá"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kari daba vueltas alrededor del escritorio de su colega. Éste se encontraba frente a la computadora escribiendo un reporte acerca de la entrevista que había hecho hacía unos minutos por teléfono a la Profesora Izumi. Había sido muy breve ya que habían sido interrumpidos un par de veces. La primera por un niño, justo cuando TK se estaba presentando y la segunda por la secretaria de la Profesora Izumi. Por lo menos había obtenido las impresiones de la directora de la Primaria de Odaiba y su nombre, Mimi Izumi. Mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad, Poyomón dormía plácidamente sobre su cabeza.   
  
-"Siéntate Kari, te hace mal estar tanto tiempo de pie"  
- "¿Cómo quieres que esté sentada después de lo que me has dicho? ¡Es la primera vez que veo un Digimon en 23 años! Tengo que hablar con esos niños. Quiero ver a Botamón. Quiero hablar con Davis"  
- "Haremos todo eso en cuanto termine este reportaje. ¿Tienes las fotos?"  
- "Sí"- Kari le dio a TK un disco con los archivos de las fotografías  
- "Muy bien, ahora es cuestión de acomodarlas...Listo"  
- "¡Vaya!"- Kari tomó su bolsa- "¡Vámonos!"  
- "Sólo le entrego el archivo al editor y nos vamos. Probablemente salga publicado mañana"- TK tomó a Poyomón y lo metió en el bolsillo procurando no despertarlo. ÉL y Kari salieron del cubículo.  
  
---------------------  
  
- "En verdad te pareces a tu padre Fiori"- dijo Mimi mientras examinaba a la niña- "Con razón te me hiciste muy familiar cuando te vi ayer en la dirección...conque tu padre está en Italia"  
- "Sí, se casó con mi mamá en Milán y ha vivido ahí mucho tiempo"- dijo Fiori.- "Es músico y tiene una escuela de música"  
- "No me extraña"- dijo Mimi- "Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no cielo?. Después de la forma en la que desapareció Matt pensé que nunca volvería a verlo"  
- "Siempre temí que le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, después de todo, no volvió de ese viaje a Francia para visitar a su hermano"- con la mención de su tío, Fiori se puso nerviosa.  
- "Yo nunca pensé eso Izzy, y tengo mis razones"- dijo Mimi.   
- "¿Y cuáles son?"  
- "No ahora"- murmuró Mimi- "Luego te lo digo"  
  
Fiori no escuchó lo que habían dicho los dos adultos ya que una pregunta rondaba su mente.  
  
-"Profesora Izumi, ¿usted conoció al hermano de mi papá?"  
- "¿Conocerlo? Por supuesto que sí. Tu tío era un niño adorable, como ya te habrás dado cuenta"- pero Mimi vio como el rostro de Fiori se entristecía- "¿Qué ocurre?"  
- "Es que...yo no conozco a mi tío"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Es una larga historia"  
  
-------------------------  
  
- "Esa es la piedra papá"- Caro señaló la roca a su papá  
- "Está muy pesada, me impresiona que la hayan movido"  
- "Pues a mi no me pesó"- dijo Caro- "Era como de papel"  
- "Bueno Caro, vamos a sentarnos en esa banca, ojalá aparezcan esos niños"  
- "Sí"- Caro se sentó. Poyomón salió del bolsillo de su padre y se colocó en la cabeza del mismo.  
- "Oye, Poyomón no ahora"- TK tomó a la criatura y la ocultó con las manos  
- "Cree que eres su nido"- se rió Caro- "Debe ser un pollito"  
- "No lo es. Este bebé se convertirá en un Tokomón cuando crezca, y luego en un Patamón"  
- "¿En serio?"- Caro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, finalmente vería a una criatura como el amigo de su papá en vivo y a todo color- "¿Y el Botamón de Teki en qué se convierte?"  
- "En Koromón y luego en Agumón"  
- "¡Genial!"- esa era otra criatura que quería conocer- "QUé lastima que no se lo pueda decir a Teki"  
- "Su papá ya se lo habrá dicho Caro"- ese día los compañeros de Teki se habían sorprendido al ver al "famoso" señor Kamiya en persona recogiendo a su hijo. Tenía que hablar con él y con Kari.  
  
Esperaron media hora  
  
-"No aparecen papá"  
- "No, ¿cómo son?"  
- "Son niños grandes, uno tiene el pelo café y los ojos negros y la niña tiene los ojos como mamá y el pelo como tú"  
- "¿Cómo yo? Qué raro"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
- "Pobre Matt"- dijo Mimi mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas- "Tantos años pensando que su familia había muerto y ni siquiera se pudo despedir"  
- "Pero parece que TK está vivo"- dijo Izzy- "Y estos niños lo van a encontrar, te lo aseguro"  
- "Ahora entiendo todo...y yo que estuve enojada con él tantos años"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Te acuerdas que él era el novio de Sora, ¿verdad?"  
- "Sí. Estaban tristes cuando él se fue, pero un día ella dijo que lo odiaba. Nunca entendí que le pasó"  
- "Unos meses después de que se fue, Matt le envió una carta a Sora pidiéndole que se olvidara de él. Que no tenía intenciones de volver y que buscara a otro. Le rompió el corazón. Pero ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo. No estaba seguro de cuándo volvería y no deseaba que Sora sufriera"  
- "Ahora que la mencionas, ya nunca supiste de ella, ¿verdad?"  
- "No. Sólo se que se fue de la ciudad para estudiar la carrera. Te acuerdas que le envié una invitación para nuestra boda a casa de su madre y nunca respondió"  
- "Ninguno de los niños elegidos fué, Mimi. Es una lástima porque éramos muy unidos"  
- "Pero perdimos el contacto. Creo que eso fue a raíz de lo de Matt. Qué bueno que encontramos a Fiori."  
- "Y bueno, además de lo que ocurrió hoy, ¿cómo te fue?"  
- "Bien, lo mismo de siempre. Un reportero me habló antes de la salida para hacerme unas preguntas sobre la feria científica"  
- "¿En serio? ¿De qué periódico?"  
- "La Nota de Tokio. Se llama algo Takaishi, no entendí bien lo que decía, se oía nervioso"  
- "Pues mañana compraré el periódico temprano antes de la junta"  
- "¿Cuál junta?"  
- "Me recomendaron un bufete para que me asesoren. Tengo que presentar la denuncia cuanto antes"  
- "Esos desgraciados se robaron 20 computadoras"  
- "Ya ni me digas, por suerte estaba asegurado. Mañana tengo la junta con un abogado a las 10"  
  
En lo que los adultos discutían, Mik y Fiori observaban imágenes de distintos digimon en una computadora muy vieja que había pertenecido al padre de Mik. El matrimonio Izumi les habían contado acerca de los niños elegidos y como habían llegado al digimundo. Faltaban algunos detalles que seguramente serían contados en los siguientes días. Fiori estaba muy contenta porque le habían contado historias de su papá y su tío, con datos muy útiles para su misión. Esa misma noche le pediría permiso a la señora Ichijouji para hacer una llamada a Italia, tenía que contarle a su padre acerca de los Digimon y los padres de Mik.  
  
-"¡La señora Ichijouji!"- gritó Fiori- "Ya es muy tarde y debe estar preocupada"  
- "Tranquila Fiori, háblale por videófono y yo te llevo a tu casa"- dijo Izzy.  
- "Está bien, muchas gracias"  
- "Voy por las llaves del coche"  
  
Fiori marcó el número de su casa y poco después el rostro de una mujer joven con el cabello morado apareció en la pantalla.  
  
-"¿Eres tú Fiori?"  
- "Sí, soy yo"  
- "¿Dónde estás? Ya son casi las 8 de la noche y estamos preocupados. Mi esposo fue a buscarte a la escuela"  
- "Lo siento mucho. Es que fui a casa de Mik y se me hizo tarde, pero su papá me va a llevar a la casa"  
- "Oh, no es necesario. Dame la dirección y Ken te recoge"  
- "Ya estoy listo Fiori, vámonos"  
- "Un momento Señor Izumi"- Fiori se volteó hacia el videófono- "Ya me va a llevar el señor Izumi"  
- "Pásamelo cariño, por lo menos déjame agradecerle la molestia"  
- "La señora Ichijouji quiere hablar con usted"- dijo Fiori a Izzy que ya se estaba poniendo una chamarra.  
- "Muy bien"- Izzy se acercó al videófono- "Buenas noches Señora Ichijouji, mi nombre es Kou..."  
- "¿Izzy?"- preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea- "¿Eres tú?"  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre?"- Mimi se acercó al videófono  
- "Parece que su esposo también conoce a la Señora Ichijouji"  
-"¿Quién es?"- Mimi se acercó aún más al videófono- "¿Yolei?"  
- "¡Mimi!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-"Poyomón es muy bonito"- dijo Teki tocando a la criatura blanca que aún temblaba  
- "Botamón también...ya quiero que se convierta en Agumón"- dijo Caro  
- "Me pregunto como serán los digimon de esos niños grandes"  
- "No han de ser tan bonitos como los nuestros"  
  
Mientras los niños platicaban acerca de sus hallazgos, los adultos discutían.  
  
-"Debe haber una razón por la cual estos digimon estén aquí"- dijo Tai  
- "Tienes razón, las cosas no ocurren por casualidad"  
- "Si tan sólo pudieran hablar"- dijo Kari- "Seguramente nos explicarían lo que ocurre"  
- "Para eso tendremos que esperar a que digievolucionen"- dijo Davis  
- "Mientras tanto es de suma importancia que encontremos a los otros dos digimon. ¿Tuviste suerte TK?"  
- "No, estuve toda la tarde con Caro en el parque."  
- "Tenemos que hacer guardias hasta que aparezcan"- dijo Tai- "Yo tengo una junta mañana en la mañana pero puedo ir al parque con Teki en la tarde"  
- "No puedes Tai, recuerda el partido de fútbol"- lo interrumpió Kari- "Yo iré y me llevaré a Teki"  
- "Yo te acompaño"- dijo Anya- "De todos modos Takeru no va a estar en la mañana"  
- "Junta con el editor"- dijo el aludido con desgano.  
- "¿Te nos unes Davis?"- dijo Anya  
- "No puedo"- dijo muy serio y se levantó de la mesa. En ese momento se encontraban en el departamento de los Takaishi.  
- "¿Qué le ocurre a Davis?"- dijo Tai  
- "No sé, voy a hablar con él"- dijo Kari  
- "Espera Kari, mejor voy yo"- TK se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Davis estaba mirando a través de la ventana  
  
-"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
- "No"- dijo Davis- "Qué bueno que estás aquí porque tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente. A solas"  
- "Muy bien, vayamos afuera"  
  
-------------------------  
  
-"¿Qué haces Mik?"- Mimi se acercó a su hijo, quien estaba trabajando en la computadora otra vez  
- "Investigación mamá. Papá ya se tardó mucho"  
- "Debe estar platicando con Yolei. Ella siempre tuvo la lengua floja"- sonrió Mimi.- "¿Qué clase de investigación haces hijo?"  
- "¿Cómo tu no tienes fotos de cuando eras niña elegida estoy haciendo un segundo intento para encontrar una foto del tío de Fiori"  
- "Ese es el archivo escolar del distrito, ¿verdad?"  
- "Sí mamá, pero creo que está mal porque no aparece. ¿Estás segura de que él estudió en Odaiba"  
- "Completamente cielo"  
- "Caramba, no entiendo que ocurre entonces. Ya van tres veces que busco el archivo de Takeru Ishida y no encuentro nada"  
- "Ahí está tu error"- dijo Mimi  
- "¿Cuál?"  
- "El tío de Fiori, a pesar de ser hermano de Matt, no está registrado como un Ishida"  
- "¿Por qué no?"  
- "Supongo que Fiori te habrá contado que sus abuelos paternos se divorciaron cuando los niños eran muy pequeños. El abuelo se quedó con Matt y la abuela con TK. Ella entonces le cambió el apellido, dándole su nombre de soltera, Takaishi"  
- "¿Entonces el nombre del tío de Fiori es Takeru Takaishi?"  
- "Bingo"- dijo Mimi- "Buena suerte Mik"  
  
-"Sabía que existía un error en todo esto"- dijo Mik mientras tecleaba el nombre 'Takeru Takaishi' en el buscador y presionaba 'Enter'.  
  
SE ENCONTRARON 3 RESULTADOS PARA 'Takeru Takaishi'  
  
Pero en esta ocasión uno de los archivos sí coincidió con los datos que tenía Fiori. Encontró el archivo de un niño que había estudiado los últimos dos años de la primaria y los primeros dos de la secundaria en Odaiba. Su fecha de nacimiento indicaba que había nacido tres años después que el padre de Fiori. Y finalmente mostraba la foto de un adolescente de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años de edad que se parecía mucho a la foto que Mik tenía del padre de Fiori, a excepción del cabello que no estaba parado y la cara era un poco más redonda.  
  
- "Finalmente nos conocemos señor Takaishi"- murmuró Mik con un gesto de triunfo.  
  
-CONTINUARÁ-  
  
  



	6. La Familia debe estar unida

Nota: ¡hola de nuevo! Aquí va el capítulo 6, donde se resuelven las cosas de la primera parte de la historia y se plantean otros asuntos. Espero que les guste.  
  
Capítulo 6: La Familia debe estar unida.  
  
-"¿A dónde van ustedes dos?"- preguntó Anya a su esposo y a Davis, quienes se dirigían a la puerta del departamento.  
- "Queremos tomar un poco de aire fresco, no tardamos"- murmuró el aludido mientras abría la puerta.  
- "Si no volvemos en 10 días, hablen a la policía"-bromeó Davis.  
  
Los dos hombres salieron del departamento. El vestíbulo estaba ventilado ya que daba hacia el patio que compartían los dos edificios de la unidad habitacional donde vivían los Takaishi. Davis se recargó en el barandal y sacó un cigarro.  
  
-"No sabía que fumabas"  
- "Sólo cuando estoy muy tenso"  
- "¿Se puede saber qué te preocupa?"  
  
Davis encendió el cigarro y observó a su amigo. Sus ojos decían claramente que se estaba callando algo.   
  
-"¿Y bien?"- dijo TK después de unos minutos.  
- "La verdad...es que no sé como decirte esto. Es un tema muy delicado y la verdad yo..."- Davis no levantaba la vista del suelo  
- "¡No me digas que te preocupa que entre Kari y yo haya algo!"- exclamó el otro mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo- "¡Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá! Amo a mi esposa. Kari es sólo una amiga..es cierto que cuando la volví a ver en quinto año me gustó pero fue algo pasajero....¡Davis! No puedo creer que tú aún..."  
- "¡No me dejaste terminar!"- dijo Davis de modo cortante. TK se calló enseguida.   
- "Está bien, continúa"  
- "No me refería a tu amistad con Kari. Yo confió en los dos. Sé que quieres a Anya, se te ve. Además, estoy plenamente consciente de que entre Kari y tú nunca hubo nada, yo estuve ahí"  
- "Pues te comportabas como si pensaras lo contrario"  
- "Lo hacía por molestarte, siempre fuiste tan fácil"- Davis sonrió.  
- "Bueno, si no es Kari, ¿cuál es ese tema delicado del que quieres hablar?"  
  
Davis dejó de sonreír. Bajó la vista y murmuró.  
  
-"Es que tengo un problema"  
- "¿Cuál?"  
- "Mi hijo"  
- "Perdona Davis, pero tu hijo apenas va a nacer, y bueno yo sé que uno se pone nervioso cuando se acerca el día y..."  
- "No me refiero al bebé que voy a tener con Kari. Me refiero a mi otro hijo"  
- "¿Otro hijo?"  
- "Supongo que Kari te contó que soy divorciado"  
- "Ahhh"- para entonces TK adivinaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.- "Sí, me lo contó"  
- "Fue una locura. Estaba en la Universidad y era la estrella del equipo de fútbol. Y ella era una de mis admiradoras. Salimos una sola noche y bueno...tú sabes. Me tuve que casar con ella y dejé la carrera para trabajar. Ella la dejó poco después. Nunca me llevé bien con ella, éramos incompatibles. En fin, sólo me quedé a su lado por nuestro hijo. Aguanté tres años y un día no pude más y le pedí el divorcio. Aún recuerdo la carita de Denis cuando me fui"  
- "Me imagino perfectamente esa escena"- dijo TK con amargura.  
- "Mi relación con mi Ex era tan mala que no quería volver a verla en mi vida. Pero pasaron 6 meses y regresé. No podía alejarme de Denis, lo extrañaba mucho. Aún me arrepiento de esos meses lejos porque creo que afectaron a mi hijo profundamente. Conforme pasaron los años retomé las riendas de mi vida. No volví a la Universidad pero encontré una escuela de comercio y estudié una carrera corta en las noches, seguí trabajando y hasta la fecha siempre he sido estable. Y bueno, finalmente me encontré a Kari hace 5 años. Ella fue mi salvación, nunca más me sentí solo".   
- "¿Y qué fue de Denis?"  
- "Todos estos años he estado al pendiente de él. Lo veo dos veces al mes y pago sus estudios. Pero creo que me odia. Nunca está a gusto cuando lo voy a visitar. Me ve como a un extraño...y yo ya no sé que pensar. Por eso...bueno, quería preguntarte sí eso es normal en los niños que tienen padres divorciados. No tenía a nadie a quien preguntar y ahora que volviste bueno...sentí un poco de alivio porque podría hablar con alguien que sabe de eso...después de todo mi hijo y tú tienen algo en común y yo...¡qué estoy diciendo! no debería molestarte con eso, sé que te duele y..."  
- "Cálmate Davis"- ahora TK fue el que interrumpió- "No te preocupes. Es cierto que aún me duele, pero a lo largo de los años lo he aceptado. Y si mi experiencia te puede ayudar con mucho gusto te contestaré todas tus preguntas"  
- "¿Odiabas a tu papá?"  
- "No...no era precisamente odio, sólo que siempre lo sentí alejado. Mi hermano y él tenían una forma de comunicarse muy especial...algo que yo nunca compartí con mi padre. Supongo que Matt sentía eso respecto a mamá. Pero en el fondo lo quería mucho. A veces no es necesario ver a alguien muy seguido para quererlo. Para muestra estaba mi relación con Matt. No sé como es tu hijo, pero creo que lo que tiene es falta de confianza, porque casi no se ven. Deberías pasar más tiempo con él..supongo. Además creo que el que estés con Kari y que vayas a tener otro hijo lo deben tener celoso"  
- "Ni que lo digas. No tolera a Kari y desde que se embarazó no quiere ir a la casa. Dice que no lo entiendo"- en eso a Davis le vino una idea- "Si te traigo a mi hijo, ¿podrías hablar con él?"  
- "No sé Davis...¿qué le diría?"  
- "Platícale acerca de tí. A lo mejor entiende que sí lo quiero si se lo dice alguien que haya estado en la misma situación...¿lo harás?"- TK dudó por un momento, pero luego contestó  
- "Está bien"  
- "¡Muchas gracias! Precisamente mañana me toca ir a visitarlo. Lo voy a traer para que te conozca"  
- "Muy bien"- pero TK se veía triste.  
- "¡Caramba ya te hice recordar todo eso de tu infancia!, discúlpame"  
- "No es eso...es que me acordé de Matt y..."  
- "Ya lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Pero no pierdas las esperanzas, algún día lo encontrarás"  
- "A veces creo que ya las perdí..."  
  
---------------------  
  
  
-"¡Buenos Días mamá!"  
- "¡Buenos Días Mik! ¿Y ese milagro?"  
- "¿Qué milagro?"  
- "Son las 8 de la mañana de Sábado y ya estás listo para salir"  
- "Es que encontré una foto del tío de Fiori y quiero enseñársela"  
- "Déjame ver"- Mimi tomó el papel donde estaba impreso el archivo de TK- "Efectivamente, es él"  
- "¡Fiori se va a poner muy contenta!"  
- "Bueno hijo, y ahora que tienen una foto, ¿qué piensan hacer?"  
- "No se me ha ocurrido nada, tal vez..."  
- "Ya llegué"- dijo el señor Izumi mientras abría la puerta del departamento.   
- "¿A dónde fuiste?"  
- "Se acabó el café y fui a comprar un poco. Y de paso traje esto"- Izzy mostró un ejemplar de "La Nota de Tokio"  
- "¡El reportaje de la escuela!"- dijo Mimi mientras abría el periódico y examinaba sus páginas- "Aquí está"  
  
Ocupando una columna, aparecía la nota "EXPONEN TEMAS CIENTÍFICOS EN LA PRIMARIA DE ODAIBA". Era más que nada una crónica de lo que el reportero había visto en la feria, acompañada de unas fotos de algunos niños y al final un fragmento de la entrevista que había hecho a la madre de Mik. El artículo estaba firmado por T. Takaishi y H. Motomiya.   
  
-"Mi esposa ya es toda una celebridad"  
- "¡En tus sueños! ¿No es verdad Mik?...¿Mik?"  
- "Tengo una idea"- dijo el niño.  
- "¿Cuál?"  
- "Podría ir al periódico y pedir que publiquen la foto del tío de Fiori. Si él vive aquí seguramente la verá y se comunicará con nosotros"  
- "Es una excelente idea hijo"  
- "Muy bien, entonces me voy a la redacción"  
- "Pero Mik, hoy es sábado"  
- "Debe haber alguien, quiero que publiquen la foto lo antes posible"- Mik abrió la puerta.  
- "¡No tan rápido! Primero desayunas"  
- "Pero Mamá..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
- "Y entonces fui a la feria y...¿qué te pasa Sara?"  
- "¿Qué crees tú que me pasa Denis?"  
- "No sé, ¿dije algo malo?"  
- "No. Sólo que ya me cansé de esperar. ¿Cuándo me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?"  
- "No...¿novia?"  
- "No te hagas el menso. Todos en el salón decían que hoy te me ibas a declarar. ¿Y bien?"  
- "Este...yo no sé...qui...¿quieres ser mi novia?"  
- "¡Vaya! Déjame pensarlo..."  
- "¡Sara!"  
- "Está bien. Sí"- y con eso la niña de cabello rojo y el niño con el cabello oscuro se tomaron de la mano.  
- "¿Y ahora?"  
- "¿Ahora qué?"  
- "¿Qué se hace cuando se tiene novia?"  
- "Pues creo que me tienes que invitar al parque o algo así"  
- "¿Hoy?"  
- "Sería recomendable"  
- "No puedo, hoy tengo que ir con mi papá. Ni entiendo para qué voy, si él es más feliz con Hikari y su nuevo bebé. A mi nunca me quiso"  
- "Deberías sentirte contento de tener un papá...yo ni a eso llego"- murmuró Sara con resentimiento  
- "Pero él sí te quería. En cambio papá no sabe nada de mí. Y como si no fuera suficiente tengo que soportar al sobrino de Hikari, Teki y sus tontos cuentos. Está loco. Es peor que mi prima Jumi"  
- "Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Eres muy afortunado, pero no quieres darte cuenta"  
- "No sabes lo que dices Sara, los niños pequeños son horribles. Lo que pasa es que no convives con ellos por estar todo el día con tu mamá"  
  
Sara bajó la vista.  
  
-"Pe...perdón Sara"  
- "Si fuera por mi saldría a jugar, al cine y todos eso lugares si quisiera...pero debo ayudar a mamá"- la madre de Sara tenía una pastelería y la niña la ayudaba todas las tardes a atender el local. En el futuro los locales son atendidos por robots, pero la madre de Sara no tenía para comprar uno, por lo que su hija ocupaba ese puesto.   
- "Yo sé Sara, lo dije sin querer"- Denis estaba apenado.  
- "No te preocupes. Además, sí que convivo con un niño pequeño. Para eso tengo a mi vecino Calvin. A veces lo cuido para ganar dinero"  
- "¿Y qué tal es ese mocoso?"  
- "Muy latoso, totalmente distinto a su padre".  
- "Seguro se llevaría muy bien con Teki, ya te dije que es insoportable"  
- "El que haya dicho que es latoso no quiere decir que Calvin sea insoportable. Al contrario, me cae muy bien. Por eso te digo que le des una oportunidad a tu 'primastro', ¿lo harás?"  
- "Está bien"- suspiró Denis.  
- "Muy bien"- Sara volteó a ver su reloj- "Ya son las 10, debo ir a la pastelería. Nos vemos"  
- "Adiós Sara"  
- "Adiós Denis"- pero Sara no se movió.  
- "¿Qué pasa?"  
- "¡Que soy tu novia! Debes darme un beso"  
  
Rojo de la cabeza a los pies, Denis le dió un beso a su nueva novia y esta se alejó. Sara era su primera novia, aunque pensaba que mas que nada era una amiga muy cercana. El aún no se sentía listo para esos rollos del amor, especialmente porque sólo tenía 11 años, pero Sara había insistido mucho. Denis no creía en el amor, ya que la persona que más quería en el mundo, su madre, nunca lo había encontrado. Su padre era otra historia.  
  
-"Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa. Papá no ha de tardar"  
  
-------------  
  
- "Disculpe señorita". dijo Mik mientras se recargaba en el escritorio de la recepcionista de la redacción de "La Nota de Tokio".  
- "¿Si pequeño?"- Mik odiaba que le dijeran así. Su mayor complejo era su baja estatura. Pero contuvo cualquier indicio de enojo y dijo  
- "Me gustaría publicar una nota. Es acerca de una persona que quiero encontrar y..."  
- "Creo que te serviría más ir a la policía"  
- "Pero señorita, creo que la persona que busco puede leer la nota y entonces se comunicaría conmigo y..."  
- "Lo siento niño pero no publicamos esa clase de notas aquí, pero podrías intentar en el aviso oportuno y..."- la recepcionista estaba un poco fastidiada.  
- "¡Se lo suplico! Déjeme hablar con el encargado"  
- "Ahorita no hay nadie niño, es sábado. Además, ¿dónde publicarías tu dichosa nota?"  
- "En la sección local, donde apareció el reportaje de la escuela de Odaiba. ¡Por favor! Es para reunir una familia que no se ha visto en muchos años"  
- "¡Está bien! Caramba pero que niño tan latoso eres. Puedes ver a Takaishi, sus columnas aún son poco leídas y tal vez acceda a publicar tu petición en su espacio. No te prometo nada, depende de lo que él te diga"  
- "¡Claro! Gracias señorita. ¿Dónde está el señor Takaishi?"  
- "Está en junta con el editor, pero no tarda en salir. Puedes esperarlo en su cubículo"  
- "¿Dónde es?"  
- "Al fondo del pasillo, la última puerta a la derecha"  
- "Muy bien. Voy para allá"  
  
Mik se dirigió al cubículo de Takaishi. Su plan no era rogarle a un reportero para que accediera a publicar unas líneas en su sección, pero algo era algo. Sólo restaba esperar a que este reportero accediera. Encontró la pequeña puerta que conducía al cubículo y la abrió. La "oficina" era muy pequeña y consistía en un escritorio con una computadora y dos sillas. Nada más. El escritorio estaba forrado de papeles.  
  
-"Este tipo es peor que papá cuando le da por arreglar las computadoras"- dijo Mik, recordando como su padre había retacado la mesa de herramientas y manuales la última vez que quiso actualizar la computadora del niño.   
  
Se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó un rato. 10 minutos después se levantó y vagó alrededor del cubículo, tratando de no tocar nada. Fue entonces cuando encontró un portarretrato y se quedó helado: Esa niña, la niña que había conocido en el parque cuando había encontrado los digihuevos estaba ahí a lado de una mujer y un hombre, sus padres. Probablemente Takaishi era el padre de esa niña. Eso era una buena noticia para Mik ya que podría averiguar acerca de los otros dos digihuevos. Su padre le había dicho que era urgente encontrarlos.   
  
-"Por lo menos algo bueno saldrá de esta aventura"- dijo Mik mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Volteó a ver a la izquierda y fue cuando descubrió algo extraño: Pegado al escritorio, oculto por unos periódicos viejos, dormía un cachorrito blanco.  
  
-"¿Qué hace un perrito aquí?"- Mik se acercó a la canasta y levantó un periódico. Y no era un perrito lo que dormía ahí.  
  
-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"- dijo Mik, pero pronto cayó en cuenta. Seguramente ese era el Digimon que había salido del huevo de esa niña. E, igual que en su caso, la criatura prefería estar en contacto con los adultos.  
  
Escuchó algunos pasos e inmediatamente tapó al digimon y regresó a su asiento. Antes que hablar acerca de los digimon y asustar a ese hombre, Mik quería hablar acerca de su nota.   
  
La puerta del cubículo se abrió y entró un hombre, de aproximadamente la edad que su padre. Éste se desconcertó cuando encontró un niño sentado enfrente de su escritorio.  
  
-"Hola. ¿Se te ofrece algo?"- dijo mientras le tendía al niño la mano.  
- "Señor Takaishi, mi nombre es Mik Izumi y quería pedirle un favor"  
- "¿Cuál es?"  
- "QUe publique una foto en su columna"  
- "¿Y por qué quieres eso?"  
- "Es una larga historia: Tengo una amiga que está buscando a su tío, al cual nunca ha visto. Sospechamos que tal vez viva en esta ciudad por lo que creemos que si publicamos una foto él la vería y entonces buscaría a su sobrina"  
- "¿Y esa niña tiene otra familia?"  
- "Oh sí, tiene a sus padres. Esto lo hace más que nada por su papá"  
  
El señor Takaishi permaneció en silencio unos segundos reflexionando. Pero Mik era muy impaciente.  
  
-"¿Verdad que sí va a publicar la foto?"  
- "Creo que puedo hacerle un espacio"- replicó el hombre. Mik sonrió aliviado.  
- "Se lo agradezco mucho, Fiori también"  
- "¿Fiori es la niña qué busca a su tío?"  
- "Sí"  
- "Muy bien, déjame ver esa foto. A lo mejor la tengo que arreglar para que quepa en la columna...no es muy grande"  
  
Mik le entregó la foto al hombre.  
  
-"Y bueno, creo que podría poner abajo de la foto el nombre del tío de Fiori y..."- pero Mik se percató que el Señor Takaishi fruncía el ceño. Se había puesto pálido y le sudaban las manos. Y por supuesto no le prestaba atención a Mik.  
- "¿Qué ocurre?"  
- "Ésta foto no es reciente"  
- "Lo sé, pero es lo único que encontré en el archivo escolar de distrito. Fiori no tiene ninguna foto de su tío, es más, no sabe como es físicamente y..."  
- "No te preocupes Mik, no va a ser necesario que publiquemos una foto"  
- "Po...¿por qué?"- Mik estaba preocupado ¿Pensaría Takaishi que se trataba de una broma de chiquillo?  
- "Porque el tío de Fiori soy yo. Yo soy Takeru Takaishi"  
  
--------------------  
  
  
-"Mami ya me aburrí"  
- "Lo sé Caro, pero ya oíste a papá y a los demás. Tenemos que encontrar a esos dos niños"- dijo Anya. A su lado estaba Kari intentando tejer algo para su bebé. Pero el tejer era algo muy poco común en esa época y por lo tanto Kari no tenía práctica.   
- "Si tan sólo estuviera Teki"  
- "Su tío Davis se lo llevó al fútbol. Parece que su papá tenía una junta en el despacho"  
- "Sí. El muy menso olvidó el partido"- dijo Kari enojada- "Por lo menos Davis aprovechó y llevará a Denis también".  
- "¿Cómo te llevas con Denis?"  
- "Muy mal. Por más que intento no me quiere. Cree que le quité a su papá"  
- "Dale tiempo"  
- "Le he dado tiempo por casi 5 años y nada"  
- "Ya verás que un día entenderá, a lo mejor tener un hermano le hará bien"  
- "Ojalá"  
- "Mami voy al arenero"  
- "Con cuidado"  
  
Caro fue al arenero y se sentó a jugar. Poco después escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.  
  
-"¡Qué bueno que te encuentro"- Caro se dio la vuelta y vio a Fiori  
- "¡Eres esa niña! ¡Mami!"  
- "Shhhh. Cállate niña. Tenemos que hablar acerca de los huevos"  
- "No me llamo niña. Me llamo Caro"  
- "Está bien, Caro. Me llamo Fiori"  
- "Hola Fiori"  
- "Sí hola"- dijo la otra secamente- "Tenemos que hablar. Esos huevos no son de Pascua"  
- "Eso ya lo sé. Tienen bebés adentro"  
- "¿Se rompió el tuyo?"  
- "Sí y el de Teki también. Nacieron dos bebés muy bonitos"  
- "Debo advertirte algo, esos no son bebés comunes. Necesito llevarlos con el papá de Mik. El otro niño que estaba conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"  
- "Sí. Pero yo tengo que llevar tus bebés con mi papá y el de Teki"  
  
Las dos niñas se vieron a los ojos y luego exclamaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-"¿¡Por qué quiere verlos tu papá?!  
- "Porque son peligrosos"- dijo Caro  
- "Porque son interesantes"- dijo Fiori y luego agregó- "Creo que debo hablar con tu papá y el de Teki. Esos no son animales"  
- "Papá viene al rato"  
- "Bien, entonces esperare"  
- "Bien"  
  
Caro se dio la media vuelta y continuó jugando con la arena y Fiori sólo observaba el paisaje.   
  
-"¿Sabes hacer un castillo de arena?"  
- "Sí"  
- "¿Me ayudas?"  
- "¡Claro!"  
  
-----------------  
  
-"No puedo creer todo lo que me estás contando Mik. ¡Tengo una sobrina!"- dijo TK mientras guardaba sus cosas a toda velocidad.- "Y mi hermano está bien. ¿Por qué nunca me busco?"  
- "Porque creía que estaba muerto"  
- "Oh sí...todos creían eso. Tengo que ver a Fiori. Necesito encontrar a mi hermano"- se detuvo y volteó a ver a Mik- "Gracias por ayudar a Fiori. En nombre de mi hermano y mío te lo agradezco"  
- "No es nada"- dijo Mik. Luego volteó a ver el bulto junto al escritorio.- "Hay otra cosa que quiero decirle"  
- "¿Sí?"  
- "Fiori y yo conocemos a su hija. Encontramos unos huevos y..."  
- "¡Ustedes son los otros dos niños! No te preocupes si se rompieron. Son criatura inofensivas, se llaman..."  
- "Digimon. Eso ya lo sé"- dijo Mik sonriendo  
- "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"  
- "Porque mis papás son niños elegidos como usted y el padre de Fiori"  
- "¿Y quiénes son?"  
- "Izzy Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa"  
- "¡Vaya! Esto es increíble. Es como si de pronto encontrara a todos mis amigos. Primero Tai, Kari y Davis, ahora tus padres y por supuesto mi hermano...un momento. ¿Qué clase de digimon encontraste?"  
- "De acuerdo con papá es un babumón. Y el de Fiori es un Punimón"  
- "Los mismos digimon que sus padres. Y mi hija encontró un Poyomón y Teki, hijo de Tai, encontró un Botamón...los mismos digimones que teníamos Tai y yo"  
- "¿Quiere decir que hay un patrón?"  
- "Probablemente Mik, pero no sé que significa"  
- "Creo que eso lo tendrá que averiguar mi padre"- Mik volvió la vista a la canasta- "¿Ese es su digimon?"  
- "Claro, su nombre es Poyomón"- TK tomó el digimon y lo guardó en su bolsillo- "¿Dónde dijiste que iba a estar Fiori?"  
- "En el parque"  
- "Pues vamos para allá"  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
-"¿Es bonito donde vives?"- preguntó Caro mientras agregaba arena al montículo que se convertiría en un castillo.  
- "Por supuesto. Milán es una ciudad muy grande y es considerada la capital de la moda"- dijo Fiori  
- "¿Por qué vives aquí?"  
- "Por que voy a estudiar tercer año con otros niños japoneses. Cuando termine me voy a ir a Milán con mis papás"  
- "¿El otro niño es tu hermanito?"  
- "No, es un amigo. Sus papás son amigos de mi papá. Y los señores con los que estoy viviendo ahora también son amigos de papá"  
- "¿No tienes hermanitos?"  
- "No. Sólo estamos papá, mamá y yo. No tengo otra familia"  
- "Yo tampoco. Sólo tengo a papá y a mamá. Bueno, mi mami dice que tengo unas tías en Rusia pero nunca las he visto"  
- "Creo que entonces tenemos algo en común Caro"  
- "¿Tu crees?"  
- "Sí. ¿Sabes una cosa? No eres tan desagradable después de todo. Podríamos ser amigas"  
- "¡Qué bien! Otra amiga. ¿También puede ser el otro niño mi amigo?"  
- "¿Mik? Seguro."  
- "Entonces jugaremos con Teki también, y con Poyomón y..."  
- "¿Qué dijiste?"  
- "Poyomón. Así se llama el digimon que salió de mi huevito"  
- "¿Cómo es que sabes de los digimon?"- Fiori creía que sólo Mik y ella sabían de los digimon.  
- "Papito me contó. El era un niño elefante"  
- "¿Niño elefante?"  
- "Este...ele...elegido"  
- "¿Un niño elegido? ¿Cómo mi papá?"  
- "¿Tu papito también? A lo mejor era amigo de mi papito"- Caro estaba emocionada. Fiori no sólo era una niña simpática, sino que además no se burlaría de los cuentos de Caro, igual que Teki.  
- " ¿Cómo se llama tu papá?"- Fiori sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón.  
- "Se llama Takeru"  
- "¿Takaishi?"-preguntó Fiori poniéndose pálida '¡No puede ser!'  
- "Sí, igual que yo. Yo me llamo Caro Takaishi"  
- "¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tu eres la hija de Takeru Takaishi!"- Fiori se levantó alterada y las lágrimas le salían de los ojos.  
- "¿Qué te pasa Fiori? ¿Por qué lloras?"  
- "¿No entiendes lo que esto significa?"  
- "¿Qué?"- Caro retrocedió un poco asustada  
  
Pero Fiori se acercó a Caro y la abrazó. Se sentía tan feliz de haber encontrado a su familia. La pequeña no entendía bien la magnitud de la situación, pero algo le decía que Fiori sería una persona muy importante en su vida.  
  
-"¿Dónde está tu papá?"- preguntó Fiori.  
- "Está trabajando...espera, ¡ahí viene!"- dijo Caro mientras señalaba a dos figuras que corrían hacia ellas.  
- "Ese es Mik...y el reportero del otro día." -'¿Ese es mi tío?' pensó Fiori.  
  
Las dos figuras finalmente llegaron. El adulto se acercó a Fiori y murmuró- "¿Fiori?".  
  
  
-CONTINUARÁ-  



	7. El plan de los Digimon

Nota: ¡Hola! Este capítulo va a ser mucho más pequeño que los anteriores por falta de tiempo. ¡Espero que les guste!...a pesar de que creo que me salió un poco cursi. =)  
  
Capítulo 7: El Plan de los Digimon.  
  
-"¿Quieres más café?"-preguntó Yolei a su invitada.  
- "No, gracias. Estoy tratando de reducir mi consumo. En la escuela hay días que me tomo hasta 5 tazas y luego me da insomnio"  
- "Muy bien entonces"- Yolei se sentó en el sillón- "Creo que tenemos mucho que contarnos. Todavía estoy impresionada por lo de tu matrimonio, nunca pensé que ustedes dos acabarían juntos"  
- " Ni yo. De hecho ya estaba comprometida con un novio de la Universidad cuando me reencontré con Izzy. Todo fue muy rápido"  
- "¿Cuántos hijos tienen?"  
- "Sólo uno, Mik. Pero hemos pensado en tener otro. ¿Y tú?"  
- "Tengo dos. El mayor, Sam, está en Italia con Matt. Y Haru está dormida en su recámara, cuando despierte te la enseño"  
- "Ahora que lo mencionas...¿Has hablado con Matt?"  
- "Anoche. Después de que se fue Izzy, Fiori llamó a Italia. No sabes la cara que puso Matt cuando nos vió a Ken y a mí. No tenía idea de que nosotros éramos la familia provisional de su hija"  
- "Eso es lo que no me gusta del sistema de intercambios Yolei, te asignan familia una vez que llegas a tu destino. Eso deberían hacerlo antes"  
- "En fin, lo bueno es que mi hijo está con un amigo. Y Fiori está más segura desde que descubrió que somos amigos de su papá. Los primeros días estaba asustada y casi no nos dirigía la palabra a Ken y a mí. Creo que también le ha ayudado su amistad con Mik"  
- "Y no hay que olvidar su misión"  
- "Qué terrible historia Mimí. Ayer que me la estaba platicando Fiori casi me pongo a llorar. Después de todo, TK era un amigo muy cercano"  
- "Pero parece que está vivo Yolei. Y si está viviendo en Odaiba, lo van a encontrar. De hecho, Mik se fue a la redacción del periódico para que publicaran una foto."  
- "Y Fiori fue al parque a buscar los otros dos niños con los digihuevos"  
- "Otro asunto que debemos discutir. ¿Qué hacen unos digihuevos aquí?"  
- "Ken no me dejó dormir anoche porque estuvo levantado pensando en alguna razón. EN efecto Mimí, tenemos que hablar los cuatro juntos"  
- "Espero que Mik y Fiori hayan tenido suerte en sus respectivas misiones"  
- "Ojalá porque..."  
  
(RING RING!!)  
  
-"Es el videófono. Voy a contestar"- Yolei se levantó del sillón y contestó el Videófono. El rostro de Fiori apareció en el monitor, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y su nariz roja. Evidentemente había estado llorando.  
- "¡Fiori! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!"- preguntó Yolei alarmada.   
- "¡Señora Ichijouji! Lo encontré"- dijo Fiori, su voz indicaba que ya estaba tranquila.  
- "¿Qué encontraste Fiori? ¿A esos niños? ¿Te encuentras bien?"  
- "¿Quién es ella Fiori...¿tú mami?"- dijo una vocecita a su lado.  
- "¿Con quién hablas Fiori?"  
- "Ella es la señora Ichijouji, Caro"- dijo Fiori- "Estoy viviendo con ella"  
- "¡Quiero verla!"- Yolei vio a través del monitor como Fiori se agachaba para levantar a una niña pequeña de trenzas castañas y ojos azules. La sentó en sus piernas.  
- "Di hola Caro"  
- "Hola señora Ichinjuji"- dijo la pequeña  
- "Es Ichijouji"- corrigió Fiori  
- "¿Fiori? ¿Quién es esa niña?"- preguntó Yolei  
- "Ella es Caro, mi prima"  
- "¿Prima?"- Yolei estaba confundida. Iba a preguntar algo cuando vio que la niñita se bajaba de la silla y salía del cuarto. Poco después escuchó los gritos de un niño.  
- "¡Ya voy Mik!"- dijo Fiori  
  
Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Mimí se levantó y se acercó al videófono.  
- "¿Fiori?"- dijo Mimí- "¿Dónde está Mik?"  
- "Profesora Izumi"- dijo Fiori saludándola con la cabeza  
- "¿Dónde están? Se supone que Mik estaba en la redacción del periódico"  
- "¡Estoy hablando con tu mamá Mik!"- gritó Fiori fijando la mirada hacia un lado del cuarto que no se alcanzaba a ver desde el videófono.   
- "¿Fiori? ¿Fiori? ¿Me escuchas?"- gritó Mimí al videófono, pero Fiori no prestaba atención porque estaba hablando con alguien.  
- "Un momento"- dijo Fiori. Se levantó del asiento y fue cuando un hombre se sentó frente al videófono.   
- "¡Pero si es el reportero que me hizo la entrevista!"- dijo Mimí- 'No puedo creer que Mik haya ido hasta su casa para pedirle que publicara la foto. Eso niño es necio como ninguno'- pensó indignada  
- "¿Hola?"- dijo el hombre  
- "Buenas tardes, disculpe la imprudencia de mi hijo Mik, le aseguro que no lo volverá a hacer"  
- "¿De qué hablas Mimí?"  
- '¿Mimi? ¿Qué le ocurre a este sujeto, ayer me se refería a mi como Profesora Izumi y ahora me llama Mimí'- pensó la aludida mientras contestaba- "¿Perdone usted?"  
- "¡Vamos Mimí soy yo!"- dijo el otro sonriendo  
- "Ya sé quién es usted, señor Takaish..."- y en ese momento Mimí comprendió lo que quería decir Fiori con "lo encontré" y por qué este sujeto se dirigía a ella con tanta familiaridad- "¿TK?"  
- "El mismo"  
- "¡Oh por Dios!"- gritó Yolei- "¡Realmente eres tú! ¿Sabes quién soy?"  
- "Claro que sí, Yolei. ¡Qué gusto me da verte! ¡Igual tú Mimí!"  
  
Mimí se puso a llorar. Yolei habló unos minutos con TK y quedó de verlo inmediatamente en su casa.  
  
-"Cálmate Mimí. Vamos a ver a TK"  
- "Realmente lo lograron..."  
  
-------------------  
  
-"No contesta nadie"- dijo Fiori mientras colgaba el videófono- "Papá y mamá deben haber salido"  
- "No te preocupes Fiori, si he esperado 20 años para hablar con mi hermano, creo que puedo esperar un par de horas más"  
- "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- dijo Anya mientras se sentaba a lado de su sobrina. Kari estaba con, Caro y Mik enseñándole las fotos que tenían de los Digimon al mayor de los niños.   
- "Eso lo debe decidir Fiori"  
- "Yo...yo no sé, los Señores Ichijouji son muy buenos...pero quiero estar contigo tío"  
- "Estoy segura de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, después de todo son amigos de tu tío"  
- "Y también fueron niños elegidos"- dijo Fiori- "Como papá. Por cierto...quiero enseñarles algo"  
  
Fiori abrió su mochila y extrajo al pequeño Punimón de ella.   
  
-"Este es el digimon que estaba en mi huevo"  
- "Lo sabía, es un Punimón"  
- "Me tiene mucho miedo, sólo está a gusto con los señores Izumi...y contigo"- dijo al ver como la criaturita brincaba hacia TK para luego dar saltitos de gusto.- "Creo que te conoce"  
- "El único Punimón que conozco es el de mi hermano"- dijo TK- "¿Será el mismo?"  
- "El Babumón de Mik es igual, sólo le gusta estar con el Señor Izumi"  
- "Y lo mismo ocurre con Poyomón"- dijo TK sacando al pequeño digimon de su bolsillo- "Y con el Botamón de Teki y Tai"  
  
Punimón y Poyomón brincaron uno al lado del otro haciendo ruiditos raros.  
-"Qué tiernos son"- dijo Fiori. En ese momento, ambos digimon comenzaron a brillar. Todos los que estaban en la sala prestaron atención y los niños se asustaron.  
  
-"¿Qué le pasa a Poyomón?"  
- "¿Están enfermos?"  
- "Claro que no...¡están digievolucionando!"- dijo TK  
  
Y en efecto, los digimon brillaron y se transformaron en Tsunomón y Tokomón. El primero se acercó a Fiori y el segundo brincó hacia TK exclamando como loco.  
  
-"¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú TK!"  
- "¿Tokomón?"  
- "Sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme Digievolucionar, tuviste sentimientos de esperanza y eso me hizo convertirme en Tokomón. No estaba seguro de que fueras tú...porque no recuerdo que fueras tan alto... ¡¡pero ahora veo que sí eres tú!!"  
- "Tú...tú eres mi amigo...Eres el mismo Tokomón que crié hace años, ¿verdad?"  
- "Claro que sí...¡Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver después de esa batalla contra MaloMyotismon! ¡Y cumplí!"  
- "¡Tokomón!"- dijo Caro acercándose al digimon, quién retrocedió asustado.  
- "Ella no te va a hacer daño Tokomón, es mi hija Caro"  
- "¿Hija? ¡Tú no tienes una hija!"  
- "Claro que sí"  
- "Pero...sólo la gente grande tiene hijos...tú todavía vas a la escuela y..."  
- "Yo ya no voy a la escuela Tokomón. Crecí. Y ahora estoy casado y tengo una hija"  
- "¿Creciste? Pe...pero...¿cuántos años han pasado?"  
- "Han pasado 23 años Tokomón"- dijo Kari  
- "¿Kari? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te comiste una sandía?"  
- "Kari está embarazada."  
- "¿Embarazada?"  
- "Sí Tokomón, acuérdate que platicamos de eso cuando hicimos la tarea del curso de sexualidad..."- TK se calló cuando Anya lo miró enfadada. Había niños pequeños en el cuarto.   
- "¿Entonces vas a tener un bebé?"  
- "Sí. Me casé con Davis"  
- "Pe..pero..entonces nuestro plan falló"- dijo Tokomón muy triste.  
- "¿Cuál plan?"- dijo Mik  
- "El plan para estar con nuestros amigos y protegerlos"  
- "¿Y en qué consistía ese plan?"- preguntó Anya.  
  
"Cuando se fueron vivimos en paz durante algún tiempo. El Digimundo se convirtió en un lugar maravilloso para vivir...gracias a ustedes. Pero poco después nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra vida se había vuelto vacía. Los extrañábamos tanto...  
  
Un día, fuimos con Gennai y le pedimos que nos mandara de regreso a su mundo, queríamos estar con ustedes para protegerlos, tal como ustedes lo habían hecho en nuestro mundo. Gennai dijo que no podía establecer contacto con ustedes pero que teníamos una alternativa: Nos podía convertir en digihuevos para enviarnos a la tierra a un escondite oculto, sellado de tal forma que sólo los niños elegidos nos pudieran ver. Era un plan arriesgado porque ustedes podrían nunca encontrarnos y pasaríamos la eternidad como huevos...pero aceptamos. Así que nos dividió en 3 grupos de 4 huevos cada uno y nos envió a 3 escondites distintos. Agumón, Gabumón, Tentomón y yo nos fuimos juntos. Nos escondió en ese parque, bajo una roca (el sello), la cual no se podría mover hasta que los 4 niños elegidos nos encontraran y movieran la roca al mismo tiempo...pero por lo visto pasaron 23 años y finalmente nos encontraron...es demasiado tarde y todo cambió"  
  
-"Era un plan muy arriesgado"- dijo Tsunomón- "Pero lo bueno es que finalmente estamos aquí...¿dónde está Matt?"  
- "Matt no está. El está muy lejos"- dijo Kari  
- "Pero entonces...¿cómo nos encontraron?"  
- "Nuestros hijos"- dijo TK- "Por azares del destino se reunieron en el parque y rompieron el sello y los encontraron"  
- "Pero cómo...si el sello sólo podía ser roto por ustedes"  
- "Yo sé por qué"- dijo Kari- "Nuestros hijos tienen una parte de nosotros, son nuestra sangre y por lo tanto el sello los reconoció"  
- "Eso también explica el por qué Punimón digievolucionó sin que estuviera mi papá aquí"- dijo Fiori.  
- "Así es, probablemente ten sentiste llena de amigos, ¿no es así?"  
- "Pues sí...en ese momento estaba pensando en lo rápido que había hecho amigos aquí y lo feliz que me sentía...¿qué tiene que ver eso con que hallas digievolucionado?"  
- "Mucho Fiori, el emblema de tu papá era el de la amistad"- dijo TK- "Y el mío era el de la esperanza...y tal como dijo Tokomón, estaba pensado en que finalmente la espera había terminado y volvería a ver a Matt"  
- "Sí, sí...pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- dijo Tokomón- "Ustedes son grandes y ya no nos necesitan"  
- "Por supuesto que sí"- dijo Kari- "Son nuestros amigos y nunca los haríamos a un lado, por más viejos que estemos. Además, están nuestros niños"  
- "¡Sí Tokomón!"- dijo Caro tomando al pequeño digimon- "Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien"  
- "Y yo te prometí que seríamos amigos para siempre, y siempre cumplo mi palabra"  
- "Gra...gracias"- dijo Tokomón.  
  
En ese momentó sonó el timbre y Mik fue a abrir la puerta.   
  
-"¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- dijo el niño asombrado.  
- "¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"  
- "¿Izzy?"- dijeron Kari y TK al mismo tiempo.  
- "¡Vaya! ¡Qué gusto verlos amigos!"- dijo el primero mientras saludaba a sus amigos.  
- "¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? ¿Te dijo Mimí?"  
- "¿Mimí? ¿Cómo es que hablaste con ella?"  
- "Mik me fue a buscar a la redacción para que publicara una foto de mí mismo. Y bueno, de ahí encontré a Fiori"  
- "¿Redacción? Eres el reportero que entrevistó a mi esposa...ahora entiendo todo"  
- "¿Y bueno papá? ¿Cómo encontraste al Señor Takaishi si mamá no te dijo?"  
- "Es muy sencillo...¿recuerdas que hoy tenía una junta en un bufete de abogados por el asunto de las computadoras robadas?...bueno, pues te presento a mi abogado"- Izzy se hizo a un lado para que entrara Tai.  
- "¿Curioso, verdad? Parece que todo estaba preparado para que nos encontráramos"- dijo el aludido mientras saludaba a Mik- "Conque tú eres Mik, te pareces mucho a tu mamá...afortunadamente"  
- "¡Oye qué quieres decir con eso!"- dijo Izzy fingiendo enfado.  
- "Y ella...es mi sobrina Fiori"- dijo TK mientras conducía a la niña.  
- "La hija de Matt. Mucho gusto". dijo Tai mientras le daba la mano.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó una voz.  
  
-"¡Oye Tai! Déjame ver a TK y a Kari!"- Tai se hizo a un lado y Koromón entró al departamento seguido de Motimón.  
- "¡Babumón digievolucionó!"- dijo Mik- "¡Genial!"  
- "Hola, hijo de Izzy. Lamento haberte evitado anteriormente pero espero poder ser tu amigo"  
- "Estábamo hablando en el despacho cuando cambiaron"- dijo Izzy- "Y nos contaron toda la historia"  
- "¿Dónde está tú hijo Tai?"- dijo Koromón- "Quiero verlo"- parecía que en su etapa bebé, los digimon no reconocían muy bien a las personas.  
- "No tarda en llegar, el partido ya ha de haber terminado"- dijo Kari mientras se movía lentamente debido a su barriga- "Hola Koromón y Tentomón"  
  
--------------  
  
-CONTINUARÁ-  
  
Nota: Espero continuar con la historia muy pronto, y bueno...en el próximo capítulo definitivamente termino con los enredos de esta primera parte para así iniciar la segunda, que va a tener un poco más de acción.  
  



	8. Pasado y Presente

Capítulo 8: Pasado y presente  
  
-"¡Qué padre estuvo el partido!"- dijo Teki mientras agitaba una bandera verde y blanca, los colores de su equipo de fútbol soccer favorito.  
- "Tienes razón Teki, fue un muy buen juego"- dijo Davis mientras lo tomaba de la mano, luego, se giró para ver a su hijo Denis que caminaba un poco atrás- "¿Qué te pareció el partido Denis?"  
- "PUes...fue un partido y nada más"- dijo Denis indiferente.  
- "Ay Denis, de veras que ya no sé como complacerte"  
- "No tienes por qué hacerlo. Para eso tendrás al hijo de Hikari"  
- "Por favor Denis no comencemos"  
- "Tú empezaste"  
- "¿A dónde vamos tío Davis?"- interrumpió Teki. Odiaba ver a la gente discutir.  
- "Vamos a casa de los Takaishi, ¿recuerdas?"  
- "¡Qué bien! Vamos a ver a Caro"  
- "¿Quién es Caro?"- preguntó Denis  
- "Mi amiga. Le encantan los cuentos como a mí"  
- 'Genial, otra boba media loca'- pensó Denis  
- "Hablando de cuentos, tengo que hablar contigo Denis"- dijo Davis  
- "¿Le vas a contar de V-mon?"  
- "¿Quién es V-mon? ¿No me digas que has estado fumando lo mismo que el papá de este niño?"  
- "¡Ya basta Denis! Hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos"- Davis estaba muy enojado para ese entonces. Denis había estado especialmente agresivo ese día.  
  
Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los edificios del condominio donde vivían los Takaishi.   
  
-'Aquí es donde vive Sara'- pensó Denis- 'Si tengo suerte me escapo y voy a visitarla'  
- "Mira papi, ahí va el señor Takaishi"- dijo Teki mientras señalaba a TK.  
- "Es cierto"- Davis volteó a ver a Denis y recordó una de las razones por las que había traído a su hijo- "¡Hey TK!"  
  
El aludido los vió y los alcanzó.  
-"Hola Davis, Teki y tu debes ser..."  
- "Él es mi hijo Denis"- Davis volteó a ver a Denis y continuó- "Denis, el es Takeru, es un amigo de la infancia"  
- "Y el papá de Caro"- agregó Teki- "¿Puedo ir a verla?"  
- "Claro, está en el departamento con unos amigos"  
- "¡Genial!"- Teki entró al edificio  
- "¿Qué clase de amigos?"- preguntó Davis  
- "Pues...son sólo Mimí, Izzy, Ken y Yolei"  
- "¿Estás bromeando?"  
- "Claro que no. Sus hijos son los dos niños que estaban con Teki y Caro cuando...tú ya sabes"  
- "¡Esto es genial!"- dijo Davis  
- "Y no sólo eso...encontré a la hija de Matt"  
- "¡Vaya! Me voy a un partido de fútbol y ocurren mil cosas. Voy a verlos"  
- "Anya me encargó que comprara unas galletas o algo por el estilo"- TK miró a Denis- "Soy nuevo en el barrio, ¿sabes de un buen lugar?"  
  
Denis inmediatamente pensó en las pastelería de la madre de Sara, que estaba a pocas cuadras de ahí. Si acompañaba al señor Takaishi a lo mejor podría ver a Sara y alejarse de su padre y de Hikari.  
  
- "Claro que sí. Si quiere yo lo llevo"  
  
Davis sonrió. Era mejor que como lo había planeado.  
  
-"Muy bien, voy a ver a los demás. Tú y Denis pueden ir a esa pastelería y...platicar en el camino"- dijo recalcando la última parte  
- "Ah...claro"  
  
-----------  
  
-"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo en el barrio?"- dijo Denis mientras arrastraba los pies por la calle.  
- "Voy a cumplir una semana"  
- "¿A penas? ¿Y en qué trabaja?"  
- "Soy reportero"  
- "Debe ser muy interesante"  
- "Por supuesto, conoces a muchas personas y lugares. Así conocí a mi esposa"  
- "¿Tiene familia en Odaiba?"  
- "Tenía. Mi padre y mi hermano vivían aquí"  
- "¿Y usted?"  
- "Es una larga historia Denis. Yo vivía con mi madre"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 3 años"  
- "Oh...lo siento. Sé cómo se siente eso"  
- "Sé de tu problema Denis. Yo también esperé por muchos años tener a mi familia completa"  
- "En el caso de mis padres eso es imposible...se odian"  
- "SI ese es el caso es mejor que estén separados Denis, vivir con unos padres que no se aman y pelean todo el día debe ser algo horrible. Yo no lo recuerdo...pero mi hermano sí"  
- "Papá no me quiere. Desde que se fue se olvidó de mí"  
- "¿Por qué dices eso Denis?"  
- "Nunca lo veo. Es un desconocido y por eso no me quiere"  
- "Pues eso no es lo que yo veo en tu padre"  
- "Además tiene a Hikari...ella tampoco me quiere. Y ahora que van a tener un bebé van a estar más ocupados en el bebé que en mí"  
- "Ay Denis...yo también pensaba lo mismo"  
- "¿En serio?"  
- "No tengo hermanos menores...pero siempre pensé que papá quería más a Matt que a mí. Después de todo estaban juntos siempre y se conocían mejor. Pero cuando crecí vi que eso no era cierto. Nos quería igual. De hecho, un día...poco antes de que me fuera del país se lo comenté y casi se muere de la risa. Me dijo que él pensaba que yo quería más a mamá porque vivía con ella....¿eso te ocurre a tí?"  
- "Pues...no es que quiera más a mamá. Es sólo que estoy más a gusto con ella. Sabe mis gustos y todos eso. Pero papá...el no me conoce. Aunque la verdad...es que siempre ha estado al pendiente de mí"  
- "A lo mejor no le has dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Eso me pasó a mí. Lo que hice fue que cuando cumplí 12 iba todos los sábados a visitarlo al estudio de televisión. Creo que desde ahí me gustó el periodismo"  
- "¿Espera que vaya a la oficina de Bienes Raíces?"- dijo Denis..eso no sonaba muy divertido.  
- "Tal vez no... pero puedes pensar en algo que tengan en común. Déjame pensar...¿te gusta el fútbol?"  
- "Un poco...a mi papá le encanta...pero a mí me gusta más el básquetbol"  
- "¿En serio? A mi también. Lo jugaba cuando estaba chico. A tu papá también le gustaba, una vez jugamos por horas y dio una buena batalla"  
- "¿Mi papá? ¿en serio?"  
- "Sí. ¿Le has comentado acerca del básquetbol?"  
- "Eh...no"  
- "Creo que tú también eres un desconocido para tu papá"  
- "Creo que tiene razón"  
- "Bueno...a los dos les gusta el básquet...¿qué más?"  
- "Este...me gusta dibujar, odio las matemáticas"  
- "Tu papá también las odiaba. ¿Qué más?"  
- "¿Qué hacía papá cuando era niño? ¿Cómo es que lo conoció?"  
- "Me cambié a su escuela cuando tenía once. Luego ocurrió algo que creo que tienes que discutir con tu papá a solas y desde ahí nos hicimos amigos...aunque al principio no nos llevábamos bien"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Este...por Kari"  
- "¿Hikari?"  
- "Sí. Conozco a Kari desde que teníamos 8 años y bueno...cuando entré a la escuela Kari me prestó mucha atención y todo eso y tu papá pensó que se la iba a quitar. Creo que desde entonces le gustaba"  
- "¿A usted le gustaba Hikari?"  
- "No se lo he dicho a nadie...pero sí. Me gustaba cuando éramos pequeños. Pero eso se fue tan rápido cuando llegó"  
- "Guácala, ¿cómo le pudo gustar Hikari? Nada que ver con usted"  
- "Al contrario, Kari y yo teníamos mucho en común"  
- "¿Qué tanto?"  
- "Este...tienes que hablar primero con tu padre"  
- "Y ya lo creo que lo haré...pero en serio ¿qué le gustaba de Hikari?"  
- "Pues...es muy bonita y muy noble. Deberías darle una oportunidad"  
- "No lo sé"  
- "No te digo que vayas y seas su amigo hoy...pero podrías intentar hablar con ella. Te puede platicar de muchas cosas, es fotógrafa y trabaja conmigo en el periódico. Además...está el bebé. Va a ser tu hermano...y si es como yo, te aseguro que le va a hacer mucha falta su hermano mayor"  
- "No le prometo nada...pero voy a tratar de acercarme a Hikari y a mi papá"  
- "Muy bien Denis"- creo que la plática había avivado, aunque fuera un poco, las esperanzas de Davis de tener un mejor relación con su hijo.  
  
Llegaron a la pastelería y se encontraron a Sara atendiendo el lugar.  
  
-"¡Denis!"  
- "¡Hola Sara!"  
- "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con tu papá"  
- "Fuimos a visitar a un amigo de mi papá. Mira, te lo voy a presentar"  
  
TK hablaba con una mujer mayor que también atendía el lugar.  
  
-"¿Es usted nuevo en el barrio?"- decía la mujer- "Se me hace conocido"  
- "Soy nuevo en Odaiba, aunque la verdad viví un par de años aquí cuando era niño"  
- "¿Señor Takaishi? Ella es Sara"  
- "Su novia"- dijo la aludida mientras le daba la mano a TK.  
- "¿Novia?"  
- "Papá tampoco sabe de eso"- dijo Denis poniéndose rojo.  
- "¿Qué se le ofrece señor Takaishi?"  
- "Pues...¿qué nos recomiendas?"- TK notó que la niña le era muy familiar así como la mujer, su abuela.  
  
------------  
  
- "¡Ya llegamos!"- dijo TK al entrar al departamento con Denis y Sara (quién había pedido permiso a su abuela). Luego de las presentaciones Davis llevó al niño a la recámara de Caro para hablar acerca de los Digimon. Los niños y los digimon estaban en el cuarto.  
- "¿Qué son esas cosas?"- dijo Sara  
- "Son digimon"- dijo Caro  
- "¿Digimon?"  
- "Creo que mejor comenzamos la historia..."  
  
-----------------  
  
- "¿Cómo te fue con Denis?"  
- "Pues no lo sé. Hablamos acerca de nuestros padres y creo que va a tratar de acercarse más a tí y a Kari. Pero creo que deberías platicar más con él...por lo visto casi no lo conoces"  
- "Me es muy difícil acercármele"  
- "Tengo la sensación de que ya no te será tan difícil...especialmente ahora que comparten un secreto"- TK miró hacia la recámara donde Denis, Sara y los demás niños jugaban con los digimon.  
  
-----------------  
  
-"Tenemos que encontrar a los otros Digimon"- dijo Tai  
- "¿Pero cómo? Están ocultos y necesitamos estar todos juntos para desactivar el sello"- dijo Mimí.  
- "Si tan sólo supiéramos dónde están"- dijo Kari  
- "Vamos a intentar rastrearlos"- dijo Izzy  
- "Podemos usar las computadoras del departamento"- dijo Ken poniéndose de pie.  
- "Cariño baja la voz o despertarás a Haru"- dijo Yolei mientras arrullaba a una nena de aproximadamente 1 año de edad.  
  
En eso sonó el timbre.  
  
-"Yo abro, después de todo estoy cerca de la puerta"- dijo Tai mientras se ponía de pie. La abrió y encontró a una mujer de su edad del otro lado. Algo en la mirada de esa mujer hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso.  
- "Buenas noches señora, ¿qué se le ofrece?"  
- "Buenas noches. Mi madre me dijo que mi hija Sara estaba en este departamento. Vivimos en el edificio de enfrente y bueno...está ella aquí"  
- "Sí"- Tai se volteó y llamó a Sara.  
- "En un momento viene"  
- "¿Es esta su casa?"  
- "No, aquí vive un amigo...yo sólo estoy de visita"- para ese entonces Tai sentía las mejillas ardiéndole. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? La última vez que se había sentido así había sido con...Jin. ¿Por qué esa mujer le estaba despertando esa clase de sentimientos?.  
- "¿Por qué pregunta?"- dijo Tai  
- "No lo sé...es que se me hizo un poco conocido y por un momento creí haberlo visto por estos rumbos...olvídelo"  
  
---------  
  
-"Muy bien Sara, recuerda lo que te dijimos. Ni una palabra de los digimon a nadie"- dijo Mik  
- "Lo prometo. ¿Pero puedo traer a un amigo?"  
- "¿Qué clase de amigo?"- dijo Teki  
- "Tiene tu edad"  
- "Ah entonces sí...pero sólo si guarda el secreto"  
- "Nos vemos Denis"  
- "Adiós Sara"  
  
-------  
  
-"Ya estoy mami"  
- "¿Te la pasaste bien cariño?"  
- "Sí mamá"  
- "Bueno pues dá las gracias al señor y vámonos"  
- "Gracias Señor Kamiya, despídame de los demás"  
- "Lo haré. Hasta luego"  
  
Se cerró la puerta. Tai se quedó parado viendo la puerta cerrada con las mejillas coloradas.   
  
-"¿Te ocurre algo Tai?"- dijo Kari, quien se le había acercado al ver que permanecía demasiado tiempo junto a la puerta.  
- "Nada"- '¿Quién era ella?'  
  
---------------  
  
-"¿Y entonces este chico Denis es tu novio?"  
- "Se me declaró hoy mami"  
- "Ya veo...ese hombre que estaba en la puerta era su padre"  
- "No, él era el señor Kamiya"  
  
Sora se detuvo. No había alucinado cuando creyó escuchar a su hija referirse a ese hombre como el señor Kamiya...¿sería posible que él?  
  
-"¿Mami? ¿Te sientes bien?"- Sara la trajo de vuelta a la realidad  
- "¿Qué? Claro hija. Démonos prisa porque al rato va a ir Calvin a la casa. Sus padres van a ir a una reunión en la noche"  
- "Si es cierto, la señora Hido me habló en la mañana"  
  
--------------  
  
Pasaron dos días. En ese tiempo, Fiori no pudo comunicarse con su padre. Pronto supo la razón: Poco antes de que Yolei y Mimí fueran a casa de los Takaishi recibieron una llamada de Sam, el hijo de Yolei. El niño le dijo a su madre que iban a salir de viaje un par de días para que conociera los pueblos alrededor de Milán. Yolei alcanzó a decirle a Sam las siguientes palabras: "Dile al señor Ishida que su hermano apareció".  
  
TK estaba un poco desilusionado por la falta de noticias de su padre. Pero decidió ser paciente y esperar los días necesarios para ver a su hermano finalmente.   
  
EN fin, dos días después estaban Caro y Fiori en casa de la primera haciendo la tarea. Era un Lunes en la tarde y Fiori iba a pasar la noche con sus tíos. Habían acordado que Fiori se quedaría con los Ichijouji pero que pasaría dos noches a la semana con sus tíos. Anya no estaba ya que tenía una junta en la escuela con los padres (a la cual por supuesto iba a ir Tai y Kari) y TK trabajaba en un reporte en su recámara.  
  
-"Ya terminé"- dijo Fiori mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.   
- "A mi todavía me faltan estas bolitas"- dijo Caro mientras dibujaba círculos en su cuadernos.  
- "Si te apuras te voy a enseñar algo muy padre"- dijo Fiori mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Tsunomón. Tokomón estaba con TK.  
- "¿Qué hacemos?"- dijo Tsunomón  
- "Veamos qué hay en la tele"- dijo Fiori encendiendo el aparato- "Tengo que practicar el japonés"  
- "Yo creo que lo hablas muy bien"  
- "Sí, pero a veces no entiendo cuando me hablan"  
- "Fiori ya acabé, ¿me vas a enseñar eso que dijiste?"  
- "Veamos tus bolitas"  
- "¡Me quedaron bien!"- reclamó Caro  
- "Todavía no digo nada"- dijo Fiori mientras se reía- "Pues yo creo que están bien, así que te voy a enseñar...¡esto!"- Fiori sacó un objeto brillante de su mochila. Caro no se veía entusiasmada por el objeto, pero Tsunomón sí.  
- "Pero si es..."  
- "Exactamente. Papá me la dió antes de que me viniera para acá"  
- "¿Qué es?"  
- "Es una armónica"  
- "¿anónima?"  
- "No Caro. Se llama armónica"  
- "¿Y para qué sirve?"  
- "Sirve para sacar música. Papá la tocaba cuando era chico como yo"  
- "Y era muy bueno"- agregó Tsunomón  
- "A papá le gusta la música, tanto que abrió una escuela de música en Milán"  
- "¿Tú sabes música?"  
- "Un poquito. Lo que más me gusta es cantar. Papá me enseñó un pedazo de canción para la armónica la noche anterior a que me fuera"  
- "¿Puedes hacer música en esa cosa?"- dijo Caro  
- "Sí. Se sopla en los hoyitos y salen sonidos diferentes, Mira"- Fiori sopló en uno de los agujeros y un sonido agudo salió.  
- "¡Qué bien! Haz más música"  
- "Te voy a tocar lo que me enseñó mi papá. Es sólo un pedacito"  
  
-------------  
  
-"Veamos, creo que todavía no agrego los comentarios de esa mujer, ¿verdad Tokomón?"  
- "¿Huh?"- dijo el aludido mientras despertaba, se había quedado dormido encima de la cabeza de TK.   
- "Recuerdas la entrevista que hicimos hoy en el supermercado, tengo que agregar el testimonio de esa mujer"  
- "Creo que sí..Kari le tomó una foto ¿no?"  
- "Sí pero...¿qué es ese sonido?"  
- "¿Cuál?"  
- "Ese...es...una armónica"  
  
TK se levantó de su asiento y abrió discretamente la puerta de su cuarto. Desde ahí pudo ver a Fiori sentada en el sillón con Tsunomón a su derecha y Caro a su izquierda. Tocaba torpemente una canción que TK conocía muy bien...era la misma canción que Matt tocaba para hacerlo dormir cuando era pequeño. Y parece que los efectos eran heredables porque Caro estaba acurrucada a Fiori y se estaba quedando dormida.   
  
-"Que tierno, ¿verdad TK?"  
- "Sí..."  
- "¿Estás llorando?"  
- "¿Quién yo?"- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos- "Claro que no, es sólo que se me metió una basurita en el ojo, ya sabes la contaminación y eso"  
- "No te hagas el tonto...vaya que has cambiado, antes no te daba pena llorar"  
- "Y tú tienes que ver con eso...vamos adentro, no quiero interrumpirlas"  
  
TK continuó con su trabajo por unos minutos, acompañado de los intentos de Fiori por tocar música. En eso se escuchó el timbre.  
  
-"Yo abro"- gritó Fiori  
- "Debe ser Anya, olvidó las llaves"- dijo TK sin quitar la vista del monitor de la computadora. Segundos después la música de la armónica se volvió a escuchar...sólo que esta vez salía más limpiamente, sin equivocaciones y completa.  
- "Esa no es Fiori"- dijo TK poniéndose pálido. Se levantó y salió de la recámara lo más rápido que pudo. Y lo que vió le paralizó el corazón.  
  
-"¡¿HERMANO?!"  
  
-Continuará-  
  
  
  



	9. Campamentos, Caballos y Bebés

Nota: No estoy muy inspirada para otra nota. Sólo diré que no puedo dormir y por eso estoy escribiendo.   
  
Capítulo 9: Campamentos, Caballos y bebés.  
  
Ese es Teki. Y Koromón está con él. ¡Espérame Teki, que yo también me quiero subir al carrusel!. Estamos en una feria muy bonita. Somos muchos niños: Yo, Teki, Fiori, Mik e incluso esos dos niños nuevos. Tokomón está conmigo. ¡Hay que apurarnos o nos van a dejar atrás!....  
Mira Tokomón, este es un carrusel. ¡Nuestro caballo es el más bonito!. Ya quiero que empiece el paseo....¿por qué no arranca esta cosa?....Un momento...¿escuchas eso Tokomón? Alguien está llorando. ¿Será Teki?. No, Teki está en ese caballito con Koromón y está riendo. ¿Será Fiori? Tampoco. ¿Mik? Está con Motimón y tampoco se ve triste. ¿Denis y Sara? Menos aún. ¿Entonces quién llora?.....  
¿Qué está pasando? Todo se pone negro...un momento...no estoy en un caballito. Estoy en un sillón. Estaba dormida porque Fiori tocó esa canción tan bonita. Le voy a pedir que me enseñe a tocar la "mamónica"...entonces estaba soñando. ¡Qué mal! YO que quería subirme a los caballitos...les voy a decir a mis papás que me lleven a la feria. Como el año pasado....¿si era un sueño, por qué sigo oyendo llorar?. ¿Quién está triste?....  
Mejor abro los ojos...ahí está Fiori y Tsunomón en el comedor. Y junto a ellos está mi papá, pero él está abrazando a un señor grandote. Y está llorando. ¡Él es el que está llorando!. Yo nunca lo había visto llorar. Sólo a mamita cuando abuelito se fue al cielo. Pero papito nunca llora. ¿Por qué llora? ¿Está triste?. Cuando yo lloro papito va a mi cuarto y me abraza y me dice que todo estará bien. A lo mejor eso debo hacerlo yo.   
  
-----------  
Caro se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su padre, quién sollozaba ruidosamente en el hombro de un hombre, quien también lloraba, pero en silencio. La niña le jaló la pierna del pantalón para llamar su atención. TK levantó el rostro y vió a su hija, quien lo miraba con una expresión entre confundida y asustada.  
  
-"¿Caro?"  
- "No estés triste papito. Todo va a estar bien"- dijo mientras le abrazaba la pierna. El padre tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y murmuró.  
- "Tienes toda la razón. Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora"  
- "¿Entonces por qué lloras?"  
- "A veces la gente llora cuando está feliz"  
- "¿Qué?"- Caro no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir su papá. Dirigió su mirada al señor que por lo había hecho llorar a su padre- "¿Quién es este señor?"  
- "Él es mi hermano Caro, tu tío Matt"  
- "Es mi papá"- dijo Fiori desde el comedor. ¿Cómo? ¿Ese era el papito de Fiori?.  
- "Me da mucho gusto conocerte Caro"- dijo finalmente el tío Matt- "Se parece mucho a tí TK"  
- "Hola..."- dijo tímidamente la niña. El tío Matt la tomó entre sus brazos. La chiquita vio que se parecía mucho a su papá.- "¿Por eso estás feliz papá"  
- "Sï hija"- dijo TK tomándola y poniéndola en el suelo de nuevo- "Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermano y lo extrañaba mucho"  
- "Entonces ya no van a jugar a las escondidas de nuevo, ¿verdad?"- los dos adultos y Fiori se quedaron perplejos por los pensamientos de Caro. Pero Matt reaccionó rápidamente y le dijo.  
- "Claro que no. Ese juego ya se acabó"  
---------------  
  
20 minutos después, el Tío Matt buscaba algo con qué hacer la cena en la alacena de los Takaishi. Un encuentro de tal magnitud necesitaba festejarse y por lo tanto él iba a preparar la cena. Caro y Fiori estaban sentadas en el comedor y lo observaban trabajar a través de la barra. Tsunomón estaba sentado encima del fregadero. El Digimon y su antiguo compañero habían tenido un encuentro muy emotivo una vez que los dos hermanos se calmaron. Hablaron un poco acerca de sus vidas y después TK fue a hablar por teléfono mientras que Matt había propuesto hacer la cena para enseñarle a su hermano lo que había aprendido en Italia.   
  
- "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Matt?"- preguntó el digimon.  
- "No lo sé. Todo ha sido tan rápido que no estoy seguro"  
- "Por cierto papá, ¿cómo encontraste la casa de mis tíos?"  
- "Bueno Fiori, fue muy raro. Estábamos en Firenze con Sam, el hijo de los Ichijouji. Había pedido permiso para hablar a su madre para avisarle de nuestro viaje y mientras tu madre y yo nos adelantamos al restaurante del hotel para pedir mesa. Poco después bajó Sam y nos sentamos. A media cena tu mamá le preguntó acerca de su familia y Sam me dió el siguiente mensaje: "Dice mamá que su hermano apareció, Señor Ishida". De la impresión dejé caer la copa que tenía en la mano. Me puse de pie y le dije a tu madre que tenía que irme al Japón en ese momento. Ella me dijo que estaba loco pero al final entendió. Salí del restaurante y pedí un taxi rumbo a la estación de tren. De ahí tomé un tren a Roma y finalmente tomé un avión a Tokio"  
- "¿Qué pasó con mamá?"  
- "Le hablé cuando llegué a Tokio para pedirle la dirección de Sam. Todavía estaba en Firenze, pero iba a regresar a Milán al día siguiente. Me la dió y fui casa de los Ichijouji. No había nadie en casa, pero la robot doméstica me dejó pasar una vez que examinó mis huellas digitales y me identificó como el "papá de la niña Italiana". Fui a tu recámara a esperarte pero se me agotó la paciencia por lo que busqué tu agenda"  
- "¡Papá!"  
- "Perdóname Fiori, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Así encontré esta dirección y tomé un taxi para acá. No he visto a los Ichijouji y no he dormido en casi dos días por estar viajando. Pero finalmente estoy aquí"  
- "Todo listo"- dijo TK entrando a la cocina  
- "¿Qué está listo?"  
- "Hablé con mi esposa y ya vienen para acá"  
- "¿Quiénes?"  
- "Tai y Kari"  
- "¿En serio? Tengo muchas ganas de verlos"  
- "Bueno, pues tendrás que esperar unos 30 minutos"  
- "Aunque en el estado en el que está Kari serán como 45 minutos, el otro día tardó mucho en subir las escaleras"- dijo Tokomón.  
- "¿Qué le pasa a Kari?"- preguntó Matt.  
- "Está embarazada, ya está como en el octavo mes"  
- "¿En serio? Pues debes estar muy nervioso"  
- "¿Yo nervioso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"  
- "Pues es tu segundo hijo, ¿no?"- TK se puso pálido.  
- "¡Matt! ¿Tú crees que yo...? ¿Crees que Kari y yo...? ¡No, no, no!. Kari no es mi esposa"  
- "¿Cómo que no? Podría jurar que..."  
- "Pues no. Kari y yo no estamos casados. Ella está casada con Davis"  
- "¿Davis? Pero entonces tú?"  
- "Mi papá está casado con mi mamá, Tío Matt"- dijo Caro en un tono de voz como de "pues es obvio".  
- "Mi esposa se llama Anya. Es rusa y la conocí en una exposición de pintura en París, cuando fui a hacer un reportaje sobre la misma. Nos casamos hace 5 años"  
- "Oh vaya...que bueno que me lo dices ahora, antes de que metiera la pata. Supongo que no sabes de mi esposa"  
- "Pues es la mamá de Fiori"- anunció Caro muy seriamente.  
- "Me encanta la lógica de tu hija hermano, piensa igual que tú"  
- "Ja Ja, Qué gracioso"  
- "Mi mamá se llama Paola, ya te había contado de ella tío"  
- "Ah sí, es cierto"  
- "Trabaja en una casa de modas. Es dibujante y hace los bocetos. La conocí a las afueras de Milán un día que llegué ahí cuando te estaba buscando...o más bien, tu tumba. Supongo que Fiori..."  
- "Fiori me contó todo eso Matt y será mejor que lo olvidemos. Continúa"  
- "En fin, la conocí en un bar y bueno...nos llevamos muy bien, salimos un par de veces y luego...este..."  
- "Mamá se embarazó de mi"- aclaró Fiori  
- "Sí. Y bueno, pedí la mano de Paola a sus padres y nos casamos y nos establecimos en Milán. Ella entró a trabajar en la casa de modas y yo tocaba en las noches en el bar donde nos conocimos. Nació Fiori, ahorramos dinero y pusimos la escuela de música...esa es mi vida en pocas palabras"  
  
Después de contar su historia, ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, como asimilando la información nueva que acababan de recibir.  
  
- "Creo que ambos tuvimos matrimonios muy precipitados"- dijo TK al cabo de unos minutos"  
- "Tú también embara..."  
- "No, simplemente nos casamos muy rápido. Si duramos un año de novios fue porque los padres de Anya creían que yo era un vago porque no tenía familia. Afortunadamente los conquisté y accedieron a que me casara con su hija"  
- "Ay hermano, se nota que somos de la misma camada"  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Anya, Tai y Kari.  
  
-"¡Hola imbécil!"- fue el afectuoso saludo que Tai hizo a su antiguo mejor amigo.  
- "Me da mucho gusto verte idiota"- replicó el otro. Kari y TK sólo los observaron con la boca abierta.  
- "Esos dos nunca van a cambiar"- anunció TK.  
- "Ni digas, que eres igual con Davis"  
  
Luego de que se hicieron los saludos y Matt conoció a su cuñada, platicaron un rato. Tai y Kari se fueron pronto argumentando que Davis estaba cuidando a Teki y que "no deseaban encontrar la casa destruida cuando regresaran" además de que Kari dijo que estaba cansada. TK entendió las verdaderas razones de sus amigos para marcharse y aunque en parte deseaba que se quedaran, también quería pasar un tiempo a solas con su hermano. Cenaron y cuando Anya se fue a acostar a las niñas, los hermanos se sentaron en la sala a platicar. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero el inevitable tema de los digimon salió a flote tarde o temprano.  
  
- "Esto es un milagro"- dijo Matt mientras acariciaba a Tsunomón que estaba en su regazo.   
- "Lo mismo digo yo, ¿sabes cuál era la probabilidad de que nuestros hijos se encontraran al mismo tiempo en el parque y que empujaran esa roca al mismo tiempo?"  
- "Ni idea"  
- "Según Izzy es de 1'500,000 a 1"  
- "Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo muchas ganas de verlo. También a Mimí, y a Davis y a todos los demás"  
- "Es una suerte de que nos hayamos encontrado. Y todo fue gracias a los DIgimon"  
- "Ya no digan eso, que nos van a apenar"- dijo Tsunomón, que ya estaba casi dormido.  
- "Es curioso, supuestamente vinieron a la Tierra para protegernos a cambio de lo que supuestamente hicimos por ellos hace tantos años"  
- "Y nos sentíamos mal porque ya no nos necesitan"- agregó Tokomón.  
- "Pero resulta que nos hicieron el favor más grande de todos, nos reunieron"  
  
-----------  
  
Al día siguiente, Martes, Anya salió temprano al jardín de niños junto con Matt y Fiori, ya que estos últimos iban a la escuela primaria de Odaiba. Fiori iba porque era su deber y Matt quería saludar a Mimí y a Izzy, ambos profesores del colegio. TK y Caro salieron al último y fueron al jardín de niños donde se encontraron como siempre con Kari y Teki.   
  
A fin de cuentas Matt permaneció una semana en Odaiba, visitó los lugares que tantos recuerdos le traían y platicó con sus antiguos amigos y su familia. El jueves, sin embargo, fue un día no muy feliz para él. Había acompañado a TK y a Kari a cubrir una nota en el antiguo edificio de la Televisora. Aquel edificio iba a cumplir 50 años de estar en pie, a pesar de que la enorme esfera que adornaba la parte superior se había caído 25 años antes a causa de un terremoto (aunque los dos reporteros y Matt sabían la verdadera razón). La gente de la televisora estaba de gala y estaban todos los medios de comunicación locales, incluida la prensa y la televisión, claro está. La ceremonia consistía en que un grupo de empleados cortaría el listón que inauguraría una nueva ala del edificio que había sido remodelada. TK iba a entrevistar a uno de esos empleados y estaba muy nervioso. Finalmente le asignaron a su entrevistado y se acercó a él. Era un hombre ya mayor, aproximadamente 55 años de edad y estaba a punto de jubilarse. Gruesos anteojos adornaban sus pequeños ojos negros.   
  
- "Deséenme suerte"- dijo TK mientras se arreglaba la corbata.  
- "Buena suerte"  
  
- "Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y soy reportero de "La Nota de la Tarde" y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Podría darme su nombre y su cargo en la televisora?"  
- "Claro, soy Toko Mitino y trabajo de editor desde hace 27 años"  
- "Bien señor Mitino, ¿cómo ha sido su trabajo en la televisora en estos años?"  
- "Pues verá....  
  
Pasó la entrevista y finalmente se estaban despidiendo.  
  
-"Muchas gracias por concederme este tiempo Señor Mitino"  
- "Fue un placer"  
- "¿Ya estuvo TK?"- preguntó Matt quién se acercó a su hermano al ver que ya se estaba despidiendo.  
- "Sí. Matt, él es el Señor Mitino"  
- "¿Dijiste Matt? ¿De casualidad eres Matt Ishida?"  
- "Sí, ¿nos conocemos?"  
- "No te has de acordar de mí, pero yo trabajaba con tu padre cuando eras pequeño"  
- "Su rostro me es familiar Señor Mitino"- dijo Matt  
- "Ahora que lo dice yo sí lo recuerdo"- dijo TK- "De cuando iba a visitar a papá al trabajo los sábados"  
- "¿Eres el hijo menor? ¡Pero yo creía que estabas muerto!. Creo que fue una equivocación, ¿verdad?"  
- "Parece que sí"- dijo TK bajando la vista. Odiaba el que la gente pensara que había muerto.  
- "¿Qué les pasó? Su padre me dijo que ambos desaparecieron un día"  
- "Y así fue señor Mitino. Es una larga historia. Pero perdimos contacto con nuestro padre"  
- "Su padre sufrió mucho muchachos. Creo que nunca se recuperó"  
- "¿De qué habla?"  
- "Murió hace 9 años. Pero antes me dio una carta para tí Matt, por si aparecías"  
  
Los dos hermanos bajaron la vista. Aunque trataron de evitarlo las lágrimas salieron al exterior.   
  
-"Es mi culpa"- dijo Matt  
- "No es culpa de nadie Matt, son cosas que ocurren"  
- "Pero..."  
- "Miren muchachos, por lo que veo ambos salieron adelante. Tú eres reportero y tú tienes pinta de que te va bien. Su padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ustedes. Miren, sé dónde está enterrado, por qué no nos vemos mañana en el cementerio para que lo visiten, ahí les daré la carta"  
- "Me parece bien, ¿qué opinas tú TK?"  
- "Ahí estaré"  
  
-------------------  
  
Al día siguiente, el penúltimo que estuvo Matt en Tokio, los dos hermanos se encontraron con el señor Mitino en el cementerio. Los condujo hasta la tumba de su padre y les entregó la carta.  
  
-"Creo que mejor los dejo solos. Buena suerte. Y Takeru, si necesitas ayuda con tu trabajo puedes acudir a mí"  
- "Muchas gracias señor Mitino"  
  
Una vez que se fue, Matt abrió la carta y la leyó. A grandes rasgos su padre le decía a Matt cuánto lo quería y que se sentía mal porque nunca lo volvería a ver (aparentemente la escribió en sus últimos días). Pero que estaba contento porque vería a TK y a su ex esposa en el cielo y que los tres se encargarían de apoyarlo.   
  
- "Ay papá, te fuiste pensando que yo estaba muerto"  
- "Pero cuando llegó vió que no es así, y eso debe tenerlo muy contento"  
  
Fue un momento muy triste para los dos, pero lo bueno es que cerraron un pasado incierto. Finalmente sabían lo que había ocurrido y estaban juntos, y esta vez para siempre.  
  
---------------  
  
El último día fue más alegre ya que celebraron una comida en el parque. Todos los "ex-niños elegidos" y familia estuvieron presentes. Tai quemó la comida por lo que tuvieron que hacer unos sándwiches de emergencia. Platicaron y pasaron un rato muy agradable. Pero el momento cumbre de esa reunión fue cuando los cuatro digimon, digievolucionaron y se convirtieron en Agumón, Gabumón, Tentomón y Patamón. Como podrán imaginar, la respuesta de los niños fue increíble, especialmente para Teki, ya que finalmente tenía a su ídolo Agumón enfrente.  
  
Matt se fue esa noche, pero prometió que volvería muy pronto, esta vez con Paola y Sam. Gabumón lo acompañó, aunque tuvo que hacerse pasar por un perro en el aeropuerto. La vida de todos retomó su curso normal aunque ocurrieron algunos cambios. Uno de los más significativos fue que Kari dejó el trabajo por su embarazo y permanecía casi todo el día en casa y pasaba las tardes con Teki y Agumón. Una de esas tardes Denis fue a visitarla, con el pretexto de ver a Agumón, pero más que nada quería que Kari le platicara de los niños elegidos. Ya se sabía la versión de su padre, la del señor Kamiya y la del Señor Takaishi, gracias a que acompañaba a Sara a casa de Caro para ver a Patamón en sus ratos libres, aprovechando que eran vecinos. En una de esas visitas, Sara trajo a su vecinito Calvin, un niño de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes que era apodado "El brujito" por su parecido con cierto personaje literario de principio de Siglo, cosa que odiaba. Calvin tenía 6 años de edad y se hizo amigo de Teki, desplazando un poco a Caro. La niña se puso muy celosa por su amigo, pero al final se hizo amiga de Calvin y se convirtieron en un trío muy unido. Cuando Teki no estaba de visita, Anya bajaba al patio del condominio con Caro para que jugara con Calvin. Ya conocía de vista a la madre del niño. Calvin sabía de los Digimon por supuesto (sólo conocía a Patamón y a Agumón) pero al igual que Sara había prometido no decir nada a nadie.   
  
Pero volviendo al tema de Denis, el quería conocer la versión de Kari ya que le ayudaría a comprender mejor la de TK (ya que el muy mañoso dejó algunas partes inconclusas a drede para fomentar un acercamiento entre Kari y Denis). Pasaron toda la tarde hablando de los Digimon y al final, cuando estaban a punto de despedirse, Denis quiso tocar el vientre de Kari pero inmediatamente quitó la mano.  
  
-"Adelante Denis, tienes derecho a tocar a tu hermano"- dijo Kari tomando la mano del niño colocándola en su panzota. Denis alcanzó a sentir un pataleo. Era la primera vez que sentía a su hermano y parece que finalmente le cayó el veinte de que el niño de Kari realmente existía y que sería SU hermano.  
- "Se siente muy gracioso. Está muy inquieto"  
- "Creo que es porque sabe que su hermano está aquí"  
  
Y fue a partir de ese momento como Kari y Denis tuvieron finalmente un acercamiento. Faltaría mucho para que se tuvieran confianza, pero el primer paso ya se había dado.  
  
-------------------  
  
Pasaron dos semanas y un día....  
  
-"¿Dónde está esa cámara?- dijo TK buscando en un closet en el cuarto de su hija  
- "¿Qué buscas amor?"  
- "La cámara de fotos, me encargaron un reportaje y debe estar ilustrado. Pero como ya no tengo fotógrafa debo tomar las fotos por mí mismo y no puedo manejar la cámara de Kari así que mejor llevo la mía. Pero no la encuentro"  
- "Pues creo que está en nuestra recámara. Estoy segura de que aún está en las cajas que no hemos desempacado"  
- "Voy a ver"  
  
TK salió de la recámara de su hija y entró a la suya. Escuchó unos ruidos adentro de su closet y al abrirlo encontró a su hija urgando en una vieja caja de cartón con Patamón.  
  
-"¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?"  
- "Ay papá, es que estábamos buscando unos juguetes y..."  
- "¡Pero miren nada más que desorden hicieron!"  
- "Fue idea de Patamón"  
- "¿Mía? Tú eres la que quería jugar a la exploradora"  
- "Ya basta ustedes dos. Ayúdenme a recoger, a lo mejor encuentro mi cámara de este modo"  
  
Los 3 se pusieron a arreglar las cosas pero entonces.  
  
-"Mira un tamagotchi"- dijo Caro mientras desenvolvía un objeto pequeño, que estaba cubierto por un trapo. Al retirarlo vió una especie de Tamagotchi de color verde.  
- "Eso no es un Tamagotchi Caro, es un digivice"- contestó Patamón.  
- "¿Qué es un digivice?"  
- "Es con lo que tu papá me ayudaba a convertirme en Angemon"  
- "¿En serio? Anda papá úsalo"  
- "No es tan sencillo como dice Patamón Caro"-dijo TK tomando al objeto entre sus manos- "Patamón se convertía en Angemon sólo cuando era necesario, como por ejemplo que un monstruo nos estuviera atacando"  
- "Y que fuera muy fiero además"- dijo Patamón- "Pensé que ya no tenías tu digivice"  
- "Pues ya ves que sí, y mira, hasta la computadora sigue aquí"- dijo tomando una antigua computadora de bolsillo y soplándole el polvo que la cubría- "Me pregunto si aún funciona...debo ponerle unas pilas"  
- "Veamos si hay una por aquí"- dijo Patamón sumergiéndose en una caja. Poco después salió cubierto de polvo- "Nada, sólo esta vieja cámara de fotos"  
- "¡Eso es lo que estaba buscando. Gracias Patamón"- dijo TK tomando la cámara. Un poco del polvo que la cubría le entró por la nariz y lo hizo estornudar- "Pero que chiquero, será mejor que limpiemos"  
  
----------------  
  
- "Muy bien Calvin, recuerda lo que te dije: Si te dejé venir conmigo a mi cita con Denis es porque prometiste portarte bien, ¿entendido?"  
- "Sí Sara. Pero me gustaría más que salieras sólo conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga"- dijo el pequeño arrastrando los pies.  
- "Tu también eres de mis mejores amigos Calvin, pero también tengo otros. Además, tu tienes nuevos amigos, para eso están Caro y Teki, ¿recuerdas?"  
- "Sip"  
- "Ahí está Denis"  
  
El chico mayor estaba sentado en una banca con unas flores un poco maltratadas en la mano. Se sentía estúpido pero Sara había insistido en que tuvieran su primera cita como novios. Afortunadamente había logrado que Sara llevara a su vecino- casi su sombra- Calvin, ya que él no había podido llevar a Teki con él.   
  
- "Hola Denis"  
- "Hola Sara, Calvin. ¿Qué hacemos?"  
- "Pues por qué no tomamos un helado"  
- "Me parece bien"  
  
Los tres chicos recorrieron el parque para llegar a la nevería pero a medio camino escucharon unas voces muy conocidas.  
  
-"¿Cómo la ves?"  
- "No lo sé, ¿debe estar de cabeza?"  
- "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
- "Es que la imagen está de cabeza, ¿así debe ser?"  
- "Por supuesto que no Patamón. Déjame ver si la puedo arreglar. ¡Ay mi ojo!"  
- "¿Te encuentras bien?"  
- "Sí. Sólo que se me disparó el flash...estoy todo lampareado...mejor me siento"  
  
Al acercarse, Denis vio que se trataba del señor Takaishi y Patamón, tratando de tomar unas fotografías. Una vieja cámara descansaba sobre un tripié destartalado. TK estaba sentado en el suelo tallándose los ojos y Patamón estaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo agitando sus alas, supuestamente para aliviarlo.  
  
- "¿Se encuentran bien?"- dijo Sara  
- "¿Qué? Ah hola muchachos. Sí estamos bien, sólo practicamos la fotografía"  
- "¿Por qué?"  
- "Tenemos una misión secreta mañana"- dijo Patamón  
- "¿Qué clase de misión?"  
- "Si te dijera ya no sería secreta"  
- "Oh vamos Patamón, no tiene nada de secreto. Resulta que van a demoler el campamento que está en las afueras de la ciudad y quieren que tome unas últimas fotografías del lugar. El problema es que deben ser fotos profesionales y no soy profesional, como podrán ver"  
- "¿Y por qué no le asignan un fotógrafo?"  
- "Eso es lo que me preguntaba, pero parece ser que están ocupados mañana y mi encargo no es tan importante como el de los otros fotógrafos. Aunque para Patamón y para mí si es importante"  
- "Ahí fue dónde empezó todo el desmadre de los Digimon, ¿verdad?"- dijo Denis  
- "Así es. TIene un significado especial para nosotros así que queremos hacer este trabajo bien...pero eso va a estar difícil a menos de que logre tomar una buena fotografía con esta maldi..."  
- "Creo que mejor nos vamos"- anunció Sara  
- "Sí. Buena suerte señor Takaishi"  
- "Gracias"  
  
---------------  
  
Al día siguiente, sábado, TK y Patamón se prepararon para el viaje.  
  
-"Muy bien. Entonces tomamos el metro hasta la central de camiones y de ahí tomamos el 24 que pasa a medio kilómetro del campamento. ¿Entendiste?"  
- "Claro que sí"  
- "Ya nos vamos TK"- dijo Anya tomando a Caro de la mano.  
- "Ah, sí. Que se diviertan"- TK trataba de meter un cartucho digital a su cámara con dificultad.  
- "Adiós Papá"- dijo Caro al cerrar la puerta. Ella y su madre iban a pasar un día de "Madre e hija".   
  
- "Bueno Patamón, creo que todo está listo"  
  
En eso sonó el timbre. TK abrió la puerta y se encontró con.  
  
-"¿Kari? ¿Denis? ¿Sara? ¿Qué hacen aquí?"  
- "Denis me contó de tu pequeña misión TK. Voy contigo"  
- "¡Estás loca!"  
- "No puedes tomar una foto, además de que quiero ver ese campamento"  
- "Pero Kari el camino es muy largo y te puedes cansar"  
- "Me siento muy bien, creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente esta semana"  
- "Pero..."  
- "Nada de peros, voy contigo. Traigo mi cámara"  
- "¡Cómo eres necia!"  
  
-------------  
  
Tres horas después, el grupo se acercaba al campamento. Ya no era más que un grupo de cabañas abandonadas en medio del bosque. Iban a ser demolidas para construir un centro recreativo, pero como para muchos de los adultos de Odaiba el campamento tenía un significado especial, la redacción había encargado a TK un último reporte sobre el lugar.   
  
- "Muy bien, ya llegamos, ¿cómo te sientes Kari?"  
- "Bien, sólo déjame recuperar el aliento...ya quita esa cara de angustia, me siento bien, ¿qué te preocupa?"  
- "Me preocupa que mi hija sea huérfana, porque estoy seguro que en eso se convertirá cuando Davis se entere de que acepté que vinieras"  
- "Él no es mi papá, ni siquiera mi hermano. Y te digo que estoy bien. Vamos a tomar esas fotos"  
  
Kari deambuló por las cabañas y los campos de fútbol con la cámara. TK y los niños dieron una vuelta por los alrededores.  
  
-"Supongo que tú tienes que ver con que Kari esté aquí, ¿verdad Denis?"  
- "Sí, perdone se me salió. Fuimos a ver a Teki para que jugara con Calvin y nos pusimos a platicar con Kari"  
- "Y entonces yo le conté que lo vimos en el parque luchando con una cámara. Nos preguntó la razón y no le pudimos mentir"- agregó Sara  
- "Pero ve el lado bueno, está muy animada"  
- "Ya tomé unas fotos, vamos a ver qué hay más adentro"- dijo Kari acercándose  
- "Muy bien"- avanzaron unos pasos y Sara escuchó a Kari quejarse.  
- "¿Te sientes bien?"  
- "Sï. Es que comí algo muy condimentado anoche y tengo agruras. No te preocupes"  
  
Poco después...  
  
-"Bueno, aquí es donde empezó todo"- dijo TK señalando una cabaña muy destartalada- "Nos tocó la cabaña más alejada de todas con un grupo muy heterogéneo"  
- "¿Qué es heterogéneo?"- preguntó Patamón.  
- "Significa que todos los miembros son diferentes. En nuestro caso teníamos al líder, al rebelde, al listo, al miedoso...tú entiendes"  
- "Creo que sí"  
- "¿Y dónde aparecieron los digivices?"- preguntó Denis  
- "Pues...de allá arriba. Del cielo. Vimos una aurora boreal y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta cayeron como meteoritos e hicieron unos hoyos en el suelo, de hecho...ahí están"  
  
Los dos niños y Patamón examinaron un grupo de 7 hoyitos en el suelo. A pesar de que habían pasado más de 25 años los hoyos estaban tan abiertos como el primer día.  
  
-"Esto es terrorífico"- dijo Sara  
- "Sería bueno que Hikari tomara una foto de los hoyos, ¿no?". sugirió Denis  
- "Puede ser, ¿tú que opinas Kari?...¿KARI?"  
  
Pero para entonces Kari sentada en el suelo. Se oprimía el estómago con ambas manos y estaba pálida. Vieron que su pantalón estaba húmedo.  
  
- "Creo que no eran agruras después de todo..."- dijo muy quedamente.  
- "¡Kari rompiste fuente! Tenemos que ir al hospital"  
- "No puedo caminar. Ayúdame a levantarme TK"  
- "Llévala adentro. Voy a intentar comunicarme con papá"- dijo Denis tomando un celular.  
  
Mientras tanto en el interior de la cabaña, Kari estaba recostada en una de las viejas camas.  
- "Me duele mucho, no creo que alcance a llegar a un hospital"  
- "Pero Kari, necesitamos un médico"  
- "No me puedo mover...estamos en medio de la nada"  
- "Maldita sea"- dijo TK golpeando una de las camas con el puño- "Tenemos que hacer algo, hay que traer un médico ahora"  
- "Eso va a estar difícil"- dijo Sara- "Tenemos que dejar el campamento a pie hasta llegar a la carretera y eso nos tomaría 25 minutos. Después tenemos que esperar el camión, ir a la ciudad, encontrar un médico y regresar"  
- "Aguanta Kari...déjame pensar...debe haber un modo más rápido para conseguir ayuda"  
  
En eso Denis entró al campamento.  
  
-"Papá viene para acá. Dice que va a conseguir un médico"  
- "No creo poder resistir hasta entonces". dijo Kari con un jadeo.  
- "Oye TK, creo que podemos hacer algo"- dijo Patamón.  
- "¿Qué?"  
- "Caro y yo guardamos una cosa en tu portafolio. Ábrelo"  
  
TK obedeció y en su interior encontró su digivice...y tenía una pila nueva.  
  
-"¿Qué significa esto?....no querrás decir que..."  
- "Podemos intentarlo"  
- "Tienes idea de cuándo fue la última vez que hice eso"  
- "Cuando tenías 11, ya lo sé. Pero creo estar aún en condición"- TK se puso de pie  
- "Kari, voy a traer un médico"  
  
Denis se quedó en el interior de la cabaña con Kari y Sara acompañó a TK.  
  
-"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?"  
- "Ahora verás..."- TK apuntó hacia el cielo con el aparato y gritó- "Digievolciona" (Nota: No tengo idea de que es lo que dicen, así que lo inventé).  
  
Y como por arte de magia, Sara vió una columna de luz verde salir del aparato e iluminar a Patamón, quién se transformó en...  
  
-"¿UN PEGASO?"  
- "Mi nombre es Pegasusmon"  
- "Puedo ir en él a buscar al médico"- dijo TK emocionado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo- "¡No puedo creer que haya resultado!. Vamos entonces"  
- "¡Espere! No puede aparecer en medio del hospital montado en un caballo volador. Alteraría a medio hospital"  
- "Tienes razón, pero entonces..."  
- "Mi vecino es médico. El padre de Calvin. Lo puede encontrar en la farmacia de la esquina. Él es el dueño y lo administra junto con su esposa, que es farmacéutica. Es un hombre muy accesible y posiblemente entienda lo del Pegaso"  
- "Ya sé a que farmacia te refieres. Bueno Pegasusmon, vámonos"  
  
Y dicho y hecho, TK se trepó en el Pegaso.  
  
-"Muy bien, ahora despega muy lenTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"- gritó mientras el Digimon se elevaba a toda velocidad y sin previo aviso.  
  
Una vez en el aire...  
  
-"TK, ¿puedes aflojar un poco tus manos?, me estás ahorcando"- el humano estaba aferrado al cuello del DIgimon con todas sus fuerzas.  
- "Es que...últimamente me da vértigo y yo..."  
- "A tí nunca te dió miedo volar"  
- "Pero ya estoy mayor y..."- brincó a causa de una bolsa de aire- "Ya no estoy para estos trotes"  
  
Con un poco de cuidado, Pegasusmon aterrizó en el lugar indicado, la azotea del edificio donde vivía Sara.  
  
-"Muy bien. Vamos por el médico"  
  
Pegasusmon se convirtió en Patamón y entró en el portafolio de su amigo. Bajaron las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a una farmacia que estaba ubicada en la planta baja del mismo. Al entrar vieron a una mujer joven con el cabello y los ojos negros atendiendo el lugar. Vestía una bata blanca.  
  
- "Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?"- saludó cortésmente  
- "Buenas tardes...verá, tengo una emergencia y me comentaron que hay un médico aquí y yo..."  
- "¿Se refiere a mi esposo? Está allá atrás, voy a llamarlo"  
- "No se moleste, yo lo veo"- la intención de TK era hablar con el doctor a solas acerca del 'medio de transporte' que utilizarían.  
  
La mujer lo vió muy extrañada.  
  
- "Bueno...si así lo prefiere. Adelante"  
  
TK pasó por detrás del mostrador y se adentró en la farmacia. El local era un departamento acondicionado para el negocio. Algunas de las habitaciones eran las bodegas y en la parte trasera estaba un patio pequeño para lavar. Fue ahí donde encontró al médico, un hombre un poco más joven que TK que jugaba con un niño pequeño, Calvin.  
  
- 'Qué bien, ahí está Calvin'- pensó TK aliviado. Sería más fácil explicarle todo al médico con el niño presente.  
  
Calvin fue el primero en notar la presencia de TK.  
  
-"Es el papá de Caro"- dijo tomando la mano de su papá- "Te he contado de ella"  
- "Sí Calvin, me lo contaste"- dijo el hombre tranquilamente, parecía no inmutarle el escándalo que hacia el pequeño, quien corría alrededor de TK.  
  
El médico le dió la mano a TK.  
  
-"BUeno, en vista de que somos casi vecinos, será mejor que nos presentemos. Soy el Dr. Hida, pero me puede decir Co..."  
- "dy?"- terminó TK la frase.  
- "Exactamente. Supongo que Calvin le contó de mí"  
- "Cody, soy yo, TK"  
- "¿TK? ¿En serio? ¡Qué sorpresa!"- dijo el médico abrazando a su amigo.  
- "Vaya, así que te convertiste en médico. Que bien"  
- "Papi conoces al Señor Takaishi"- dijo Calvin  
- "Claro que sí. Tu papá también era un niño elegido"- Cody abrió los ojos como platos.  
- "¿Le has dicho a Calvin de los Digimon? Pero..."  
- "¿TÚ TAMBIÉN PAPÁ? ¡Genial!"- Calvin corrió alrededor de su padre haciendo miles de preguntas, pero el pobre hombre no las respondía- "¿Tu digimon era como Patamón?"  
- "Oh Dios...pensaba que lo mejor era mantener esto en secreto pero...un momento TK, ¿qué haces aquí?"  
- "Tengo una emergencia. Vámonos"  
- "¿A dónde?"  
- "Al bosque"- TK abrió el portafolio y salió Patamón  
- "¿Qué hace Patamón aquí?"  
- "Te contaré todo en el camino"- sacó su digivice- "Digievoluciona"  
  
Y lo que siguió después fue como un sueño para el pequeño Calvin.  
  
----------  
  
3:25 de la tarde. Hacía 10 minutos que TK y Cody habían llegado al campamento con Calvin. Cody ya conocía la historia y entró rápidamente a la cabaña para atender a una muy sorprendida Kari. Davis aún no aparecía. TK, Denis, Sara y Calvin estaban afuera de la cabaña. Patamón dormía en el regazo de la niña, tantos viajes lo tenían muy cansado. Denis y Calvin platicaban acerca de los DIgimon y el niño insistía constantemente en que TK le contara de su padre y de Armadillomón. Pero TK no tenía ánimos para contar cuentos.  
  
En eso, un coche entró a toda velocidad al campamento.   
  
- "Es Davis"- dijo TK reconociendo el vehículo. Este se detuvo justo enfrente de la cabaña y la puerta se abrió. Davis salió a toda velocidad y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a TK de la camisa y azotarlo a la pared.  
  
-"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KARI? ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ LLEVARLA? ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?"  
- "Cálmate Davis, está adentro y Cody la está atendiendo"  
- "¿Cody? ¿Pero?"  
- "Larga historia, entra ya"  
  
El nervioso padre entró a la cabaña y fue entonces cuando TK vio que otra persona salía del coche.  
  
-"Oh Dios, es Tai. Ahora sí estoy muerto"- pero el aludido no agredió a TK. Simplemente se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y preguntó con calma.  
- "¿Cómo está?"  
- "Parece que bien"  
- "Que bueno.."- y no dijo otra palabra.  
  
-----------  
  
4:00 de la tarde. Los dos adultos seguían en silencio. Los tres niños jugaban alrededor de un árbol.  
  
-"Se siente bien estar aquí, ¿verdad?"- dijo Tai de pronto.  
- "¿Qué?"  
- "Aquí inició todo. Y cambió nuestras vidas. Y curiosamente aquí iniciará algo que cambiará la vida de mi hermana para siempre"  
- "Sí"  
  
Y entonces un llanto inundó el lugar.  
  
-----------  
  
4:05 de la tarde. Todos estaban adentro de la cabaña y rodeaban a la pequeña cama de madera, en la cual había dormido Joe 26 años atrás (bueno técnicamente nunca durmió en ella, pero era la cama que había elegido). En ella se encontraba Kari y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Era un niño. Una pelusa rojiza cubría su cabeza y tenía los ojos castaños, como su mamá. En ese momento estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
-"Fue un niño"- dijo el padre muy orgulloso- "Y está perfectamente bien, ¿no es así Doctor Hida?"- esto último lo recalcó y le guiñó el ojo al médico.  
- "Sí. Fue algo difícil ya que no estábamos en las condiciones óptimas, pero Kari fue muy valiente"  
- "Tenía que serlo, es mi hermana"  
- "¿Cómo te sientes Kari?"- preguntó TK  
- "Estoy agotada"- susurró la nueva madre. Tenía el rostro colorado y el pelo pegado a la cara. Su esposo le tomaba la mano.- "Me quiero sentar"  
- "Permíteme que te ayude"- dijo Davis tomando al niño y dándoselo a TK para después sujetar a su esposa.  
- "Deja que te ayude"- dijo Cody  
- "Su almohada está chueca"- dijo Sara acomodando la almohada. Pero en ese momento, cuatro manos distintas tocaron una de las tablas de la pared y esta se resbaló. Davis tuvo que ser muy rápido para impedir que su esposa cayera de la cama.   
- "¡Vaya que estas cabañas están casi destruidas!"- dijo Tai  
  
Kari se incorporó y entonces algo llamó su atención. En el agujero que había en la pared alcanzó a ver algo rosado. Estiró la mano y al sacarla tenía un huevo blanco con círculos color de rosa encima.  
  
-"Esto...esto es..."  
- "¡Un DIgihuevo!"- exclamó Tai  
- "Déjame ver"- Davis metió la mano en el hoyo y sacó un huevo azul con algunos adornos naranjas- "Otro huevo..y es el de V-mon"  
- "Cody mete la mano ahí"- sugirió TK. Cody metió la mano y extrajo un huevo amarillo con adornos morados y grises.   
- "Este es el segundo escondite"- dijo Patamón. Tal como el del parque.  
- "TK se asomó al agujero"  
- "Un momento Patamón, dijiste que Gennai los separó en grupos de 4 huevos, y aquí sólo hay tres. El hoyo está vacío"  
- "¿Buscaban este?"- todos voltearon a ver a Sara, quien sostenía en su mano un huevo rosa con corazones rojos.  
- "Ese huevo..."  
- "Es el de Biyomón"  
- "Es el huevo de Sora"  
- "Y si ella abrió el sello, quiere decir que..."  
- "¿ERES LA HIJA DE SORA?"- preguntó Tai  
  
-Continuará-  
  
Nota: Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Son 15 páginas. Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, si dejé a un lado a algunos personajes es que me voy a centrar en unos pocos cada capítulo para poder especificar más. No se preocupen, que seguirán apareciendo. Sólo me falta integrar dos...estoy pensado como lo voy a hacer. Ah! ¿Podrían hacerme una sugerencia para el nombre del bebé? Estoy bloqueada en ese aspecto.  
  



	10. Historias de Amor

Capítulo 10: Historias de Amor   
  
- "Ese es el nombre de mi mamá"- respondió Sara tranquilamente   
- "Oh Dios mío. Estas son demasiadas coincidencias"- dijo Tai mientras se acercaba a la niña- "En serio te pareces a ella"   
- "Supongo que ustedes la conocen"   
- "Así es Sara, ella era parte de nuestro equipo"- Denis y Calvin se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ahora tenían mucho más en común con la chica que antes.   
- "Pues creo que tenemos que hablar con Sora"- dijo TK- "Explicarle por qué llegó este huevo. Ella debe recibirlo"   
- "Yo lo haré"- dijo Tai- "Y creo que debo ir ahora"   
- "Creo que todos debemos irnos"- dijo Davis- "Kari necesita que la revisen en un hospital. Aquí no estamos en las mejores condiciones"   
- "Estoy de acuerdo contigo Davis"- agregó Cody- "Vamos a mi consultorio"   
  
Davis tomó a Kari entre sus brazos y salió de la cabaña. Denis salió con el recién nacido en sus brazos. Cody, Calvin, Sara y TK salieron con los huevos y al final Tai, el cual estaba muy pensativo.   
  
- "No vamos a caber en el coche"- dijo Davis   
- "Creo que lo mejor será que ustedes tres vayan al hospital en el coche. Nosotros tomaremos el camión"- dijo TK mientras señalaba a Tai, Kari, Davis y Cody.   
- "Que vaya Denis. Yo me voy en camión"- dijo Tai   
- "¿Está seguro?"- dijo el niño   
- "¡Claro! Tienes que estar con tu hermano"   
- "No te preocupes por Calvin. Yo lo llevaré a casa"- comunicó TK a Cody.   
- "Muy bien, gracias. Será mejor que nos vayamos"   
  
Davis acomodó a Kari en la parte trasera del coche y le entregó a su bebé. Denis se sentó a su lado mientras que los dos adultos se sentaron enfrente.   
  
-"Nos vemos después"- se despidió Davis mientras arrancaba el coche.   
  
Una vez que se perdió de vista.   
  
-"Bueno, vámonos"- dijo Tai   
  
Caminaron a través del bosque y llegaron a la parada de camiones. Una vez ahí esperaron al camión que los llevaría de regreso a la ciudad.   
  
- "Bueno Tai, aprendí dos cosas de esta experiencia"- dijo TK   
- "¿Y cuáles son?"   
- "Uno, pedir un vehículo a la redacción cuando me manden fuera de la ciudad y dos, no volverle a hacer caso a tu hermana cuando esté a punto de dar a luz. De no haber sido por Patamón, quién sabe que habría pasado"   
- "Creo que habrías tenido que recibir al bebé"- dijo Tai con una risita. TK palideció   
- "¿Yo? No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Odio la sangre. El solo verla me marea, de hecho...me desmayé durante el parto cuando nació mi hija"   
- "¿En serio?"   
- "Sí. Estaba grabando todo y entonces me puse blanco y ¡pas! me caí. A Anya le encanta contar esa historia y mostrar el video. Hasta tengo una cicatriz"- TK se levantó un poco de cabello del frente y mostró una pequeña cicatriz en la frente- "Siete puntos. Creo que Anya expulsó a la niña de la impresión"- finalizó su historia todo colorado.   
- "Ay TK, al menos tu historia tuvo un final feliz. La mía en cambio...fue algo terrible. No pude entrar al parto de mi esposa y murió sin que pudiera despedirme de ella"- dijo Tai con amargura   
- "Lo siento mucho"   
- "Gracias...ya pasaron seis años pero aún así lo recuerdo vivamente. No creo que ame a otra persona como lo hice con Jin"   
- "Ten fé Tai, a lo mejor la mujer de tu vida está por aparecer"   
- "Ojalá TK...ojalá"   
  
----------   
  
40 minutos después el cuarteto llegó a la Unidad Habitacional.   
  
- "Bueno Tai, me despido. Debo llevar a Calvin con su madre"- dijo TK tomando al niño de la mano- "Si tienes novedades de Kari llámame"   
- "Lo haré, cuídate"   
- "Hasta luego"   
  
Pronto quedaron solos Tai y Sara.   
  
- "Bueno Sara, llévame con tu mamá"   
- "Sígame"- dijo la niña tímidamente   
  
Entraron al edificio y subieron los cuatro pisos que separaban al departamento de Sara del suelo. Pronto estaban frente a la puerta del departamento.   
  
-"Dígame una cosa Señor Kamiya, ¿usted era un amigo cercano de mi madre?"   
- "Más de lo que te imaginas Sara, la conozco desde que era muy pequeño...creo que cuando tenía la edad de Teki. Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga y cuando ocurrió lo de los digimon...nos acercamos más"   
- "¿Qué tanto?"   
- "No es lo que piensas. Nunca llegamos a eso"- Sara estudió al hombre por unos segundos.   
- "Muy bien. Sólo le pido una cosa: No altere a mi madre"   
- "No lo haré"   
- "Está bien"- Sara sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puera del departamento. En ese momento el aroma de pan recién hecho rodeó a los dos. Cuando no estaba en la tienda Sora probaba nuevas recetas en su casa. Sabía que tenía que renovar su surtido constantemente si quería mantener a su clientela.   
- "Mamá, ven aquí"-gritó Sara   
- "Voy hija, ¿dónde has estado?"- dijo una voz que hizo que a Tai se le parara el corazón. 'Es su voz'   
  
Y antes de que dijeran "agua va" una mujer salió de la cocina. Tenía el cabello rojizo recogido en una especie de chongo (moño) un poco mal hecho. Vestía una blusa sencilla y unos pantalones pescadores azul oscuro y un mandil verde. Tenía la cara chapeada (sonrosada) por el calor del horno y las manos llenas de harina. Sus ojos, a pesar de que ya estaban rodeados por algunas arrugas tenían la expresión de una chica muy joven. Tai inmediatamente la reconoció como la mujer que fue a recoger a Sara a casa de TK el día que Botamón se convirtió en Koromón.   
  
- "Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"- dijo en cuanto se dió cuenta de que Sara traía un acompañante, un hombre de su misma edad con el cabello castaño. Vestía muy elegantemente, traje y corbata. Su rostro también estaba rojo por el calor, o al menos eso pensó Sora al ver como él hombre se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Lo que no sabía era que lo que tenía ese hombre no era calor...sino nervios.   
  
- "Sora..."- murmuró Tai mientras se jalaba aún más la corbata. Su conducta era la de un chavito de 14 años.   
- "¿Disculpe?"- preguntó Sora amablemente   
- "Sora soy yo...Tai"- dijo secamente. Sora no captó el mensaje inmediatamente. Sólo se quedó viendo.   
- "¿Sora?"- repitió Tai. Fue entonces cuando Sora cayó en cuenta y sus ojos se pusieron como platos.   
- "¿Tai? ¿En serio?"   
- "Sí...soy yo"   
  
La mujer se lanzó a su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente.   
  
- "¡Qué agradable sorpresa! No sabes el gusto que me da verte"- para ese entonces el abrazo ya había sido correspondido por el abogado. Cuando se separaron Sora notó que los hombros de Tai estaban manchados de blanco...harina.   
- "Oh ¡Qué pena! Déjame te limpio"- dijo mientras intentaba sacudirlo. Tai le tomó la mano en el aire.   
- "No te molestes Sora. Un poco de harina no me hará daño"- dijo sonriendo pero entonces se puso serio- "Tenemos que hablar"   
  
Sora le señaló el sillón y su amigo se sentó. La antigua elegida del amor se sentó junto a él.   
  
- "¿Quieres algo de tomar?"   
- "No Sora, muchas gracias"- Tai levantó la vista y vió que su amiga lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía. Una vez más reaccionó como cuando tenía 14, poniéndose rojo y nervioso.- "¿Qué pasa?"   
- "Nada. Es sólo que me da mucho gusto verte. Casi no has cambiado"   
- "A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Sora. Te he extrañado mucho"- esta última frase la dijo bajando la vista. Sora le tomó la mano.   
- "¿Y se puede saber cómo me encontraste?"   
- "Sara es la novia de mi sobrino Denis"- dijo Tai   
- "¿Sobrino?"   
- "BUeno...no exactamente, es hijo de mi cuñado, pero casi es mi sobrino"   
- "¿CUñado? ¿QUieres decir que es el esposo de Kari?"   
- "Sí. Su esposo es Davis"   
- "¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que el novio de Sara es el hijo de Davis? ¡No puedo creerlo!"   
- "Y ahí no terminan las cosas Sora, recuerdas el día que fuiste a recoger a Sara al edificio de enfrente"   
- "Sí...¡Qué tonta fuí! Tú me abriste la puerta y ni idea de que que fueras tú. ¿Ahí vives?"   
- "No. Como te dije ese día, yo sólo estaba de visita. Ahí vive TK"   
- "¿TK es mi vecino? ¡Igual que Cody! No sé si sepas..."   
- "Eso lo descubrí hoy Sora. Pero volviendo a lo que te dije, ese día Sara fue a casa de los Takaishi para que conociera a algunos amigos"   
- "¿Qué clase de amigos?"   
- "Estos"- Tai sacó al digihuevo de su bolsillo. A Sora casi se le salen los ojos cuando los vió.   
- "Ese digihuevo...es el de Biyomón. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"   
- "Ponte cómoda Sora, porque esto va a ser muy largo"   
  
--------------   
  
Martes en la mañana. Mimí estaba en su escritorio revisando unos planes de estudio. El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Tenía hambre. Disimuladamente sacó un paquete de galletas saladas de un cajón y mordisqueó una.   
  
- "No sé que me ocurre últimamente, pero cómo se me antojan estas galletas"- murmuró mientras guardaba el paquete.   
  
Trabajó unos pocos minutos más y fue entonces cuando su mente se desvió a otros asuntos.   
  
- "A la salida voy a pasar a la florería. Quiero llevarle unas flores a Kari. Ya quiero conocer al pequeño Ködai. "Gran Luz", ese nombre realmente le queda muy bien. Tai dice que se parece a sus dos padres. Pero tiene razón Izzy, mejor esperar a que saliera del hospital para no hacer bulto en el hospital. Y como ayer la dieron de alta hoy voy a ir con Mik a visitarla. Seguramente Sora va a estar ahí. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verla! Cuando Anya me platicó lo de Sara y el huevo casi me desmayo. Sora era mi mejor amiga...tengo tanto que hablar con ella. Preguntarle por qué desapareció. Por qué nunca respondió a mis cartas ni fue a mi boda. ¡Cómo la extrañé ese día!...bueno, creo que la extrañé aún más en los meses anteriores a ese día...cuando tuve que tomar una decisión..."   
  
*Flashback al año 2011* (La narradora es Mimí)   
  
Tenía 22 años y toda una vida por delante. Estaba terminando la Licenciatura en Letras, estaba comprometida con un joven prometedor, estudiante de medicina e incluso tenía una pequeña carrera en el mundo de modelaje. Modelaba medias, por lo que mis piernas habían aparecido en varios anuncios de revistas, nunca mi rostro, pero eso era lo de menos. Pagaban bien y hacía muchos años que había dejado a un lado mis sueños de ser estrella. Ahora añoraba una vida tranquila, casarme con mi novio, establecerme en los Estados Unidos (donde estaba mi prometido en ese momento estudiando), formar una familia y dar clases. Suena poco glamouroso, ¿verdad?. Puede que sí, pero ese era mi sueño...había cambiado mucho con los años. Al cumplir 18 me fuí al Japón a estudiar la carrera. Me costó mucho trabajo separarme de mis padres, quienes se quedaron en Nueva York. Al llegar intenté localizar a mis antiguos amigos pero por alguna razón todos se habían ido de casa e incluso del país. Perdí el contacto con ellos mientras estuve en N.Y. Pero pronto hice nuevos amigos, conocí a mi prometido y me dediqué a estudiar. No era la mejor estudiante, pero mis notas sobresalían. Un par de años después mi novio me pidió matrimonio y se fue a los Estados Unidos a terminar la carrera. Quería que nos casáramos inmediatamente para que me fuera con él, pero preferí terminar mi carrera. El plan era que en cuanto la terminara lo alcanzaría en California, donde se celebraría nuestra boda.   
  
Ya había pasado un año desde su partida y me faltaba sólo un semestre para terminar la carrera, por lo que ya estaba trabajando en la Tesis. Pasaba horas enfrente de la computadora tecleando página tras página de ese documento que me convertiría en una Licenciada en Letras.   
  
Un día estaba redactando la página 156 de la Tesis cuando de pronto la pantalla se congeló. No era una experta en computación pero sabía que si presionaba Ctrl+Alt+Supr se podía cerrar el programa que estaba causando problemas. Perdería un par de páginas, ni modo. Presioné las teclas pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba, apareció un mensaje de ¿ESTÁ SEGURO DE QUE DESEA ELIMINAR ESTE DOCUMENTO?, por supuesto traté de cancelar la acción pero no reaccionaba. Entré en pánico y estuve a punto de desconectar el aparato infernal. Afortunadamente recapacité y decidí llamar a un técnico. Hacía unas semanas me había llegado un folleto de un taller de computación que estaba a pocas cuadras del edificio donde vivía. Tomé el teléfono y llamé al taller, describiendo en pocas palabras mi problema. El encargado me pidió la dirección y me informó que mandaría a uno de sus aprendices a resolver mi problema. Colgué el aparato y me senté en el sillón a esperar al técnico. Era un día muy caluroso y yo estaba vestida en "fachas". Vestía un short viejo y una playera blanca, no estaba maquillada y me había peinado con una cola de caballo mal hecha. No pensaba salir ese día por lo que no había hecho un esfuerzo en arreglarme. Pasaron varios minutos y me puse nerviosa...¿y si se perdía mi Tesis? Estuve imaginando las horas extras que tendría que trabajar para ponerme al corriente. Fue entonces cuando finalmente sonó el timbre.   
  
Me puse de pie y abrí la puerta. Del otro lado estaba un chico de mi edad y estatura. O al menos eso deduje por su voz. Vestía una gruesa bata gris (uniforme del taller) y una gorra negra con el logo del taller cubría su cabeza, hasta los ojos.   
  
- "Vengo del Taller, Señorita"- dijo muy quedamente.   
- "Pasa, por favor"- dije mientras abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Lo conduje a mi escritorio mientras le explicaba el problema. El técnico sólo decía "ajá" y "entiendo". Era tan tímido que ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Tenía la vista hacia abajo (por lo menos eso alcancé a ver). Finalmente lo dejé frente a la computadora y me puse a leer en el sillón. El chico se puso a trabajar. Sacó un disco raro de su maletín y lo introdujo en la Unidad de discos y después se puso a teclear. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía pero si eso iba a salvar mi archivo por mí que se parara de cabeza.   
  
- "¿Se te ofrece algo de tomar?"- le dije unos pocos minutos después   
- "Un vaso de agua por favor"- dijo secamente. Fuí a la cocineta y serví dos vasos de agua. Le llevé uno al técnico.   
- "Aquí tienes"   
- "Gracias. No se preocupe señorita, su archivo está bien"   
- "¡Qué bien!"- suspiré aliviada. Jalé una silla y me senté a su lado- "¿Y qué estás haciendo entonces?"   
- "Corrigiendo la inestabilidad del sistema, para evitar que se congele la computadora de nuevo"   
- "Oh..."- no entendí muy bien a que se refería, pero asentí. No quería que pensara que no sabía de comptadoras...a pesar de que era verdad, de lo contrario no lo hubiera llamado. Estuve un rato viendo como trabajaba, hasta que me sorprendí observando al técnico. No lo veía bien, pero me pareció lindo. Él se dió cuenta porque me dijo.   
- "¿Pasa algo malo?"   
- "¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no"- dije poniéndome roja. Me levanté y regresé al sillón para seguir leyendo.   
  
Poco después me dió mucho calor, después de todo ya eran las 2 de la tarde y el sol estaba brillando con todo su esplendor. Fui a abrir la ventana para que entrara el aire y fue cuando vi al técnico pasándose la mano por detrás del cuello, para limpiarse el sudor. Ese uniforme era muy grueso y probablemente tenía calor.   
  
- "No es que quiera ser entrometida"- dije sentándome de nuevo a su lado- "Pero creo que tienes mucho calor. No te culpo, estamos como a 30 grados. ¿Por qué no te quitas esa bata?"   
- "Q...qué?"- lo agarré distraido porque apenas y pudo balbucear una respuesta.- "No..no, es el uniforme. Es obligatorio y..."   
- "Oh vamos...no estás en el taller. Si quieres morirte de calor cuando salgas, allá tú, pero por favor quítate esa cosa mientras estés en mi casa. Me da calor de sólo verte"- ahora que lo recuerdo, debo haber sonado muy atrevida. ¡Qué pena!.   
- "Bueno... está bien"- dijo el otro poniéndose de pie. Parece que el calor pudo más que la vergüenza. Se quitó esa horrible bata y la gorra y fue finalmente cuando pude verlo bien. Efectivamente, era un chico de mi edad y medía lo mismo que yo, por lo que pude verlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales era muy oscuros, tanto que cualquiera pensaría que eran negros. Era un chico muy atractivo, de una manera excéntrica, eso sí, pero atractivo de todos modos. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, yo lo adjudiqué al calor, pero seguramente era la pena. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, el cual tenía pegado a la cara por el sudor. Era rojo...¡¿rojo?!, Eso me puso en alerta...   
  
- "Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?"- le dije de pronto   
- "¿Qué? No lo sé..."- me examinó detenidamente y de pronto lo ví sonreír por primera vez. Se veía muy lindo- "Creo que sí"   
- "Yo también creo lo mismo. Soy Mimí Tachikawa"- dije mientras le devolvía una de mis sonrisas más coquetas. ¿Pero que me estaba pasando? ¡Le estaba coqueteando al técnico!   
- "Entonces sí que nos concemos Mimí. Soy Izzy, me da mucho gusto verte"   
- "¡Vaya!"- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Lo abracé con mucho cariño, después de todo era un amigo cercano y hacía 7 u 8 años que no lo veía.- "¡Esto es increíble! Mira dónde nos encontramos"   
- "Eso veo"- para ese entonces ya no estaba tenso como cuando entró a la casa. Lo llevé a la salita y lo senté junto a mí.   
- "¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida!"- le exigí.   
- "No mucho..."- y fue cuando me contó un poco de su vida. Tal como todos lo predecían, este chico acabó la preparatoria con altas calificaciones, las cuales le hicieron ganar una beca en una escuela especializada en ¿qué creen?. ¡Computadoras! (a que están sorprendidos, ¿verdad?). En ese momento le faltaba un año para acabar la carrera y ya estaba preparando la Tesis, la cual consistía en un proyecto de programación muy complicado que por más que trató de explicármelo no le entendí ni media palabra. En sus ratos libres trabajaba de técnico en el taller que estaba cerca de mi Universidad.   
- "¿Tienes novia?"   
- "¿Yo?...bueno...tuve una...terminé con ella hace 3 meses y...."- balbuceó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello por millonésima vez. Ya me estaba poniendo nervisosa.- "¿Y tú?"   
- "¿Qué si tengo novia?"- dije abriendo los ojos como platos. Sabía a que se refería pero me dieron ganas de molestarlo un poquito.   
- "¡No! Quise decir novio"   
- "Cálmate, estaba bromeando. Pues sí, tengo un novio y estoy comprometida con él"- dije mostrándole mi anillo. Izzy casi no le prestó atención, sólo me miró a los ojos.   
- "Pues muchas felicidades Mimí. Ese chico es muy afortunado. Ahora si me disculpas, debo terminar el trabajo"- y así fue como cortó nuestra plática. Definitivamente no había aprendido diplomacia en estos años. Aunque físicamente los años le habían sentado muy bien...¡vaya que sí!. Eso pensé mientras lo veía trabajar. ¡Qué demonios me estaba pasando! ¿Era acaso atracción lo que sentía en ese momento?   
  
Me senté a su lado y lo ví trabajar. Le hice muchas preguntas y le saqué pocas respuestas. Al igual que yo, Izzy dejó de ver a los muchachos hacía mucho tiempo. Ocasionalmente recibía noticias de Joe, pero un día desapareció y nunca más le contestó su e-mails.   
  
- "Listo Mimí. Si tienes otro problema llama al taller y vendré a revistarte la computadora sin costo, ya que tienes garantía"- dijo mientras me daba un papel rosado con la cuenta.   
- "Muy bien"- abrí mi monedero y le pagué- "¿El precio incluye propina?"   
- "Este...no. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ya que somos amigos y..."   
- "Te propongo una cosa: Qué te parece si en vez de propina te invito una chela en el local que está en la esquina y nos ponemos al corriente. Aún no te he contado todo y estoy un poco nostálgica, me gustaría hablar de los viejos tiempos"- le habría invitado un café, pero hacía demasiado calor.   
- "Bueno...pero"   
- "No te preocupes por el taller. Les puedes decir que el problema de mi computadora te tomó mucho tiempo. ¡Y no me digas que no tomas porque no te voy a creer! ¡Vamos!"   
- "Está bien"- dijo mientras se ponía la gorra   
- "Deja esas cosas horribles. No las necesitas ahorita. Bueno, me voy a poner algo más decente. ¡Qué pena que te ví con estas fachas!"   
- "Pues yo creo que te ves muy hermosa"- eso lo dijo de corrido. Prácticamente se le salió. Alcé la vista y lo ví directamente a los ojos. Estaba todo rojo y miraba al suelo. Yo también sentí mis mejillas enrojecidas. Nunca me imaginé que este chico pudiera decir un cumplido. Además de que no lo dijo por complacerme, le salió del alma.   
- "Gracias"- dije mientras le sonreía- "Bueno, ponte cómodo. No tardo"   
- "Está bien"   
  
Para no hacer largo el cuento fuimos a tomar un par de chelas, mismas que él acabó pagando a pesar de mis protestas, y platicamos por horas. Me la pasé muy bien, ya que las diferencias que me tenían alejada de él en la adolescencia ya no importaban ahora que éramos adultos e incluso encontramos cosas en común, además de lo obvio.   
  
Pasaron dos semanas desde ese día. Pero las secuelas no tardaron en hacerse notar. En las noches, cuando estaba en la cama a punto de dormir, me sorprendía pensando en él, en sus ojos. Había hecho buena química con él. O por lo menos eso creía. ¿O sería acaso efectos del alcohol?. Para comprobarlo, "descompuse" mi computadora y mandé traer al técnico otra vez.   
  
- "Hola Mimí"- dijo mientras entraba a mi casa- "¿Qué le pasa a la computadora?"   
- "Nada. Fue una mentirita blanca para que me vinieras a visitar"   
- "¡Pero Mimí!"- dijo poniéndose rojo- "Podrías haberme llamado. Te dí mi número de teléfono"   
- "Cada vez que te he hablado suena ocupado. Es el Internet, ¿verdad?"   
- "Sí...perdona, pero no tengo dinero para contratar el sistema por cable y..."   
- "Calma, de todos modos estás aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?"   
  
Pasaron las semanas y pronto quedamos de vernos cada viernes para salir. Fuimos al cine y a tomar café. Un día lo llevé a una disco y el pobre sufrió para bailar tecno porque nació con 2 pies izquierdos y cero coordinación. Pero cuando llegaron las canciones lentas demostró tener talento ya que lo hizo muy bien. Estar cerca de él me hacía sentir tranquila y me olvidaba de la tristeza que tenía por no estar cerca de mi novio. Poco a poco nos fuimos involucrando y nos convertimos en grandes amigos, mucho más íntimos que cuando éramos niños.   
  
Y entonces ocurrió. Esa tarde que realmente cambió todo. Izzy estaba en mi casa como todos los Viernes y yo me estaba arreglando porque íbamos a ir a una exposición de computación. En eso recordé que ese día cumplía 3 años 6 meses con mi novio y decidí llamarlo a los Estados Unidos.   
  
- "Espera un momento, voy a hablarle a Shimo"- dije mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono de mi cuarto.   
- "Adelante, yo te espero afuera"- dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Marqué los 20 dígitos que me comunicarían con Shimo y esperé a que contestaran. En ese momento eran las 4 de la mañana en California. Escuché como descolgaban el teléfono pero la voz que escuché me congeló.   
  
- "¿Hello?"- dijo una voz femenina en perfecto inglés, se escuchaba adormilada como si se acabara de despertar. No me quise saltar a la peor conclusión.   
- "May I speak with Shimo?"- pregunté. Traté de hacerme a la idea de que probablemente era una amiga. Shimo solía estudiar hasta tarde con sus compañeros.   
- "Just a minute"   
- "Who's there?"- escuché la voz de mi novio al lado. También escuché unos sonidos de succión...como besos.   
- "Not now honey, not in the neck"- gimió la chica- "It's a girl"   
- "A girl? Tell her to call later, I'm busy with you"- dijo el imbécil de Shimo. No sé si era que aún estaba dormido o a lo mejor estaba borracho pero no se le ocurrió que YO podría estar escuchándolo.   
- "He's busy"- me dijo la chica   
- "Oh yeah? Well, tell him to rot in HELL!!!"- grité enojada mientras azotaba el teléfono en el suelo. Ví el hermoso anillo de compromiso brillar en mi dedo. Me lo quité y lo dejé en mi buró. Salí corriendo de mi recámara y de mi casa. Quería caminar para descargar mi enojo, de lo contrario explotaría.   
  
Caminé largo rato hasta que llegué al parque y me senté en una banca a llorar. Me sentía tan mal, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué me había engañado?. Fue entonces cuando sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí. Era él. No me dijo nada. Sólo me escuchó llorar y me sostuvo cuando lo abracé para llorar en su hombro. No dijo nada porque no había necesidad de hacerlo. Su presencia y apoyo bastaban y él lo sabía. Al llanto le siguió un episodio de rabia que me hizo maldecir a Shimo con todas las malas palabras que conocía. Izzy sólo me escuchó.   
  
- "Shimo es un pendejo"- dijo de pronto. Lo dijo con mucha rabia, a decir verdad nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz- "No sabe lo que está haciendo"   
- "¿Qué dices?"   
- "Lo que oíste. Es un pendejo por dejar ir a una chica bella e inteligente como tú"- me hizo un cumplido, tal como el primer día. Pero esta vez no se puso rojo ni desvió la mirada, al contrario, hizo algo raro en él: me la sostuvo con intensidad. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y me sentí mareada y confundida. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Mientras pensaba eso me acerqué poco a poco a Izzy, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieran casi pegados. Unos cuantos milímetros separaban nuestros labios. Ahí estaba yo, a punto de besar por primera vez al chico que nunca pensé que lo haría, ni en mis más locos sueños. Me acordé de la primera vez que estuvimos sólos, 12 años atrás, como me había enojado tanto porque me ignoraba, porque no nos entendíamos, porque él hablaba un idioma marciano, pero al final me había salvado, su alucinada forma de ver el mundo me salvó. Esa noche pensé que aunque era un buen chico, simplemente no era mi estilo. Y ahora, 12 años después estaba a punto de besarlo. Mis pensamientos me pusieron alerta, ¿era esto lo correcto? ¿Qué sentía él? Más importante aún, ¿qué sentía YO?, acababa de terminar con mi prometido y me iba a besar con otro chico...probablemente por despecho. Y eso no se hace...no estaba dispuesta a lastimarlo. Era mi amigo. Así que volteé mi rostro justo cuando él me intentó besar.   
  
- "Mimí..."- susurró   
- "Perdona pero no puedo. No siento nada por tí, si te beso lo haría por despecho y no te lo mereces. Debo irme. Por favor, no me busques más"   
- "Entiendo Mimí"- dijo tranquilamente, pero sus ojos se veían dolidos. Me puse de pie y dejé el parque sin voltear atrás.   
  
Esa noche lloré como nunca lo he hecho, tenía rabia contra Shimo, desilusión porque mis planes se habían vuelto humo y tristeza...porque lo había perdido a *él*.   
  
Pasaron varios meses y me centré al estudio. Terminé mi Tesis y metí los documentos para la titulación. En cuanto fuera el examen me mudaría a los E.U.A con mis padres. Pero en todo ese tiempo traté de poner orden a mis sentimientos. Superé a Shimo, aunque me dolió hasta el alma. Le devolví el anillo por mensajería. Pero más que nada pensé en Izzy. ¿Qué es lo que sentía yo por él? Pasé noches sin dormir tratando de responder a esa pregunta. Fue en esos meses cuando extrañé a Sora más que nunca. Necesitaba a mi amiga, alguien que me hiciera abrir los ojos y ver lo que realmente sentía. Pero ella no estaba, así que ese proceso lo tenía que pasar yo sola.   
  
Me titulé y llegó el día en el que me iría a Nueva York. Mis cajas ya se habían ido. Mi departamento estaba vacío y sólo quedaba mi maleta en el centro de la sala. Miré el espacio donde había estado mi computadora y no pude evitar pensar en él. Estaba a punto de alejarme de él, y esta vez probablemente para siempre...sin haber podido resolver la gran interrogante de mi corazón. Salí del departamento y antes de dejar el edificio revisé por última vez mi buzón. Encotré el último recibo del agua, de la luz, del teléfono...y un paquete muy pequeño. Lo abrí y encontré un aparatito muy viejo, como un tamagotchi (juguete que fue muy popular a finales del siglo pasado)...era un digivice descompuesto, o por lo menos ya no tenía pilas. Y no era el mío, lo acababa de guardar en una de mis maletas. Junto a él encontré una nota. La abrí y leí las 4 ó 5 líneas escritas en él. Y fue entonces cuando me cayó el veinte ¿Cómo pensaba resolver mi problema si sólo estaba haciendo caso a mi cerebro? En ningún momento puse atención a mis tripas, a mi alma, a mi corazón. Mi cerebro no era el que sentía ese hormigueo que sentía cuando miraba sus ojos oscuros o escuchaba su voz. Esa nota me abrió los ojos y decidí hacer una última prueba antes de irme...   
  
Llegué al taller. Un hombre amable me recibió y me preguntó que se me ofrecía. Le enseñé el digivice y me miró confundido.   
  
-"¿Qué es esa cosa?"   
- "Es una computadora pequeña, ¿qué no ve? Se me descompuso y me gustaría que lo arreglaran"   
- "Pero señorita, eso parece una antigüedad, y nosotros no arreglamos esa clase de cosas en este taller"   
- "Yo sé de alguien que sí lo puede arreglar. ¿Me permite pasar?"   
  
El hombre se movió e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándome a pasar. LLegué a la parte trasera del taller y vi a muchos técnicos trabajando con una variedad enorme de aparatos. Y entonces lo ví, concentrado en una computadora Pentium 19, con el ceño fruncido. Avancé entre las mesas y los técnicos se me quedaron viendo. Finalmente me puse a su lado y le dije.   
  
- "Si me vas a regalar algo, por lo menos verifica que aún funcione"   
  
Él se giró sobre su silla y me miró. Me sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomó el digivice de mi mano y me dijo.   
  
- "No te preocupes. Te lo voy a arreglar"- abrió un cajón y sacó una pila de calculadora y un desarmador. Le cambió la batería al digivice y el aparato hizo unos ruiditos.   
- "Listo. Como nuevo"- dijo depositando el aparato en la mano. En ningún momento me quitó los ojos de encima...cosa muy extraña en él. EN cuanto sentí el calor de su piel cerré la mano atrapando la suya entre mis dedos. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.   
- "Gracias por arreglarlo...y no me refiero al digivice"- le quité la horrible gorra y el se quitó la bata. Me acerqué y él pasó su mano por mi rostro, acercándolo al suyo.   
  
Y nos besamos. En ese momento me olvidé de todo: del avión que debería estar abordando, de mis padres, de Shimo, de los técnicos que estaban aplaudiendo, cantando "aleluya" y rechiflando como locos. Para mí en ese cuarto sólo estábamos él y yo.   
  
¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, pues nos hicimos novios. No me fuí a los Estados Unidos y me mudé con él. Mis padres casi se mueren cuando les comenté mi decisión pero se tranquilizaron al saber quién era mi nuevo novio, después de todo lo conocían desde que era un niño. Entré a trabajar a la primaria de Odaiba, donde trabajo actualmente. Izzy terminó sus estudios y se graduó cuando cumplimos 8 meses de noviazgo. Me pidió matrimonio la noche del baile de graduación y nos casamos 1 año después. Mis padres vinieron desde Nueva York así como toda mi familia. No fue la gran fiesta, no teníamos tanto dinero.   
  
Poco después intentamos tener un hijo y fue algo muy difícil. Creo que fue una de las mayores crisis por las que ha pasado mi matrimonio. No soy muy fértil por lo que gastamos parte de nuestros ahorros en clinicas y médicos, de los cuales muchos nos estafaron. Me sentía muy mal y eso me volvió muy agresiva. Peleábamos casi cada noche y un día estuve a punto de dejarlo. Pero un día salí embarazada. Fue como un milagro, los médicos no lo podían creer. Mi embarazo fue muy peligroso y el parto muy difícil pero al final tuve en mis brazos a Mik, quien era un bebé muy pequeñito. Mi hijo se parece a los dos pero tiene mi caracter.   
  
*Finaliza flashback* (volvemos al año 2025)   
  
Mimí estaba metida en sus recuerdos mientras contemplaba la foto que le tomaron el día de su boda. En eso tocaron a la puerta y la directora se acomodó en su silla.   
  
- "Adelante"- un profesora entró visiblemente agitada   
- "Profesora Izumi ya no lo soporto. ¡Tiene que expulsar a ese muchacho!"   
- "Cálmese y cuénteme qué pasó"   
- "¡Es un demonio! Es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado en mi historia como profesora. Es rebelde, no trabaja, parece pandillero y lo acabo de cachar fumando en los baños. ¡Ya no lo soporto!"   
- "Llámelo. Quiero hablar con él y con sus padres. ¿Cómo se llama este chico?"   
- "Es nuevo en el colegio Profesora Izumi, se llama Joseph Kido"   
  
- CONTINUARÁ-   
  
Muy bien, termino aquí el capítulo ya que de lo contrario me habría salido enorme. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia alterna. Este fic aún tiene mucho por delante así que esperen más capítulos como este, donde contaré con más detalle el pasado de cada uno de los personajes.   
  
Tengo dos cosas que comentar, lo primero es que quiero agradecer a Ariadna por el nombre del bebé de Kari y Davis. Ködai siginifica "Gran Luz". ¡Muchas gracias!   
  
La otra es que seguramente algunos de ustedes se estarán preguntando qué decía la nota que encontró Mimí en su buzón. Bueno, pues no lo escribí adrede porque esta historia va a tener un "mini-concurso". Consiste en que los que se animen me pongan en su "review" lo que creen que decía la nota, tomando en cuenta quién la escribió. En el capítulo 12 voy a publicar el o la ganador (a). ¿Qué premio puedo ofrecer? Bueno, pues puedo escribirles un fanfic de lo que quieran (pequeño) o incluir un personaje suyo en esta historia, así que los que se animen a entrar a este concurso por favor pónganme qué tipo de fic les gustaría que les escribiera si ganaran o la edad del personaje que incluiría, para ir planeando una historia lógica para el personaje.   
  
  
¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos!


	11. Historias de Amor (segunda Parte)

_Nota: ¡Hola otra vez! Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. No estaba muy segura de mi historia romántica alterna, pero por lo visto fue bien aceptada. Me tardé un poco en este capítulo no por falta de ideas, sino de tiempo. Trato de apurarme pero soy muy lenta y reviso varias veces los capítulos y aún así se me van errores. _

_Con respecto al mini concurso, todavía pueden entrar. El ganador (o ganadora) será publicado en el próximo capítulo, así que hay como 15 días a un mes para eso. Puede que me tarde menos porque ahora sí tengo tiempo libre. Hasta el momento de escribir esta nota sólo tengo una opción por parte de CIeloCriss. Muchísmias gracias por entrar y por tus comentarios, sobretodo porque provienen de una de mis escritoras favoritas. Bueno, ya basta de rollo y sigamos con el capítulo, el cual es más que nada la segunda parte del anterior. Hagan de cuenta que es el capítulo 10 1/2. El próximo capítulo se va a poner raro (como es costumbre en mis fics). Bueno, muchas gracias y mejor me callo. ¡Hasta luego!_

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece. (no creo que sea necesario escribir algo más)._

**Capítulo 11: Historias de Amor (Segunda Parte)**

- "¿Joseph Kido?"- repitió Mimí un poco extrañada, ya que el nombre se le hacía familiar, _demasiado _familiar.

- "Sí, Es un monstruo. Ahora mismo lo traigo"- dijo la maestra mientras cerraba la puerta. Mimí se quedó reflexionando.

- "¿Será pariente de él? No me extrañaría, después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Voy a buscar su archivo"- dijo Mimí al levantarse de su asiento para buscar el archivo del muchacho. Lo encontró y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- "Adelante"- la puerta se abrió y entró un muchacho de unos 12 años de edad. Mimí sonrió al ver disipadas todas su dudas, ya que el aspecto del chico evidenciaba claramente quién era su padre, aunque tenía unos detalles _peculiares._ Era muy alto, con el cabello azul peinado en picos y algunos mechones estaban teñidos de rojo brillante, probablemente obra de un tinte semi-permanente. Vestía unos jeans rotos, una playera  negra y una chamarra roja. Lo más impactante del chico era sus ojos negros, sin lentes, que miraban a la profesora Izumi de forma desafiante.

- "¿Qué desea?"- dijo de forma ruda. Mimí dejó de sonreír. Probablemente era hijo de un muy querido amigo, pero en ese momento debía de actuar como la directora del colegio y poner en orden al chico. 

- "Siéntate Joseph"- dijo Mimí de forma seca.

- "Soy Joey"

- "No vamos a discutir tu nombre. Estás aquí porque la Prof. Sugi te encontró fumando en los baños. Como comprenderás esa es una falta muy grave"

Joey no contestó. Mimí abrió el expediente y lo hojeó. El chico había sido expulsado de dos escuelas y tenía varios antecedentes de mala conducta, aunque sus calificaciones eran buenas.

- "Y por lo visto no es la primera. Así que fuiste tú el que metió ese virus en la sala de computación"

Joey permaneció en silencio.

- "¿No me vas a decir nada Joseph?"

- "Sólo castígueme y terminemos con esta chalada"

- "¡Escúchame bien!. Soy la directora y me vas a respetar. Creo que un reporte no será suficiente Joseph. Debería expulsarte pero tus calificaciones me indican que eres un chico inteligente y que mereces otra oportunidad. Necesito hablar con tus padres"- Mimí en parte deseaba hacerlo para hablar con Joe, pero por supuesto que no podía mencionarle a Joseph en ese momento que era amiga de su padre. Antes que nada era la directora.

- "Querrá decir mi padre. Mi madre se largó"- Mimí se apenó pero aún así permaneció seria.

- "Entonces tu padre. Necesita saber de tu conducta"

- "Mi padre no tiene tiempo para eso. Trabaja de Lunes a Viernes hasta muy tarde"

- "En ese caso, ¿no hay problema si viene el Sábado? Recuerda que la escuela abre medio día para los cursos extracurriculares y yo siempre vengo"

Joey palideció. Eso NO se lo esperaba.

- "Espera un momento Joeseph, voy por una nota para tu padre"- Mimí se levantó y salió del despacho para hablar con su secretaria. Joey estaba asustado. No quería que su padre hablara con la Profesora Izumi. No PODÍA saber acerca de lo que él hacía en la escuela. Lo último que necesitaba era una desilusión como esa. El chico Kido pensó en una forma de safarse de ese problema pero no encontraba forma. Ahora sí estaba atrapado. Su padre iba a sufrir cuando hablara con la Prof. Izumi. Al mirar alrededor de la dirección vió una foto en el escritorio. En ella aparecía la directora abrazando a un hombre, a quién Joey reconoció como el Profesor de computación y un niño de aproximadamente nueve años.

- "Así que la directora y el de computación son esposos..."- murmuró Joey- "Obvio, los dos son unos perdedores. Y ese es su hijo. Creo que lo he visto...Pues si la Prof. Izumi hace sufrir a mi padre...entonces ella verá con su hijo"- pensó con mucha amargura. 

En eso entró Mimí y le entregó una carta a Joey.

- "Esto es para tu padre Joseph. SI no tengo noticias de tu padre este Sábado tendrás que irte de la escuela, ¿me entiendes?. Puedes retirarte"

Joey se levantó muy enfadado. _"Ya verás..."_

--------------------------

- "¡Ya llegué mi amor! ¡Y tengo buenas noticias!"- gritó Davis al llegar a su casa. Estaba muy contento ya que la vida parecía pintarle bien. Entró a su recámara y encontró a su esposa y su bebé...aunque ellos no estaban tan alegres. Ködai lloraba sin cesar y Kari le hacía coro.

- "¡Kari! ¿Qué pasa?"

- "¿Qué pasa? No sirvo para esto Davis. El bebé lleva llorando toda la mañana y no puedo calmarlo. Estoy cansada y angustiada. ¡Soy una mala madre!"

- "Cálmate Kari. Mira, dame al niño"- Davis tomó al bebé en sus brazos y le murmuró unas palabras cariñosas. En pocos segundos el nene se calmó e incluso parecía contento.

- "¿Ves Kari? Tienes que estar calmada. Ya está tranquilo"

- "Lo que pasa es que tú si tienes experiencia como padre. Después de todo tienes a Denis"

- "¿Y qué hay de tú y Teki?"

- "No es lo mismo...yo sólo ayudaba a Tai, pero él se hacía cargo del niño. Estoy asustada Davis. Ködai es mi resposabilidad y no sé como manejarla. ¿Y si soy mala madre? ¿Y si le hago daño?"

- "Kari mírame a los ojos y escúchame bien, porque es importante. Tú vas a ser una gran madre. Es más, ya lo eres"

- "¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?"

- "Una persona con una capacidad de amar como la tuya tiene que ser buena madre. Siempre sabes como hacer sentir bien a las personas. ¿Por qué otra razón crees que me enamoré de tí?"

- "Ha..hablas en serio?"- dijo Kari limpiándose las lágrimas

- "¡Por supuesto! Bueno...además de que tu trasero está muy bi..."

- "¡Davis!"- Kari le dió un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. Le sonrió- "Gracias. ¿Sabes?, tú también serás un buen padre para Ködai"

- "Sólo lo mejor para nuestro niño"-  dijo el otro bromeando. El matrimonio Motomiya se besó dulcemente luego de que Davis colocara a Ködai en su cuna. Kari se recostó en su regazo y el le acariciaba el pelo.

- "¿Y qué es lo que me ibas a decir?"- preguntó Kari después de un rato.

- "¡Ah sí! Casi lo olvido. ¿Qué te parecería si dejara el negocio de los Bienes Raices?"

- "Me parecería bien, ya que nunca has estado del todo satisfecho. ¿A cambio de qué?"

- "Bueno...saqué la mitad de nuestros fondos"

- "¡Davis!"- Kari se sentó de golpe y miraba extrañada a su esposo.

- "Y con ese dinero compré un pequeño local cerca de la redacción donde trabajan TK y tú. Voy a poner un restaurante"

- "¡Estás loco!"

- "Oye, ¡Siempre quise ser Chef! De hecho estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela de gastronomía cuando ocurrió lo de Kim. Mira, por el momento quiero poner algo sencillo y poco a poco irlo ampliando. No es que vaya a dejar mi trabajo de golpe así que quita esa cara Hikari"

- "Bueno cielo, es que ahora dependemos de nuestros sueldos más que nunca, tener a Ködai implica muchos gastos y..."

- "Tranquila. Compré el local porque literalmente lo regalaban. Y sobretodo creo que es tiempo de dedicarme a lo que me gusta, algo que he pospuesto por muchos años. Es un poco tarde para volver al soccer, pero lo del restaurante aún es posible. Tengo mucha fé en este  negocio Kari, ya verás que todo saldrá bien"

Kari miró el rostro ilusionado de su esposo y en eso supo que era su turno de apoyarlo.

- "Está bien Davis. Entremos al negocio de  los restaurantes. Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado"

Y para sellar sus nuevos planes, los esposos se besaron como lo hacían desde hacía 5 años, cuando Davis finalmente se le declaró abiertamente a Kari. Fue algo curioso, estaban en el cuarto de Teki, de un año de edad en ese entonces, porque estaban cuidándolo ya que su papá tenía trabajo extra. En cuanto el nene se quedó dormido, los dos se sentaron en la sala y de pronto ocurrió. No hubo estrellas ni flores ni un ambiente especialmente romántico. Simplemente decidieron que era momento de llevar su relación más allá y se hicieron novios. Y su primer beso fue muy tierno, Kari lo recuerda como el mejor de su vida. 

Y fue cuando rompieron el beso cuando escucharon unos ruidos como de cascaron rompiéndose en la cesta que habían instalado al fondo de la recámara...

-----------------------

- "¡Ya llegué!"- dijo TK al entrar a su casa. Era muy temprano para él pero había pedido permiso en el trabajo ya que quería llevar a Caro a conocer al bebé de Kari. La niña se había puesto frenética cuando se enteró del nacimiento y sus raras condiciones  y no podía esperar para verlo.

- "Siéntate cielo ya voy a servir"- le gritó Anya desde la cocina- "Llegó el correo, está en la mesa"

TK tomó el fajo de sobres y se sentó para examinarlos. 

- "¿Y Caro?"

- "Está en su recámara con Patamón. ¿Algo nuevo?"- dijo Anya refiriéndose al correo.

- "Pues...sólo cuentas. La luz, el teléfono...¿Qué?"

- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Anya los gastos son mayores a los que esperaba. Este mes apenas los vamos a cubrir"

- "Ay cielo. No estamos tan bien como creíamos"

- "Ese era nuestro riesgo cuando decidimos que cambiara de empleo. Menos sueldo, pero más tiempo en casa y además volver a Odaiba"

- "Puedo tomar el turno vespertirno y Caro ingresaría a la guardería. Le haría compañía a Teki"

- "No Anya, no quiero que pases por eso otra vez. Mira, el problema en la redacción es que pagan por cantidad de palabras y mis notas son muy breves. Voy a hablar con el jefe para pedirle un espacio mayor. Una columna semanal o algo así. Mañana hago cita...y creo que debo llevarle mis artículos anteriores e idear uno bueno. Hoy mismo me pongo a trabajar"  
- "Tranquilo"- dijo Anya colocando la mano encima de su esposo ya que lo veía muy agitado. Luego, su mirada se dirigió a un sobre rosado- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "Veamos...es una invitación para la gala de la Redacción este viernes. ¿Vamos?"

- "Pero TK...el viernes es"

- "...Nuestro aniversario...claro que me acuerdo. Podemos aprovechar la fiesta como celebración"

- "¿Y Caro?"

- "No sé...podemos pedirle a Sara que la cuide"  
- "Me parece bien, le voy a hablar al rato"- dijo Anya sentándose al lado de TK y poniéndole las manos en el cuello.- "¿Puedes creer que vamos a cumplir 6 años?"

- "Claro que sí...y faltan muchos más..."

------------------------------

- "Mira el nene..."- dijo Caro mientras observaba absorta al pequeño Ködai dormir

- "Ya lo estoy viendo"- dijo Mik secamente

Mientras Mik y Caro veían al bebé, sus padres estaban en la sala con los nuevos padres y Sora. Su hija Sara estaba en el patio con Denis, quien también estaba de visita. Davis y Kari en ese momento tenían otro motivo de alegría además de Ködai, ya que en sus manos estaban Chibimon y SnowBotamón, sus digimon. 

- "No me sorprendería que al llegar a casa me encontrara con que mi huevo también se rompió"- dijo Sora. Mimi estaba sentada al lado de ella al otro lado de la sala, aún muy emocionada por el reencuentro con su amiga. Había pasado media hora hablando como loca y contándole su historia de amor. Sora la escuchó en silencio.

- "¿Y bueno Sora? ¿Qué hay del padre de Sara?"- Sora bajó la mirada y Mimí se dió cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia, pero no había marcha atrás.

- "Fue un novio pasajero Mimí. En cuanto supo de mi embarazo se marchó y nunca lo volví a ver. Le he dicho a Sara que su padre la quería porque me rompería el corazón el que se sintiera rechazada. Durante años he tratado de ser padre y madre para ella, con la ayuda de mis padres. Pero es difícil, debo trabajar como loca para mantenernos e incluso Sara coopera antendiendo el local y cuidando niños"

- "Lo siento mucho Sora. Debo decir que admiro como has criado a Sara, he platicado un poco con ella y es una chica muy buena"

- "Gracias. Mik también es un buen chico"

- "Pues espero que te agrade el segundo también"- dijo Mimí con una sonrisa pícara.

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Es que....creo que estoy embarazada"

- "¿Cómo?"- dijo Sora poniéndose de pie.  
- "Silencio, nadie lo sabe"- Mimí obligó a su amiga a sentarse antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.  
- "¿Ya te hiciste la prueba?"  
- "No, al rato voy a la farmacia a comprar una. Ay Sora, si es cierto sería como un milagro. Sufrimos mucho para tener a Mik"

- "Pues en cuanto lo sepas me dices"

- "Claro que sí"- Sora y Mimí se abrazaron. Mientras tanto, Davis, TK y Kari platicaban al otro lado de la sala.

- "¿Y cómo van los desvelos?"

- "Calla, que no he dormido en tres días"- dijo Davis- "Ya no me acordaba de cómo era el asunto"

- "Mientras no te pase lo que a mí...cuando Caro tenía una semana me quedé dormido en el metro en París. Cuando desperté estaba solo al final de la línea"

- "Y no es la primera vez que te pasa"- dijo Kari sonriendo

- "Ah! Es que esa vez también estaba cansado. ¡Y tu hermano también se durmió!"

- "¿De qué habla?"- preguntó Davis

- "¿Puedes creer que 7 niños se quedaran dormidos y no se dieran cuenta de la parada?"

- "Bueno Patamón si se dió cuenta pero no me despertó. Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos perdidos y tuvimos que viajar de aventón"

- "Y según mi hermano estaba bien loco quien los recogió"

- "Y más cuando Koromón se hizo caca en el asiento y Tai tuvo que decir que fue él"

- "Esa fuí yo"- exclamó Sora desde el otro lado de la sala.

- "¿Puedo jugar con los digimon?"- dijo Caro acercándose a los adultos.

- "Supongo que sí. Después de todo les encanta"- dijo Kari dándole a SnowBotamón.

- "Ten cuidado Caro"

- "No te preocupes, Patamón me va a ayudar"- y en eso la niña se alejó con los dos bebés y el digimon volador. 

- "Disculpe señor Takaishi, pero ¿a qué hora viene Fiori?"- preguntó Mik

- "Pues no sé...hablé con Yolei y dijo que vendría pronto"

- "Ojalá"- dijo Mik. El niño se percató de la forma en que lo veían los adultos y se sonrojó- "¡No es eso!"

- "Oh, claro que no"- dijo Davis

- "Están pensando lo mismo que mi mamá. Creen que como Fiori y yo nos llevamos tan bien nos vamos a casar"

- "Nosotros no pensamos eso"- dijo TK

- "¿Y por qué no?"

- "Porque TK y yo somos el mejor ejemplo de eso. Éramos muy amigos de niños y todos creían que nos casaríamos"

- "Incluido el señor aquí presente"- dijo TK señalando a Davis

- "Ya te dije que finjía celos para molestarte"- dijo Davis poniéndose rojo.

- "Sí como no..."

- "Pero nunca pasamos de ser amigos"- dijo Kari

- "Bueno...eso no es completamente cierto"- dijo TK

- "¿De qué están hablando?"- dijo Davis

- "Es que...sí fuimos novios...como 5 días"

- "¡¿Qué qué?! ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe?"

- "Porque fue algo tan breve que no valía la pena comentarlo. Además teníamos la edad de Sara"

- "¡Un momento! ¿Quieren decir que fue en la época de niños elegidos?"- Davis estaba de pie y con la misma expresión de cuando era un niño. TK y Kari comenzaron a reir

- "Ay Davis, nunca vas a cambiar."- dijo Kari tomándole la mano y sentándolo a su lado- "Fue poco después de los de MaloMyotismon. Creo que al día siguiente."

- "Y yo creo que le pedí que fuera mi novia más que nada por la presión de los demás"- dijo TK- "Fue muy raro. Le dí un beso y fue...raro, no sé como explicarlo"

- "Las cosas ya no fueron las mismas. Así que a los 5 días decidimos terminar. Éramos tan buenos amigos que como novios fuimos terribles"- concluyó Kari

- "¿Entiendes por qué no dijimos nada? Queríamos que las cosas siguieran igual después de nuestra "ruptura""

- "¿Entonces sí te gustaba TK, verdad Kari? No me lo niegues"

- "Bueno...sí me gustaba, a pesar de que usaba una vacinica en la cabeza"

- "¿Con que vacinica?"- dijo TK finjiendo que estaba ofendido. Mik nada más los veía con cara de "¡Qué locos están estos tipos!".  Davis se dió cuenta.

- "No estamos tan locos"- dijo Davis. En eso miró a su esposa- "¿Y qué opinas de mí?"

- "Que tú si eras material para novio. Y que me encantas"- se besaron mientras TK los miraba contento y Mik con cara de asco. 

- "¿Y mi mamá tuvo novio cuando era niña elegida?"- preguntó de pronto

- "Que yo sepa no, aunque había un Shurimón que no paraba de pedirle una cita"

- "¿Qué es un Shurimón?"

- "Es..."- TK le murmuró al oído y Mik se puso pálido

- "Creo que eso es MÁS de lo que quería saber..."

---------------------

- "Te ves muy bonita mami"- dijo Caro mientras admiraba el vestido rojo de su madre. Era largo y de tirantes. Su cabello lo traía suelto.

- "Gracias Caro"- dijo Anya mientras terminaba de empacar la maleta de su hija. Esa noche la iba a pasar con Sora y su hija, ya que ella tenía una gala en la redacción de su esposo, aunque sólo iban a estar una hora ahí ya que tenían otros planes por su aniversario.

- "¿Ya están listas?"- dijo TK entrando a la recámara y terminando de ponerse la corbata

- "¡Papá te peinaste!"- dijo Caro inocentemente. Anya soltó la carcajada

- "Ni te rías. Me costó mucho trabajo"

- "¿Dónde está Patamón?"- preguntó Caro. El digimon la iba a acompañar esa noche.

- "Creo que en la sala"

Minutos después estaban en la puerta de la casa de Sora. Tocaron a la puerta y fue Sara quién abrió.

- "¡Hola!"- dijo la niña- "Mamá está en la cocina"

- "Gracias por cuidar de Caro. Ya le advertimos que se porte bien y Patamón vino a ayudarte"

- "No se preocupen. Tengo una ayuda"

- "¡Caro!"- dijo Teki acercándose a la puerta, vestido con pijama.

- "¡Teki! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Invité a Teki para que juegue con Caro. Calvin viene al rato"

- "Ay Sara, ¿no es mucho trabajo para tí?"

- "¡Claro que no! Además mamá me va a ayudar"

- "Hola TK, Anya"- dijo Sora acercándose a la entrada.

- "Hola Sora, muchas gracias por cuidar de Caro, pero nos decía Sara que también van a cuidar a Teki y Calvin. Me da mucha pena porque yo se lo difícil que es mantener quietos a los niños de esa edad y bueno..."- dijo Anya

- "Lo sé Anya y no te preocupes porque contraté un niñero"

- "¡Hola!"- dijo Tai

- "Vaya, esto ya parece fiesta"- dijo TK riéndose- "Mejor nos quedamos aquí"

- "¿Y perderse la gala? Kari y Davis van a ir, por eso dejaron a Ködai con Jun"

- "Nosotros no vamos solamente a la gala"- dijo Anya sonrojándose y tomando la mano de su esposo.

- "Ah...es cierto. Muchas felicidades"- dijo Sora

- "¿Cuál es el plan picarón?"- dijo Tai poniéndo su brazo en los hombros de TK.

- "Bueno...vamos a ir a bailar y luego..."

- "No seas metiche Tai"- lo reprendió Sora

- "Creo que mejor nos vamos"

- "Diviértanse"- dijo Sara

- "Y si pueden amplíen la familia, en fin que les quedan los niños muy bonitos"- dijo Tai mientras Sora lo arrastraba hacia el interior del departamento y cerraba la puerta.

- "¡Caramba Tai! A veces parece que tienes 11 de nuevo"

- "¡Sólo estaba bromeando! El pobre TK todavía se intimida con nosotros 'los mayores'"- Tai seguía riéndose.

- "Eres imposible. En fin, hacen una pareja bonita. Me da gusto que TK finalmente tenga una familia completa"

- "¿Ya vamos a hacer las galletas?"- preguntó Teki a su papá. El plan de esa noche era una prueba de repostería para cansar a los niños y luego les iban a contar historias de los Digimon. Tai iba a pasar la noche solo por lo que Sora lo invitó junto con Teki para que la ayudara con las historias. 

- "Claro que sí cielo, vamos a la cocina"- dijo Sora tomándolo de la mano.

Unas horas después los niños estaban dormidos en la recámara de Sara. La niña estaba en la cocina alimentando a Patamón, Agumón y Pyocomón (ya había nacido y evolucionado durante la semana). Sora y Tai estaban en la sala platicando.

- "¡Estoy lleno!"

- "¡Cómo no, si te comiste la mitad de la masa!"

- "Eres muy buena con las galletas"

- "Gracias"- dijo Sora sonriendo

- "Con razón optaste por ellas para conquistar a Matt"- Sora miró de lado

- "Sí...son muy efectivas. Dime Tai, ¿Qué pasó con Matt?"

- "Vive en Italia con su esposa y su hija Fiori. Pensé que ya lo sabías"

- "Es que...nunca supe por qué me dejó"  
- "¿Aún lo quieres?"  
- "No...pero siempre sentí que yo había hecho algo mal. Que yo no era buena y por eso ya no me dí a respetar y me pasó lo de..."- Sora se echó a llorar

- "Calma Sora. Matt no te dejó porque no te quisiera. Al contrario, no quería que sufrieras esperándolo cuando era probable que no regresara"

- "¿De dónde? ¿Qué le paso?"

Tai le contó toda la historia de Matt y TK. Sora no lo podía creer.

- "Ay Tai...¿por qué no me lo dijo entonces? ¿Por qué me dijo que no me quería? Yo habría entendido"  
- "No Sora. Probablemente lo hubieras esperado por años  y en vano. El te conocía bien y sabía que era necesario herirte para que no sufrieras a la larga"

- "Pues de todos modos no me fue tan bien...mi vida amorosa es un desastre"

- "Ni me digas...hace 6 años que no me le acerco a una mujer"- dijo Tai secamente

- "Pero por lo menos a tí si te querían y esperaste a tu hijo muy ilusionado. Para mí...fue algo difícil. Y más cuando Sara me pregunta por su papá. Le hace falta"

- "Y Teki necesita una mamá..."

----------------------------------

- "¿Sara? ¿Estás despierta?"- preguntó Teki en cuanto se despertó. Miró hacia la cama y vió a Caro y Calvin profundamente dormidos. Y junto a la ventana, encontró a Sara. 

- "¿Teki? Vuelve a la cama"

- "No tengo sueño...¿qué haces?"

- "Miro las estrellas. Mamá dice que las personas que ya murieron viven en ellas y desde ahí nos cuidan. Y creo que busco a mi abuelito"

- "¿Y tu papá?"

- "Papá desapareció un día. Mamá dice que tuvo que irse. Pero yo ya no creo eso. Él...no estaba listo para tenerme. Así que mamá tuvo que tomar su lugar"

- "¿Se fue al cielo?"

- "No"

- "Entonces no está en las estrellas. Mamita sí, ella me cuida como dices. ¿Me ayudas a buscar su estrella?"

- "Veamos"- dijo Sara sentándose en el suelo y acomodando a Teki a su lado- "¿Cómo era tu mamá?"  
- "Bonita y buena. Como mi papito"

- "En ese caso debe brillar mucho"- dijo Sara, en eso señaló una estrella que titilaba más que las demás- "¿Sera esa?"

- "¡Sí! Ahí está mami. ¡Hola mami!"- exclamó Teki

- "Baja la voz Teki...vas a despertar a los demás"

- "Lo siento"

En ese momento Pyocomón se despertó y comenzó a brillar.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Teki

- "Va a digievolucionar"- dijo Agumón, quién también se acababa de despertar.

- "Pyocomón cambia a....¡Biyomón!"- y en lugar del tubérculo rosado apareció un pájaro del mismo color.

- "¡Qué padre!"- dijo Teki

- "¿Cómo es posible?"- dijo Sara

- "Yo respondo a las emociones de tu mamá"- dijo Biyomón alegremente- "Problemente esté contenta"

- "Vamos a ver..."- Sara abrió la ventana y salió al balcón, el cual conectaba por el exterior a la sala con la recámara de Sara. Teki y los digimon le siguieron. 

Lentamente se acercaron a la  ventana de la sala y cuando se asomaron a la ventana quedaron asombrados.

- "¿Oye Sara?"- preguntó Teki

- "Sí..."- dijo Sara muy quedamente

- "¿Eso significa que se van a casar?"

- "No precisamente, pero quiere decir que se quieren mucho"

- "Oye...¿y si se quieren se pueden casar?"

- "Pues...puede ser"

- "Entonces tu mamá se convertiría en la mía, ¿no?"- dijo Teki esperanzado. 

Sara se quedó callada, pero en eso sonrió.

- "Puede ser Teki...puede ser"

-------------------------------

- "¡Demonios! No se me ocurre nada"- dijo TK frustrado frente a la computadora

- "Si no te calmas no vas a avanzar"- dijo Patamón a su lado. Eran las 11 de la mañana. Ese día muy temprano habían pasado a recoger a Caro y a Teki. Anya tenía planeado una visita escolar al mirador con su grupo por lo que se llevó a Teki. Caro estaba en la sala dibujando. 

- "La cita es el lunes. Si no traigo un artículo interesante no me van a dar el espacio"- dijo TK. 

- "Ya se te ocurrirá algo"

En eso sonó el timbre. 

- "Debe ser la casera"- TK abrió un cajón y sacó un sobre con dinero- "Voy a pagarle Patamón y pedirle una prórroga para el próximo mes. Tu mientras revisa el arroz"

- "Muy bien"- la criatura voló a la cocina. Caro vió a su padre pasar a su lado.

- "¿Papá? ¿Me das una hoja de papel?"

- "Claro, están en mi escritorio"

La niña fue a la recámara de su padre y sacó una hoja del cajón. En eso escuchó unos ruidos muy extraños y vió como el monitor parpadeaba y mostraba colores muy bellos.

- "¡Hola!"- dijo una voz de pronto- "¿Tu eres Caro verdad?"

- "Sí"- dijo Caro sorprendida- "¿Quién eres tú?"

- "Soy un Digimon al que le gustan los cuentos"- dijo la voz de la computadora- "Justo como a tí. Así que quiero invitarte a un mundo donde podrás vivir las mismas aventuras que tu papá"

- "¿En serio? ¿El digimundo?"

- "No exactamente. Es un mundo donde todos los cuentos se hacen realidad, ¿te animas?"

- "Déjame le pregunto a papá"

- "No, espera. No le digas nada y será una sorpresa para él"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Tu papá debe escribir un cuento para el lunes para que así tenga dinero y pagar las cuentas de la casa. Si vienes conmigo te contaré una historia tan buena que hará que tu papito se ponga muy feliz, ¡Vamos Caro no tengo todo el día!"

- "Está bien"

- "¡Eso es el espíritu! Acércate y serás la protagonista de la mejor historia del mundo"

Un rayo de luz negra salió de la computadora y atrapó a Caro, metiéndola a la computadora.

- "Sí"- dijo la voz volviéndose más profunda y malvada- "Vas a protagonizar la mejor historia del mundo...¡DE LA OSCURIDAD!"

**- Continuará- **__

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El próximo va a tener acción y explica el título de este fic. Yo sé que faltan personajes pero poco a poco les voy a dar su espacio. Por favor déjenme una reseña y hasta la próxima. ¡Feliz Navidad!****


	12. Sacrificio

Capítulo 12: Sacrificio  
  
Mimí se movió nerviosamente en su asiento. Ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana. Sacó un espejo de su bolso y se revisó. Lo guardó rápidamente cuando escuchó unos pasos afuera, pero no iban rumbo a su despacho.   
- "Calma Mimí, baja esos nervios"- la profesora Izumi se reprendió a sí misma. Pero la verdad es que tenía dos importantes razones: El padre de Joey iba a venir en pocos minutos para hablar con ella. Mimí estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Joe, lo cual la tenía muy contenta ya que era uno desus mejores amigos y hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. La segunda razón era su fax, en el transcurso de la mañana Mimí había estado esperando unos resultados que de ser positivos, cambiarían su vida y la de su familia.  
Fue entonces cuando finalmente dieron las 11 y alguien tocó a la puerta.   
- "Adelante"  
La puerta se abrió y Mimí se puso de pie para recibir a su invitado. Y fue así como entró un hombre con 40 años aproximadamente de edad. Tenía el cabello azul y usaba lentes. Era él. La proferosa Izumi sonrió tristemente, ya que por un lado le alegraba ver a su amigo, pero por el otro le entristeció ver su condición: Joe estaba en una silla de ruedas.  
- "Buenos Días profesora Izumi"- dijo Joe muy serio mientras le tendía la mano.   
- "Buenos Días Joe"- dijo Mimí sonriendo, ocultando su sorpresa.  
- "¿Perdón?"  
- "Me da mucho gusto verte Joe"- continuó la mujer  
- "¿Nos conocemos?"  
- "¡Vamos Joe! Soy yo, Mimí"  
El señor KIdo estudió a la dama enfrente de él. Esa mujer de aproximadamente 35 años de edad, cabello castaño claro recogido en un moño, ojos grandes cafés y vestía una falda azul y una blusa rosa.   
- "¡Realmente eres tú Mimí!"- exclamó Joe mientras abrazaba a Mimí, quien se agachó para ello.- "¡Qué sorpresa!"  
- "Lo mismo digo yo"  
- "Un momento Mimí...¿Tú eres la profesora Izumi?"  
- "Así es. Desde que trabajo aquí uso mi nombre de casada"  
- "Pero entonces...¿quieres decir que tú...?"  
- "Velo por tí mismo"- dijo Mimí alegremente mientras le enseñaba la foto del día de su boda que siempre tenía encima de su escritorio. Joe la estudió mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
- "¡No es cierto! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es que ustedes...?"  
- "Es una larga historia Joe"- dijo Mimí mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Su semblante se puso serio.- "Y te la contaré cuando hallamos tratado el asunto que te trajo aquí"  
- "¿Qué pasa Mimí?"  
- "Se trata de Joseph"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Joey se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba muy enojado y al mismo tiempo asustado. No quería que su papá se enterara de sus problemas escolares y ahora esa directora metiche le contaría todo. Su papá no merecía una desilusión, ya que el siempre ha considerado a Joey como un niño modelo. O al menos esa es la imagen que Joey le hacía creer. Su papá creía firmemente en lo correcto, era de esas personas que cumplen con sus tareas de la mejor manera. Si le pides un favor, ten por seguro que lo hará. Joey siempre se sentía a gusto con su papá, en confianza. Porque eso es lo que era su papá, una persona confiable y bondadosa.  
¡Y de qué le sirvió ser así! Después de terminar la carrera de Ingeniería, Joe entró a trabajar en una importante constructora y se casó con su novia de 3 años. Poco después tuvieron a Joseph. Cuando Joey tenía 7 años su papá tuvo un terrible accidente en una obra. Estaba ayudando a unos obreros que se habían quedado atrapados en un túnel. Joe estaba a cargo de la obra y por lo tanto sentía que era su deber velar por la seguridad de los obreros. Entró con una linterna para sacarlos y entonces hubo un derrumbre y desde entonces Joe quedó inválido. No pudo continuar con su mismo empleo, pero la compañía le ofreció un puesto como asesor y una compesación económica. Seis meses después su esposa lo dejó argumentando que no pensaba gastar los mejores años de su vida cuidando a un inválido. Y ni siquiera se llevó a Joey con él, cosa que Joe agradece ya que una mujer tan fría y egoista no podría cuidar a su hijo como debe. A Joey siempre le sorprendió la forma en que su padre manejó esa crisis. En lugar de deprimirse y odiar a media humanidad, Joe siguió siendo el mismo, echándole todas las ganas a su nuevo empleo y tratando de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Joey, ya que ahora tendría que ser padre y madre para el niño.   
¡Su padre seguía siendo confiable y bondadoso a pesar de que la vida lo había tratado así! A lo largo de los años, Joe tuvo que dejar su antiguo departamento y mudarse a uno más pequeño ya que el sueldo de asesor era escaso y sus medicamentos eran caros. Desafortunadamente, Joey aprendió la lección equivocada de esa experiencia. El creía que el mundo es malo y por lo tanto el tenía que ser más malo para sobrevivir. Desde entonces era rudo en clases y extorcionaba a los débiles. Le encantaba portarse mal y que todos lo supieran, excepto su papá: La única persona en el mundo que siempre había estado a su lado.  
¡Y ahora esa Profesora Izumi iba a hacer sentir mal a su papá! ¡No es justo! Y por lo tanto ella iba a pagar. Ya que ella iba a sufrir como su papá y por la misma razón: Un hijo.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
- "¡Qué peste la de este limpiador!"- se quejó Mik mientras limpiaba uno de los teclados de la sala de computación. Los sábados esa sala quedaba vacía temprano y por lo tanto el encargado, Izzy, tenía que darles mantenimiento. Esa mañana había ido al centro a comprar material para la sala, por lo que había encargado a su hijo el mantenimiento. Mik refunfuñó ya que no le apetecía pasar la mañana encerrado, pero aceptó. Desde que había escuchado la historia de los Digimon Mik le tenía más respeto y admiración a sus padres.   
- "¡Hola Mik!"- escuchó la voz de Fiori por detrás. Mik giró y vio a su amiga entrar a la sala, de la mano de una nenita con el cabello azul y los ojos castaños. Ella era Harumi Ichijouji, la hija menor de Ken y Yolei.  
- "¡Hola Fiori! ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
- "La señora Ichijouji está comprando el mandado afuera y pensé que podríamos visitarte un momento. Haru prometió portarse bien ¿verdad?"  
- "¡Tí!"- dijo la nena  
- "Pues que bueno que vinieron. Estoy limpiando las computadoras, ¿me ayudas?"  
- "Claro. Haru quédate sentada en esa silla"  
- "¡Nene!"- gritó Harumi  
- "¿De qué hablas?"  
- "Creo que se refiere a mí"- dijo una nueva voz. Era Joey quien entró a la sala de computacíon con postura desafiante- "¿Tu eres Izumi, verdad?"  
- "Sí. ¿Qué quieres?"- dijo Mik acercándose al chico.  
- "Mandarte al hospital para hacer que pague tu mamá"- y dicho eso Joey le tiró un puñetazo al chico más bajo  
- "¡Mik! ¡Alguien ayúdennos!"- gritó Fiori. Pero Mik no era ningún debilucho a pesar de su corta estatura y le contestó el golpe y pronto estaban los dos en el suelo.  
  
Harumi se acercó a los dos chicos sin que Fiori se diera cuenta.  
- "¡Nenes! Juegan, ¿tí?"- dijo la chiquita mientras se reía.  
- "Aléjate Haru"- gritó Fiori asustada. Pero entonces, la nena tocó a los dos chicos que se estaban peleando y una luz brillante los cegó. Poco después vieron que la luz provenía de una de las lozas del piso del salón.  
- "¿Qué significa esto?"- dijo Joey mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz  
- "¿Podría ser un sello?"- preguntó Fiori  
- "Veamos"- Mik tomó las dos manos de Haru y las puso sobre la loza, junto con las suyas- "Pon tu mano ahí"  
- "¡Tu no me puedes ordenar nada!"  
- "¡Sólo hazlo!"  
Joey obedeció y en ese instante la loza se movió, revelando cuatro huevos. Uno era verde con flores, otro era gris con lunares, otro tenía franjas verdes y negras y el último tenía corazones rojos.   
- "Son...los huevos de los padres de Harumi"- dijo Fiori  
- "Y el huevo de mi madre"- agregó Mik  
- "¿Y el otro?"- fue entonces cuando los dos niños vieron a Joey, quien miraba al huevo gris muy confundido.  
- "¿Será?"- preguntó Fiori  
- "Este tipo es hijo de un niño elegido"- afirmó Mik.  
  
------------------------------  
  
- "Muchas gracias"- dijo TK mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento. Afortunadamente la casera había accedido a que pagara la renta con una prórroga. Patamón salió de la cocina.  
- "La comida va bien"- informó.  
- "Bien, sigamos trabajando. ¿Dónde está Caro?"  
- "No sé"  
- "¡Ah! recuerdo que quería una hoja, Debe estar en la recámara"  
  
Pero TK entró al cuarto y no encontró a Caro. Tampoco en el cuarto de la niña, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina.  
- "¿Caro? ¿Dónde estás?"- gritó TK- "No tengo tiempo para jugar a las escondidas"  
  
Silencio.  
  
- "Esto es muy extraño"- dijo Patamón- "No me gusta nada"  
- "A mí tampoco"  
- "¡MENOS TE VA A GUSTAR LO QUE ESTÁS POR VER!"- rugió una voz a sus espaldas. Humano y digimon notaron inmediatamente que la voz provenía de la computadora.  
- "¿Qué significa esto?"- dijo Patamón mientras se acercaba al monitor, el cual parpadeó en rojo y negro y mostró la imagen de alguien a quien TK y Patamón no deseaban ver jamás.  
- "¡Devimón!"- exclamaron los dos. TK se puso rojo de ira.   
- "Exactamente, listo para terminar nuestro asunto"- dijo el monstruo.  
- "¡Qué quieres! ¿Dónde está Caro?"  
- "¿Tu hija? Le hice una proposición que no podía rechazar. La oportunidad de vivir una aventura exactamente igual a las que tú le cuentas"  
  
El monitor parpadeó y entonces TK vió una imagen del digimundo. Una montaña para ser exactos. Era de noche y había una tormenta. Y ahí, en la falda del monte, oculta tras una roca, estaba Caro temblando de miedo. La chiquita lloraba en silencio y se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.  
  
- "¡Caro!"  
- "Tranquilo"- dijo Devimón de nuevo- "La invité a un mundo que he creado especialmente para revivir la historia de los niños elegidos. Pero la pequeña está sorprendida porque no recuerda esta parte de la historia. ¿Qué nunca le contaste de nuestro pequeño encuentro justamente en el lugar donde se encuentra tu hija?"  
  
TK permaneció en silencio. Nunca le había contado esa parte a Caro porque era muy triste y aterradora. A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, el propio TK todavía tenía pesadillas de esa vez. Y ahora ese desgraciado quería que Caro viviera esa misma experiencia.  
  
-"¿Por qué ella?"- finalmente dijo, tratando de no perder los estribos  
- "Porque es necesario que conozca la verdadera versión de la historia. Verás, dicen que la historia la cuentan los ganadores, pues en esta ocasión YO la voy a contar. Y el final va a ser distinto"  
- "¡¿Por qué ella?!"- volvió a preguntar TK, alterándose más- "¡Sólo tiene 4 años! No te ha hecho nada"  
- "Claro que ha hecho algo. Su presencia me desagrada porque esa niña en primer lugar no debió haber nacido. Su papá debió haber muerto hace muchos años. Pero ahora, voy a arreglar esa situación"- Devimón se giró hacia Caro y murmuró- "¿Estás a gusto pequeña? ¿No te gustarían unos truenos?"  
  
Devimón tronó los dedos y al instante un trueno de gran magnitud iluminó el cielo, cuyo estruendo asustó tanto a Caro que se puso a gritar aterrada.  
  
-"¡Caro! ¡Maldito monstruo déjala en paz!"  
- "Papito"- murmuró Caro. Ella no podía escuchar a TK- "Mamá...ya no quiero jugar. Quiero ir a casa..."  
- "¡Caro!"- TK tomó su D3 y gritó a la computadora- "Puerta al Digimundo ábrete"  
  
Pero nada sucedió  
  
- "Tonto, ¡Yo no estoy en el Digimundo! Estoy justo donde tú me mandaste mequetrefe, ¡En el mundo de la oscuridad!, exactamente en una dimensión que he creado para la pequeña Caro y para mí. como te dije anteriormente"  
- "¡Voy a localizar a Izzy o a Ken"- dijo Patamón mientras dejaba la recámara, pero en eso vio el rostro rojo y efurecido de su amigo- "Cálmate TK, vamos a salvar a Caro, todo va a estar bien"  
- "¡Cómo pretendes que me calme si mi hija de sólo 4 años de edad está encerrada en el mundo de la oscuridad con Devimón!. Está sola, no tiene a un digimon que la proteja y no creo que entienda bien lo que ocurre. Así que no me pidas que me calme, ¡¡¡PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO VOY A HACER!!!"- Patamón se asustó de la reacción de su amigo. Sabía que TK siempre actuaba violentamente cuando se trataba de las fuerzas de la oscuridad pero nunca de esa forma. TK se sentó en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus brazos. Patamón escuchó algunos sollozos desesperados pero decidió no molestar a su amigo y mejor fue a localizar a Izzy.  
- "Esto es hermoso"- gruñó Devimón- "El antiguo elegido de la esperanza está desesperado. Me encanta"  
TK levantó el rostro y se acercó al monitor.  
- "¡Deja en paz a Caro! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Haré lo que sea por sacarla de ahí!"  
- "¿Lo que sea?"  
- "Sí"- dijo TK sin dudar  
- "Muy bien. Esto es muy divertido, pero no es como la historia original. Me encantaría destruir al verdadero niño elegido de la esperanza, como comprenderás"  
- "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
- "Dejaré salir a Caro, con la condición de que TÚ tomes su lugar. Sin digivice ni digimon. Quiero tenerte en mis manos tan indefenso como eras hace varios años"  
TK se quedó en silencio. Sabía perfectamente lo que la oferta de Devimón significaba. Su vida a cambio de la de Caro. Y ya había tomado una decisión.  
- "Probablemente necesites un poco de convencimiento"- dijo Devimón volteando a ver a Caro  
- "¡Basta! Iré"- TK tomó su D3 y su D-terminal y los puso sobre la cama- "Patamón no está, así que no hay ningún problema"  
- "Excelente. Realmente ustedes los humanos son patéticos, capaces de dar la propia vida que por la de sus crías. Hagamos el intercambio entonces"  
  
Una luz negra invadió a TK y lo jaló hacia la computadora. En ese momento Patamón entraba a la habitación.  
  
- "Ya localicé a Izzy. Dice que viene para....¡TK! ¡NOOOOOO!"  
  
Su amigo ya se había ido.  
  
-Continuará-  
  
¡Hola! Como habrán visto este capítul fue más breve que los anteriores, pero es que a partir de aquí ocurren tantas cosas que mejor hago capítulos breves para tratar pocas cosas a la vez. Claro que esto implica que saldrán un poco más rápido. Por el momento me voy a enfocar con el capítulo 9 de "Y así nos convertimos en....".   
Con respecto al concurso, me temo que lo voy a cancelar por falta de competidores. Ni modo. Pero eso sí, Cielo Criss, te debo un fic porque participaste. Dime de qué lo quieres en un review o e-mail para que me ponga a trabajar inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo? Muchas gracias 


	13. Temores Nocturnos

_21/01/02. Qué puedo decir...muchas gracias Cris y Cielo Criss por sus comentarios en los pasados capítulos. Me alegra que aún estén, como se dice, picadas con la historia. También quiero agradecer a aquellos que aunque no dejan review, leen esto (incluidos mis rollos mareadores al inicio de cada capítulo). Soy una floja y no cumplí con mi supuesto propósito de vacaciones Según yo este fic iba a estar terminado antes de volver a clases. Pues ya estoy otra vez en mi rutina y este fic no ve fin aún. Por lo pronto estos primeros días la carga no es muy pesada por lo que puedo adelantar los fics que tengo atrasados. Después...me temo que me voy a desaparecer un buen rato. _

Sin embargo, puedo decirles que este fic está por terminar. Yo calculo que le restan 2 ó 3 capítulos a lo mucho. Tengo la opción de prolongar la historia, pero para ello me gustaría su opinión  ¿Hago un final definitivo o dejo espacio para una secuela?. 

_Otra cosa que quiero comentar es que cuando comencé este fic no había visto el final de 02 (es más, ni siquiera había visto el inicio). Hace poco más de una semana lo vi finalmente en mi canal local y quisiera comentarlo. He leído que a muchos no les gustó. A mí me pareció excelente y muy conmovedor. Me refiero a TODO el episodio. Como derrotan al enemigo con su afán de superación ("somos elegidos porque somos capaces de cumplir con nuestros sueños") y no con violencia es un mensaje muy positivo. Yo no entendía por qué demonios habían hecho ese epílogo donde aparece el futuro, pero ahora que ví el capítulo ya entendí porque lanzaron esa mini escena (dura como dos o tres minutos a lo mucho). Era una forma de decir que estos niños a final de cuenta SÍ alcanzaron sus sueños (por lo menos lo que Davis y Kari mencionaron). Nunca había visto a los hijos (solo al de Tai en una imagen de Internet y de ahí me basé para poner a "Teki") y me parecieron muy tiernos. Me vale las parejas que pusieron (a fin de cuentas el programa no le dió importancia a eso, ya que ni las mencionaron), el final estuvo fregón y me inspiró más para seguir este fic. Lo único que no me gustó fue la voz que le pusieron a TK en el mero final, parecía que estaba dopado. _

_Una cosa más: Lo que ocurre en este capítulo tiene una ligera similitud con lo que pasa en el capítulo 8 de "Y...así nos convertimos en los niños elegidos" y por lo tanto puede prestarse a confusión. Sin embargo el desarrollo es totalmente diferente, ya verán. Está muy sentimental y tiene mucho rollo del pasado._

_¡Gracias por leer mi choro y espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_--------------------_

**Capítulo 13: Temores Nocturnos**

Cuando era más pequeña, Caro tenía una costumbre (o mejor dicho una maña) que seguía al pie de la letra. Siempre despertaba a la media noche y corría al cuarto de sus padres y se metía en la cama con ellos. Sus padres al principio no entendía por qué lo hacía y pensaron que era pasajero. Pero al pasar 6 meses (alterando un poco la intimidad de la pareja) decidieron poner un alto. TK pasó un par de noches en el cuarto de Caro para averiguar por qué se despertaba. Fué así como descubrió que alrededor de la media noche un hombre regresaba a su casa (detrás del edificio donde vivían los Takaishi) con un perro muy fiero que ladraba y gruñía a cualquier persona que se le cruzara. La nena de 3 años pensaba que era el monstruo que se comía a los niños cuando se portaban mal (una estúpida historia que le habían contado en la guardería). Al día siguiente sus padres hablaron con ella. Anya quiso dar el argumento que los monstruos no existían, pero su esposo se lo impidió (Anya aún desconocía su pasado).

_- "¿Entonces los monstruos no existen?"_

_- "Claro que n..."_

_- "Por supuesto"- dijo TK. Caro se encogió en su asiento asustada._

_- "¡Takeru!"- exclamó Anya enojada._

_- "Los monstruos existen Caro, yo los he visto"  
- "¡Pero de qué hablas!"- se quejó Anya, pero se calló al ver la mirada terca de su esposo. Sabía que en esos casos era mejor esperar que terminara su argumento para poder contestarle._

_- "Como iba diciendo, los monstruos existen. Pero no todos son malos, al contrario, la mayoría son buenos y muy amigables. Son los mejores amigos que puedes tener"_

_- "¿En serio papito?"_

_- "¡Claro! Ya te he contado de Patamón. Él es un monstruo"_

_- "Pero él es bonito"_

_- "Sí, pero monstruo de todos modos"- ya para ese entonces TK había comenzado a contarle cuentos locos a su hija.- "Él no come niños ni esas cosas"_

_- "¿Y hay monstruos malos?"- preguntó Caro_

_- "Sí. Pero son los menos y tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos. Están muy lejos, encerrados en un mundo de donde no pueden escapar.  Te lo aseguro"- por supuesto que hablaba por experiencia- "Así que nunca vas a toparte con uno de ellos. Lo que oyes en la noche es un perro, no un monstruo. No tienes por qué temer cielo"_

_- "Pero...¿Y si un día me encuentro a un monstruo malo?"_

_- "Pues en el remoto caso de que eso ocurriera...sólo llámame y te defenderé. Soy experto en monstruos"- dijo riéndose. Caro se le unió y después lo abrazó._

_- "Te quiero mucho papá"_

_- "Yo también Caro, nunca voy a permitir que te pase algo malo. Te lo juro"- dijo el padre abrazando fuertemente a la niña. En cuanto se fue a su cuarto, Anya lo reprendió._

_- "¿Conque eres un experto en monstruos?"_

_- "Es un talento oculto"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. _

_- "Cada día estás más loco..."- dijo Anya riéndose. Era una historia loca, pero por lo menos había funcionado._

Y ahora, Caro estaba frente a un monstruo de verdad. Uno grande, feo y malo, con alas de vampiro y cuernos de chivo. Sus ojos rojos la miraban con odio y le producían un miedo que nunca  imaginó sentir en su corta vida. Era un monstruo malo, tal como había dicho su papá. Estaba sola y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que le había dicho su papá.

_Pues en el remoto caso de que eso ocurriera...sólo llámame y te defenderé. Soy experto en monstruos_

Los ojos de Caro se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso a gritar desesperada.

- "¡Papito! ¡Es un monstruo malvado de verdad! ¡Ayúdame por favor!"- escuchó la risa de ese monstruo resonar en sus oídos.

- "Sigue gritando niña, a lo mejor tu deseo se vuelve realidad"- dijo con sarcasmo.

- "¡Papá! ¡Tengo miedo!"- y fue entonces cuando vió un resplandor amarillo no muy lejos de donde estaba. La niña se asustó más y se "hizo bolita" en el suelo. Su rostro estaba pegado al suelo y se cubría los oídos con los brazos. 

- "¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco?"- dijo el vampiro malo acercándose a Caro. Una bola de energía roja se formó en su mano y Caro alcanzó a percibir su brillo. Devimón se preparó para lanzar la bola...pero fue entonces cuando la nena percibió que algo o alguien se interpuso entre el monstruo y ella. 

- "¡Eres un maldito tramposo! ¡Me prometiste que no le harías daño!"- Caro escuchó una voz desconocida gritar.

- "Te estabas tardando mucho, pero ahora que estás aquí, _justo como lo deseaba_, ella se puede ir"

Caro no entendía lo que pasaba y no deseaba averiguarlo por el miedo. Pero fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza y esa misma voz le dijo.

- "Caro...Caro...ya no temas. Devimón no te va a hacer daño, yo te voy a defender como te lo prometí"- al escuchar esa frase la nena alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos exactamente iguales a los suyos, pero acompañados de cabello rubio un poco despeinado, un gorro verde y una carita redonda que le sonreía tristemente. 

- "¿Papito?"- preguntó la niña asustada. Su papá parecía un niño un poco más alto que ella. Apenas y podía cubrirla. 

- "Soy yo Caro"

- "Pero...eres un nene y mi papá es grande"

- "Ese fui yo"- dijo Devimón- "Yo hago lo que quiera en esta dimensión y decidí que este tonto volviera a ser el indefenso y cobarde niño que alguna vez fue"

- "¡No digas eso! Mi papito es muy valiente"- gritó Caro alterada. 

- "Escúchame bien Caro"- TK prefirió ignorar a Devimón- "Quiero que me prometas una cosa"

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Que vas a cuidar a tu mamá y a Patamón. Diles que los quiero mucho y que siempre estaré al pendiente de ellos y de tí, prométeme que les dirás eso"

- "¿Por qué dices eso papito? Nos vamos a ir, ¿verdad?"

- "Tú te vas a ir Caro. Yo...me voy a quedar un ratito, ¿entiendes? Acuérdate que soy experto en monstruos y necesito controlar a Devimón para que ya no moleste"- TK simplemente no podía decirle a su hija lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

- "Entonces...¿al rato vas a ir a casa?"- Caro lo miró con ojos suplicantes. TK suspiró y dijo.

- "Haré lo posible Caro"

Caro se puso de pie, notando que era de la misma estatura que su papá (es que él era, muy, muy chaparro de niño). Este la abrazó y le murmuró al oído:

- "Te quiero mucho"

- "¡Ya basta de cursilería y terminemos con esto!"- gritó Devimón. Caro se apartó asustada y vió como el monstruo lanzaba un rayo negro contra ella.

- "¡PAPÁAAAAAAA!"- gritó mientras se desvanecía.

- "¡CARO!"- gritó su padre-niño aterrado- "¿Qué le hiciste a Caro? Maldito..."- unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- "¿Tan pronto te vas a poner a llorar? Estás haciéndolo muy fácil para mí chiquillo. No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella. Está de regreso en su casa. Pero te recomiendo que empieces a rezar...porque antes de morir te voy a hacer sufrir"

Y entonces una densa oscuridad rodeó a TK. Devimón se acercó amenazadoramente...

-------------------

- "¿Encontraste algo?"- dijo Patamón mientras aleteaba alrededor de la computadora. Izzy había llegado unos minutos antes y se había puesto a trabajar. Tenía conectada su vieja laptop al ordenador de escritorio de TK y estaba tratando de rastrear a su amigo. Desde que TK había desaparecido, la imagen de Devimón y Caro había desaparecido y lo único que se podía ver en el monitor eran las primeras líneas de un artículo que Takaishi estaba empezando

_A lo largo de mi vida me he preguntado muchas veces qué es lo más valioso que tiene el hombre. ¿Es acaso su inteligencia?  ¿Su creatividad? ¿O será acaso la capacidad que tiene de luchar por alcanzar sus metas y sueños sin importar que tan adversas sean las situaciones en las que se encuentre? ¿O podría ser incluso su habilidad para amar?...._

- "Nada Patamón. No detecto nada"  
- "TK es muy tonto. Le dije que se calmara. Qué ya veríamos como salvar a Caro. ¡Y ahora se entrega con ese digimon tan malo! ¡Es un tonto! ¡Tonto!"- Patamón se sentó en el escritorio mientras dejaba salir su enojo y su frustración. La última vez que se había enojado así con TK  fue cuando el entonces niño le había reclamado el que comentara a Tsunomón el divorcio de sus padres. Y antes de esa se habían disgustado por culpa de Demidevimón. Pero desde entonces habían tendo una relación muy buena.

- "Entiendo que te enojes Patamón pero yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo"-dijo Izzy sin quitar la vista del monitor.

- "¿De qué hablas?"

- "Si Mik estuviera en manos de un Digimon que me odiara, por ejemplo...Vademón y la única forma de salvarlo fuera entegándome. Yo también lo haría"

- "¿Por qué?"- Patamón no entendía.

- "Nuestros hijos son lo más valioso que tenemos. Ellos llevan una parte de nosotros y en muchos casos de la persona que más queremos (nuestra pareja). Y mientras son pequeños tenemos la obligación de ver por ellos y defenderlos, aunque nos cueste la vida. Para tener hijos tuvimos que crecer para ser más fuertes y sabios. En caso de que los padres no estén listos o no puedan cuidar a su hijo, a veces otros humanos pueden hacerse cargo de él..."- Izzy sonrió al decir esa frase- "Y hacen un excelente trabajo"

- "Pero..."

- "¿Sabes una cosa Patamón? Es muy similar a la relación que teníamos con ustedes cuando fuimos al Digimundo. Ustedes eran capaces de cambiar y enfrentar a monstruos muy malos y peligrosos, de experimentar dolor...todo por protegernos. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

- "Sí...lo recuerdo"- dijo Patamón, comenzando a reflexionar.

- "Tú incluso enfrentaste la muerte...a manos de  Devimón. No te importó gastar toda tu energía y desaparecer con tal de acabar con ese monstruo y salvar a TK, quien era más débil e indefenso que tú."- Izzy se detuvo para aclarar la garganta- "Y 25 años después, por ironías de la vida, es el propio TK quien tiene que salvar ahora a alguien de Devimón...y espero que no sea a cambio de su vida"

- "¡No! ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!"- exclamó el digimon alterado- "¡Devimón no puede hacer eso! ¡Yo lo vencí! ¡Lo hice para que ni TK ni tú pasara por eso una vez más!"

- "Tranquilo Patamón"- Izzy tomó a la criatura- "¡Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por sacarlo de ahí! ¿Pero ahora entiendes por qué hizo eso?"

El digimon suspiró.

- "Sí...parece que tenemos más en común de lo que me imaginaba"

- "Volvamos al trabajo. Detengamos a Devimón"- dijo Izzy mientras volvía a teclear en la computadora. FUe entonces cuando el monitor parpadeó y una luz negra salió de ella.

- ¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Izzy

- "¡Es la luz que se llevó a TK!"

- "Eso no es luz Patamón, es oscuridad..."

Y entonces el rayo se amplió y  una figura salió del monitor. Era una muy aterrorizada Caro. Al abrir los ojos vió al Señor Izumi y corrió hacia él.

- "¡Señor Izumi! Mi papito está atrapado con ese monstruo malo y es chiquito y..."- Caro se puso a llorar. Izzy se sentó en la cama y la puso junto a él.

- "Tranquila Caro. Explícanos que pasó para que pueda ayudarte"

- "¡ABRAN ESA PUERTA!"- se escuchó una voz en la entrada. Patamón abrió la puerta y se topó con Davis y Kari (quien traía en sus brazos a Ködai) junto con V-mon y Salamón (ellos también ya habían evolucionado).  El hombre corrió a la recámara y exclamó

- "¡Vine lo más rápido que pude Izzy! ¿Qué pasó?"

- "¿Localizaste a Ken?"

- "¡Claro que sí! Ichijouji viene conmigo"

- "Que tal"- dijo el policía mientras entraba al cuarto- "¿Qué ocurre?"

Izzy les explicó de la mejor forma. Mientras tanto, Kari consolaba a Caro.

- "Tu papá va a salir de esta, Caro. Él te lo prometió y si hay algo que admiro de mi amigo es que siempre las cumple"- dijo Kari. Caro sonrió.

- "¿En serio?"

- "Claro"

- "Caro"- Ken se acercó a la niña- "Izzy y yo vamos a intentar abrir una puerta a ese mundo donde está tu papá. Explícanos lo mejor que puedas como era ese lugar"

- "Era como...¡como ese! ¡papá!"- gritó Caro mientras señalaba el monitor. Ahí se podía ver un mundo terriblemente oscuro, a Devimón riendo como un loco y a un niño de rodillas en el suelo, llorando quedamente"

- "¡Ahí está Devimón!"- gruñó Davis en voz alta, despertando a Ködai. Kari arrulló a su bebé para calmarlo, pero ella misma se sentía intranquila, ya que un frió desagradable pero conocido se introdujo en su interior.... 

--------------------------

_En la infancia siempre existen miedos...ya sea al coco, al agua, a los juegos mecánicos, a los animales...o a la oscuridad. Ese siempre fue mi mayor miedo, creo que desde que nací. No recuerdo bien como eran las cosas cuando estaba en la cuna, pero mamá decía que las primeras noches que pasé sólo en mi cuarto lloraba sin cesar, hasta que ella me arrullaba en sus brazos y me calmaba, induciéndome el sueño._

_Cuando crecí un poco ese miedo no disminuyó, sino que aumentó...ya que lo relacioné con otro de mis mayores miedos: La soledad. Pasé muchas noches debajo de las mantas mientras escuchaba a mis papás pelear. Trataban de hacerlo en voz baja para que yo no me despertara y no me diera cuenta. Pero a pesar de tener sólo 3 años yo podía percibir que esos gritos no eran buenos. _

_Cuando cumplí 4, asocié la oscuridad con otro temor: Los monstruos. Una noche estaba viendo la ventana cuando ví dos bestias pelear. Era algo muy impresionante y me asusté. Mamá no creyó lo que ocurría y adjudicó la destrucción a una bomba. _

_A los 6, la oscuridad me trajo una pérdida: Mi papá y mi hermano. Fue una noche también, mamá se cansó de pelear y me llevó con ella. No me explicaron el por qué ni cómo...así que deduje que la oscuridad una vez más me quería hacer daño._

_Cuando tenía 8, creí que la oscuridad me había dejado de molestar, después de todo dormía con una luz en mi cuarto. Sin embargo, me vi envuelto en una situación en la que tuve que dormir sin ella, pero a cambio tenía un apoyo a mi lado, mi hermano. Con él a mi lado la oscuridad no me haría daño._

_Me equivoqué. La oscuridad me enfrentó con otro temor, uno muy fuerte poco después: La muerte. Primero fue Patamón y luego fueron esos dos digimon que estaban jugando en la ciudad. Ambas situaciones, en especial la primera me marcaron profundamente._

_Fue entonces cuando conocí la luz, por así decirlo. Ella era una niña que también había pasado por cosas muy difíciles, sin embargo siempre veía las cosas con optimismo y alegría. Me hice su amigo...y creo que me aferré a ella porque era lo opuesto a todo lo malo que me había traído la oscuridad. _

_La maldita negrura me quiso dar otro golpe después: Se llevó a mi hermano, a mi héroe, a mi única protección. Esa niña, la luz le abrió los ojos (bueno, lo hizo con todos) y lo trajo de regreso. Cuando la oscuridad se lo quiso llevar de nuevo, él pudo escapar gracias a lo que había aprendido a lo largo del viaje. _

_La oscuridad me quiso separar de ella haciéndola enfermar y una noche cuando por poco morimos al caer de un precipicio. Sin embargo, creo que el estar con ella me enseñó que es bueno enfrentar tus miedos y por primera vez decidí que la oscuridad no me iba a lastimar. Y entonces una luz se encendió en mí. Y esa luz es llamada Esperanza. _

_Gracias a mi nueva luz me pude enfrentar al último enemigo que me trajo la oscuridad y volví a casa. Dejé de dormir con la lamparita y ya no necesitaba que alguien me protegiera de la oscuridad. Sin embargo...ella no se detendría...tenía otros planes._

_La oscuridad volvió a mi vida cuando tenía 11 años. Siendo abusiva se aprovechó de la tristeza de un chico y lo convirtió en su esclavo. Este niño vió en la oscuridad la salida a su dolor y jugó con ella, provocando mucho daño en seres que yo apreciaba y por ende me hacía daño._

_Un día la oscuridad jugó muy sucio. Se metió con ella...con mi luz. Se la llevó a sus dominios e hizo hasta lo imposible por apagarla. Afortunadamente, ella llamó a mí luz y por suerte la logré sacar de ahí. ¿Por qué se metía con las personas que yo más quería? ¿Por qué me quería separar de ellas? _

_Finalmente llegó el día en que la oscuridad se me presentó directamente. Estaba dentro de un remolino, en sus dominios. La ví y fue entonces cuando ese miedo que siempre le había tenido se convirtió en una rabia profunda...una que nunca había sentido. Me llené de enojo y fuí en su búsqueda. La encontré manejando a ese chico, a su títere. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que implicaba la oscuridad, del daño que le estaba haciendo. Me dió tanto coraje que lo golpeé. _

_Otro tipo de luz fue la que venció a la oscuridad en esa ocasión: Fue la luz de los milagros. _

_La oscuridad me picó varias veces, y en todas ellas reaccioné con enojo. Yo ya no quería que ella me hiciera daño. Yo quería acabar con ella, costara lo que costara. Pocas personas me entendieron. Ellas no sabían lo que la oscuridad había hecho conmigo._

_Al final, la oscuridad invadió la Tierra, se coló en el alma de algunos niños e incluso adultos. Pero la detuvimos con luz por supuesto, parecida a la luz que me había ayudado tres años antes. La luz que me había convertido en un niño elegido...la luz que nos guiaba a cumplir nuestros sueños._

_Y curiosamente, la oscuridad me dejó en paz otra vez. Pasaron 5 años y fue una noche cuando me molestó de nuevo. Estábamos en la Toscana italiana. Mi madre y yo. La oscuridad me volvió a enfrentar con la muerte...la de mi madre. No recuerdo cómo fue, pero la perdí. La oscuridad aprovechó y se metió en mí. Todo desapareció, ya no existían los colores, los sonidos, nada. Sólo esa maldita oscuridad. Un montón de pesadillas me invadieron, mis temores volvieron y yo no sabía como escapar. Pero un día mi luz me sacó de ese mundo negro. Cuando desperté...mi vida ya no era la misma. No tenía dinero, ni documentos. No pude localizar a los míos. Tuve que empezar de nuevo. La oscuridad me había quitado TODO esta vez. Pero yo no permití que me hundiera. Trabajé un una imprenta y conocí el oficio. Incluso me permitieron escribir un par de columnas para el diario local cuando dominé el idioma. Junté dinero e hice todo lo posible para buscar a mi familia. Volví a ellos y me preparé para el futuro. Estudié periodismo y la carrera me permitió conocer muchos lugares. Y gracias a eso conocí otra luz una noche. Me enamoré. Con ella inicié una vida nueva. Volví a experimentar la compañía y ya no pasé las noches solo. Y me dió el mejor regalo de mi vida: Caro. _

_Y a partir de ahí las cosas que yo tanto anhelaba volvieron: Primero volvió Kari, la luz que me había ayudado tiempo atrás. Después vino Patamón y finalmente mi hermano. Todas las personas a las que amo y que me hacían sentir seguro estaban de regreso. Nunca me había sentido mejor._

_Y ahora...la oscuridad ha vuelto para darme el último golpe. Intentó llevarse a Caro...pero ahora me tiene a mí. Solo. Y esta vez está dispuesta a acabarme. Como lo ha intentado en los últimos 34 años..._

_Sólo me resta esperar...un milagro._

_--------------------------------_

- "¿¡TK!? ¿Me escuchas?"- preguntó Ken a través del monitor, pero el niño no parecía escucharlo. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, rodeado por un humo negro ( y helado, pensó Kari) tratando de controlar su miedo.

- "No puede escucharlos"- dijo Devimón en tono burlón- "La oscuridad lo está torturando un poco antes de dar el golpe final"- se rió 

- "¡Papá!"- gritó Caro mientras corría hacia el monitor- "Eres muy malo. ¡No hagas eso!"

- "¡Silencio pequeña! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de lo que le pasa a tu padre! Si no fueras tan soñadora no habrías provocado esto"

- "¡Caro no lo escuches!"- dijo Kari

- "¡Eso no es cierto Devimón!"- gritó Ken

- "Engañaste a la niña, diciéndole que se iría a un país de cuentos"- dijo Izzy

- "Además aprovechaste que TK necesita escribir un artículo para llevártela"- agregó Patamón

- "¡Eres un miserable Devimón!"- dijo Davis amenazadoramente.

- "¡Claro que no! Todo esto, el mundo en el que vivo, son culpa de Caro. "- dijo Devimón fanfarronamente

- "¡No es posible! Porque por mí no estaría oscuro"- todos estaban tan concentrados viendo a Devimón que no notaron en el monitor que el cielo estaba comenzando a clarear...

- "...y mi papito no estaría solo. Patamón y los niños elegidos estarían con él, como en los cuentos que me contó...."

---------------------------------

- "¡Qué demonios es este huevo!"- dijo Joey mientras examinaba el suyo.

- "Es un digihuevo, un digimon nacerá de él"

- "¿Un digimon? ¿Y qué demonios quieres decir con que soy hijo de un niño elegido?"

- "Eso quiere decir que tu papá fue uno de los niños que se fueron al digimundo y salvaron a todos"- dijo Fiori- "Y sólo nos faltaba conocer a Joe"

- "¡Ese es mi padre!"

- "¿Y tú eres su hijo?"- preguntó Mik despectivamente- "Mis papás eran muy amigos del tuyo y decían que él era amable...no como tú"

- "¡Me las vas a pagar!"- gritó Joe, pero en eso su huevo y el que tenía Mik comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron. Los huevos que tenían Fiori y Harumi se quedaron.

- "¿Qué sucedió?"- preguntó Joey confundido.

- "¡Mi mamá!"- gritó Mik mientras salía a toda prisa del salón. Los demás chicos lo siguieron.

- "¿Mik? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Mik no contestó y entró a la oficina de su madre. Y tal como lo supuso...

Una silla de ruedas estaba tirada en el suelo...y el asiento de su madre estaba vacío.

Mimi y Joe habían desaparecido.

-----------------------------------------------

_¡Qué fuerte luz! ¿Y ahora qué pasó? Sólo estaba diciéndole a ese monstruo malo que si las cosas fueran como en los cuentos de papito, todo sería distinto...y entonces la luz apareció._

_Creo que ya desapareció...ya puedo abrir los ojos..._

_- "¿Caro? ¿Estás bien?"- dijo la tía Kari (yo le decía así, como Teki). Ködai estaba llorando._

_- "Sí"- dije. _

_- "¿Qué pasó?"- dijo Ken. Ya pare entonces había abierto los ojos. Mi tía Kari, el tío Davis y Ken estaban un poco sorprendido._

_- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó V-mon. _

_- "No lo sé"- dijo el tío Davis_

_- "¿Dónde está Izzy?"- preguntó Tïa Kari de pronto. Tenía razón, él ya no estaba, así como Tentomón y Patamón._

_- "¡El monitor!"- dijo Ken. _

_Yo me giré...y entonces ví la cosa más padre del mundo. Ese monstruo estaba aún ahí, al igual que mi papito. Pero él ya no estaba sólo. Patamón estaba a su lado, así como otros 6 niños y algunos Digimon que conocía como Agumón y Gabumón. _

_- "No puede ser..."- dijo Tía Kari- "¡Tai!"_

_Y entonces, ví a un niño que se parece mucho a Teki (bueno, cuando crezca), otro que se parece al papá de Mik, a mi tío Matt...¡eran ellos! y estaban listos para acabar con el malo, como lso cuentos de papito._

_¡Los Niños Elegidos regresaron!_

**-Continuará-**


	14. ¡Loca Imaginación! (Parte 1)

_(4 de febrero de 2002): ¡Qué tal! Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios por el capítulo anterior. No estaba muy segura de la parte con la oscuridad, pero parece que salió bien. Creo que el día que escribí ese capítulo andaba medio depre, pero ahora estoy muy contenta, al grado que quiero escribir algo muy cursi. _

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, el capítulo experimental 13 1/2 desapareció ya que era solo una pequeña prueba que estaba haciendo para inspirarme para este capítulo. De todos modos, voy a incluir los links para las imágenes de los personajes por si alguien no los ha visto y está interesando._

_Este capítulo es muy especial y lo he esperado por mucho tiempo. Así es, este es el capítulo que da sentido al título de este fic. Lo que me recuerda...¡Muchas gracias por nominar este fic, CUATRO veces! Estoy muy orgullosa ya que las cuatro son en categorías que no me imaginaba, especialmente los personajes. _

_Creo que mejor le bajo a mi rollo. Pasemos al siguiente capítulo, el cual se llama..._

**Capítulo 14: ¡Loca Imaginación! (Parte 1)**

Caro Takaishi observó absorta la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el monitor de su padre. Desde que el escritor le había dado por contar sus aventuras de la infancia a la pequeña, Caro se había imaginado infinidad de veces como sería una batalla entre el bien y el mal. Había hecho dibujos, visto fotos e incluso conocido a Patamón, el digimon de su padre. Pero más que nada había usado la imaginación. Ya sea de día o en sus sueños nocturnos, la mente de Caro proyectaba constantemente películas de esas aventuras, hechas 100% con la imaginación de una niña de 4 años. Pero esas películas no se comparaban con la realidad, con lo que Caro tenía enfrente. Finalmente tenía a esos niños y sus digimon enfrente, listos para matar al malo, a Devimón. Su papito ya no estaba solo. La luz vencería a la oscuridad como siempre. 

- "¡Qué demonios fue eso!"- exclamó Davis mientras miraba el monitor- "¿Qué les pasó?"

- "Parece que mi hermano y compañía han vuelto a ser los niños elegidos"- agregó su esposa mientras mecía a Ködai.

- "Pero entonces...¿Por qué nosotros seguimos aquí?"- preguntó Davis de nuevo

- "Sí, queremos ayudar"- agregó V-mon

- "Supongo que se debe a que Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimí y TK son los que se enfrentaron a Devimón hace 26 años. Nosotros no participamos"- dijo Ken

- "El idiota ese..."- dijo Davis señalando al monitor- "Deseaba repetir las cosas como la primera vez y su deseo se cumplió. Le van a partir la cara justo como la primera vez"

- "Ay Davis..."- Kari observó a Caro y luego a TK y a Patamón en el monitor- "Espero que no sea _exactamente como la primera vez"_

---------------------

- "¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?"- preguntó Mik angustiado mientras revisaba debajo del escritorio de su madre.

- "¿Papá?"- se le unió Joey mientras levantaba la silla de ruedas- "¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo le hiciste sin la silla?

- "¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Fiori, quien entraba de la mano de Harumi Ichijouji

- "Mi papá no puede caminar por su cuenta. ¡Todo por ayudar a esos obreros! Y ni siquiera le dieron las gracias"- dijo Joey con amargura. Fiori y Mik lo observaron confundido. 

- "¿Nene tiste?"- balbuceó Haru mientras se acercaba a Joey. La nena por alguna razón se sentía atraida por ese chico rudo. Le abrazó la pierna. Joey se confundió y su primer impulso fue apartarla con una manazo, pero se contuvo. Se agachó y tomó a la nena en sus brazos, quien lo abrazó.

- "¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?"  
- "Sólo he convivido con Haru por casi dos meses, pero he aprendido que ella, a pesar de su corta edad, no soporta ver a la gente triste o en problemas. Como tu padre"- dijo Fiori

- "¿Qué sabes tú de mi padre?"- dijo Joey de forma hostil

- "Algunas cosas. Mi padre era buen amigo de él y me contó que Joe siempre se sacrificaba por los demás. Mi tío TK dice que le salvó la vida dos veces cuando era pequeño"

- "¿Y de qué le sirvió eso?"- dijo Joey con amargura

- "Bueno...de no ser por tu padre mi primita no existiría"- dijo Fiori recordando a Caro- "Pero ese no es el caso Joey. Uno no siempre hace las cosas para sacar provecho"

- "No me refiero a eso...es que mi padre hace el bien..y la gente lo trata mal. Primero su jefe, luego mi mamá y ahora..."

- "¿Quién?"- preguntó Mik

- "Tu mamá. Le va a decir a mi papá que me porté mal y entonces YO lo voy a defraudar"- Joey trató de contener las lágrimas sin éxito.

- "¿Entonces por qué te portas mal?"- preguntó Fiori

- "Porque yo no quiero que me hagan daño"

- "Nadie tiene por qué hacerte daño a tí o a tu papá, Joey"- dijo Fiori, quien a pesar de su corta edad sabía escoger sus palabras- "En la vida ocurren cosas buenas y malas y uno debe aprender de ellas. Así también existe la gente buena y la gente no tan buena. Te apuesto que hay muchas personas que quieren a tu padre y agradecen su bondad. Mi familia por ejemplo"

- "Y la mía. Mamá aprendió mucho de Joe cuando era niña. Ella también temía que le hicieran daño y tu padre la apoyó. Te aseguro que mi mamá no quiere hacer sentir mal a tu papá. Sólo quiere ayudarte"

- "Ti...tienes razón."- dijo Joey. Finalmente entendía que siendo malo no ayudaría a su padre ni a él mismo.- "Lo siento"

- "No te preocupes"- dijo Fiori.

- "Yo estoy bien"- agregó Mik mientras estrechaba la mano de Joey.

- "¿Fiori? ¿Harumi?"- los niños escucharon la voz de Yolei Ichijouji mientras entraba a la dirección- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Mimí?"

- "No sé"- dijo Mik- "Encontramos los digihuevos que faltaban y entonces dos desaparecieron. Y entonces nos dimos cuenta que mamá y el señor Joe ya no estaban"

- "¿Joe? ¿Joe Kido?"- preguntó Yolei

- "Sí. Él es mi papá"- dijo Joey

- "¿Tú eres el hijo de Joe?"- Yolei abrazó al niño- "¡No sabes el gusto que me da conocerte! ¿Cómo está tu padre?"

- "Eso es lo que quisiera saber"- contestó el niño.

- "¡Mami!"- Haru abrazó a su mamá. La nena sostenía un huevo con adornos rojos y verdes.

- "Haru,,,¡Ese es mi digihuevo!"- dijo Yolei sosteniendo el objeto. Al instante se rompió y una criaturita rosada parecida a un pollito salió de ella. Yolei se puso a llorar de la emoción y parece que afectó a la criatura, la cual creció y se convirtió en una criatura un poco más grande y esponjada.

- "¡Yolei!"- exclamó Poyomón- "¡Qué gusto me da verte!"

- "¡Pollito!"- dijo Haru mietras acariciaba al digimon

- "¿Yolei? ¿Quién es esa niña?"

- "Ella es Harumi, mi hija"

- "¿HIJA?"

- "¿Qué demonios es esa criatura?"- preguntó Joey asombrado

- "Es un Digimon, Joey, deja que te cuente"- Fiori se llevó al chico Kido a un lado para darle un mini resumen de lo que eran los Digimon y qué tenía que ver su padre en todo eso. Mik mientras tanto buscó pistas de dónde podría estar su madre.

- "¿Ya le hablaste a tu papá?"- preguntó Yolei. Haru y Poyomón estaban en un rincón conociéndose

- "¡Es cierto!"- dijo Mik- "¡El puede ayudarnos!

- "Voy a intentar localizarlo"- dijo Yolei mientras sacaba su videocelular. Mientras tanto, Mik abrió los cajones del escritorio de su madre. No encontró mas que folders, lápices...y una nota muy vieja. Mik la abrió y leyó la siguiente nota:

_Mimí: Si alguna vez necesitas una reparación búscame. Yo te esperaré. Te amo. Izzy_

Mik se sonrojó. No se imaginaba que el seco de su padre pudiera escribir una nota de amor. No era precisamente un poema, pero algo debía tener detrás ya que su madre aún la guardaba, Algún día le preguntaría a su madre cómo es que se había enamorado de él. Mik comenzaba a entender que su padre era más que un obsesivo de la tecnología y adicto al trabajo como él pensaba. Desde que había conocido a Tentomón y a los "Niños Elegidos", Mik exploraba una nueva cara de Koushiro Izumi, la de una persona ingeniosa, curiosa y capaz de vivir grandes aventuras.

El chico guardó la nota en su bolsillo y se dedicó a urgar en los demás cajones. Fue entonces cuando escuchó al Fax de su madre hacer unos ruiditos. Una hoja de papel salió del aparato y Mik la tomó, pensando que era una pista. 

- "Laboratorios Sakura. Resultados de la prueba de embarazo aplicada a Mimí Izumi: POSITIVOS"- leyó el chico en voz alta. Yolei- quien obviamente no había tenido éxito al localizar a Izzy- escuchó e inmediatamente exclamó.

- "¿¡Positivos!? ¿De cuándo es eso Mik?"

- "De hoy. Le acaba de llegar eso por el Fax"- Mik comprendía vagamente que quería decir el documento pero su mente no alcanzaba o no quería registrar los hechos.

- "¿Sabes que siginifica eso Mik?"- preguntó la Sra. Ichijouji. Mik abrió los ojos confundido.

- "Mik...tu mamá va a tener un bebé. ¡Vas a tener un hermano!"

--------------------

- "¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando!"- gruñó Devimón mientras observaba a los siete niños que tenía enfrente, acompañados de sus Digimon. Los "niños" estaban confundidos y apenas se estaban orientando en su nueva situación.

- "¿Qué sucedió?"- preguntó Matt mientras observaba sus manos enguantadas- "Estaba dando una clase de guitarra y me esfumé"

- "Y yo estaba preparando galletas para la tienda"- agregó Sora, quien aún sostenía la mano de Tai.

- "Este...yo la estaba ayudando"- dijo el "chico" sonrojándose.

- "Joe y yo estábamos en una junta"- dijo una muy alterada Mimí

- "Y yo...¡puedo caminar!"- dijo el rejuvenecido Kido, quien al voltear a su derecha se encontró con una criatura morada- "¿Bukamón?"

- "¡Joe!"- dijo su amigo mientras lo abrazaba.

- "Pues yo se lo que pasó"- dijo Izzy- "Todo esto es producto de Devimón"- el pelirrojo miró desafiante al demonio- "Creíste que ganarías pero ya ves que no. TK va a estar a salvo"

- "¿Qué le ocurre a TK?"- preguntó Matt asustado por las palabras de Izzy. Dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor, quien aún estaba agachado en el suelo. Patamón (quien estaba a lado de Izzy) voló hacia él.

- "¿TK? ¿Te encuentras bien?"- el "niño" levantó el rostro y su expresión aterrada se relajó cuando vió a su amigo volar enfrente. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su carita manchada de lágrimas.

- "¡Patamón!"- abrazó a su digimon- "¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡Sabía que la oscuridad no iba a ganar! ¡Nunca lo hará!"

Patamón estaba un poquitín confundido pero le devolvió el abrazo (como pudo). Cuando lo soltó lo "regañó".

- "Eres un cabeza de chorlito TK. Te entregaste a Devimón aún cuando te prometí que todo estaría bien"- el chiquillo bajó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando la expresión de Patamón volvió a ser alegre- "Pero Izzy ya me explicó todo y finalmente entendí lo que sientes por Caro. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por tí"

Al escuchar el nombre de su hija TK se puso de pié y preguntó.

- "¡Caro! ¿Has visto a Caro?"

Izzy se acercó por detrás y puso su mano en el hombro del menor.

- "Ella está bien. Davis, Kari y Ken están con ella"- dijo tranquilizándolo- "Ahora nuestro problema es acabar con Devimón para que no vuelva a molestar"

- "¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"

- "No estoy seguro TK, pero tengo algunas teorías"

- "Sea lo que sea, Devimón me las va a pagar por el susto que le metió a Caro"

- "¡YO NO QUIERO PELEAR!- escucharon a una niña quejarse. Al reconocer la voz de su esposa, Izzy corrió hacia ella. Mimí estaba incada en el suelo llorando, con Tanemón a su lado.

- "¿Mimí?"

- "Yo no quiero pelear Izzy... no puedo"

- "Pero Mimí...tenemos que asegurarnos que Devimón ya no pueda molestar a los niños. ¿Qué tal si ataca a Mik?"

- "No entiendes Izzy...yo no puedo ser una niña de nuevo...no puedo pelear"

- "¿De que hablas?"

- "Es que...estoy embarazada"- los 5 niños restantes voltearon a ver a Mimí. Sora sonrió al ver confirmada la sospecha de su amiga.

- "¿Estás segura?"- balbuceó Izzy cuando se le pasó la impresión.

- "Me hice una prueba de embarazo y hoy me iban a dar los resultados. Pero yo lo siento. Sé que estoy esperando un bebé....pero ahora no lo siento...¿Dónde está mi bebé?"- lloró angustiada. Izzy se hincó a su lado y la abrazó.

- "Él está bien Mimí. Recuerda que en el digimundo o cualquier otro mundo virtual nuestro espíritu se convierte en una base de datos y así es como interactuamos con las criaturas de este lugar. Pero nuestro cuerpo físico se queda en otro lugar a salvo"

- "¿En serio?"

- "¡Claro! No me pasé 5 años de mi vida estudiando este mundo por nada"

- "Y...¿qué opinas?"- preguntó Mimí insegura.

- "¿Del bebé? Que es la noticia más grande que he recibido en mucho tiempo"- los "esposos niños" se abrazaron- "Y que por eso es importante acabar con Devimón para que ni Mik ni nuestro bebé..."

- "Lilly"- dijo Mimí sonriendo.

- "Bueno, para que ni Mik ni Lilly tengan problemas con él"

Los otros niños elegidos se acercaron con la intención de felicitarlos, pero entonces Devimón rugió.

- "¡No me importa como es que llegaron aquí! Pero el caso es que puedo aplastarlos como la primera vez"

- "¡Eso es lo que tu crees!"- gritó Tai, quien de pronto se volvió a sentir el líder- "Nosotros somos más fuertes que antes...¡Vamos muchachos!"

Y así, los digimon se iluminaron y se convirtieron en su forma defensor y después en WarGreymón, Metalgarurumón, Garudamón, Lillymón, MegaKabuterimón, Zudomón y Magnangemón.

Devimón dió un suspiro al ver a sus contrincantes.

- "Así no eran las cosas"

- "Pues todo cambia, deberías acostumbrarte a eso"- dijo Sora

Y con eso inició la batalla.

----------------------------------------------

Sentado en la acera enfrente de la farmacia, Calvin se divertía alimentando a Armadillomón con unos caramelos que su madre le había comprado. Su papá estaba trabajando en el hospital y su madre atendía a unos clientes. Todos los que pasaban pensaban que la criatura amarilla era el muñeco del chiquillo. Todos excepto, Calvin, su padre...y su madre. 

Calvin observó a su madre otro rato. Nori (así se llamaba) era una mujer muy inteligente y amable. Tenía los ojos negros y el cabello oscuro (de ahí lo había heredado el niño). Su voz dulce y sus ademanes tranquilos hacían que al tratar con ella sintieras mucha paz. Calvin siempre decía que su mamá era muy buena...y era por ello que no podía creer que una vez su madre estuvo invadida por el mal. El niño recordó la conversación que había tenido con ella dos días antes.

_- "¡Escóndete Upamón o mamá te descubrirá!"- dijo Calvin mientras metía a Upamón debajo de la cama. Desde que había llevado el huevo a casa, Cody y Calvin habían mantenido en secreto la presencia del digimon a Nori. Cody estaba buscando un momento adecuado para contarle a su esposa. Ya había sufrido para explicarle como había desaparecido de la casa sin salir por la puerta el día del nacimiento de Ködai. _

_Entonces su madre entró a la recámara y sus agudos ojos percibieron a una criatura de color claro moverse debajo de la cama. Se agachó y sacó a Upamón, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Calvin *¡Chin! Ahora sí que papito y yo vamos a tener problemas* pensó el niño. Pero su madre no se asustó. Miró a Calvin y le preguntó._

_- "¿De dónde sacaste este Digimon?"- el niño se quedó helado. ¿Era su mamá una niña elegida? ¡Pero si su papito le había contado que eran 12 y él ya había conocido a las 4 únicas niñas de su grupo!. _

_- "¿Cómo sabes de los digimon?"- preguntó Calvin_

_- "Es que...bueno...¡un momento Calvin! ¿Cómo es que TÚ sabes de ellos?"_

_- "Por papá..."_

_- "¡Tu padre!"- exclamó Nori- "¡Cody Hida ven acá en este momento!"_

_El doctor entró a la recámara y al ver a su esposa con Upamón en sus brazos se puso páldo._

_- "Noriko...puedo explicarlo. Verás..."_

_- "Tú eras uno de ellos...¿verdad?"- preguntó Nori con voz temblorosa_

_- "¿Uno?"_

_- "Uno de esos niños. Esos niños que me salvaron...junto con otros niños. Nos salvaron de las semillas de la oscuridad"- Calvin abrió sus ojos asombrado. Esa historia sí que estaba buena._

_- "Pe..pero...¿Nori? ¿Tú fuiste infectada también?"_

_- "Así es. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie...y pensé que era un mal sueño. Una hombre se encargó de eso...Oikawa"_

_Cody se sentó en la cama de su hijo._

_- "¿Cuál eras tú?"- preguntó finalmente_

_- "Yo fui la primera. La primera en la que creció esa semilla. Tenía mucho rencor por la enfermedad que tenía y quería ser fuerte...supongo que eso fue lo que la hizo crecer"_

_- "Oh Nori..."- Cody recordaba bien a esa niña. Una chica con el cabello corto y oscuro. Era precisamente a esa niña a la que TK y él tuvieron que espiar varios días._

_- "No hice caso de lo que me dijo ese chico rubio y su amigo...¡Dios Mío! Cody...¿ese eras tú?"_

_- "Sí"- dijo sonriendo- "Y el chico rubio era TK, nuestro vecino"_

_- "El papá de Caro"- agregó Calvin. _

_- "No puedo creerlo. Tanto tiempo juntos y apenas nos dimos cuenta"- agregó Nori sonriendo.- "Muchas gracias Cody...gracias a tí y a tus amigos vi que lo importante era luchar por los sueños. Mírame ahora, quiero evitar que otros niños sufran por enfermedad por lo que me volví farmaceútica"_

_Los esposos Hida se abrazaron y Calvin sonrió satisfecho. Y fue entonces cuando Upamón digievolucionó..._

- "¿Calvin?"- preguntó Nori sacando a su hijo del trance- "¿Qué tanto me miras?"

- "Nada mami...¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

- "Claro"

- "¿Alguna vez viste a los digimon pelear?"

- "Sí...varias veces. En especial en la última batalla con MaloMyotismón...una chica pelirroja me llevó...¡Pero si se trataba de Sora, la vecina! Ahora entiendo por qué me sentí tan atraída a ella cuando nos mudamos"

- "Me gustaría ver algo así..."- suspiró Calvin, sin imaginarse que eso estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-------------------------------------

Caro observó la batalla transcurrir en el monitor. Kari, Davis y Ken trataban de abrir un portal a ese mundo. Ken había recibido una llamada de su esposa, y había acordado de verse en casa de los Takaishi en una hora. Hasta entonces, la batalla parecía no avanzar. Ambas partes atacaban pero nadie recibía daño. Devimón estaba tan fuerte como al principio.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Kari- "La primera vez sólo necesitaron la fuerza de un digimon defensor como Angemón para acabar con Devimón. Si ahora son 7 perfeccionados, ¿por qué no pueden derrotarlo?

- "No lo entiendo Kari"- dijo Ken- "Puede ser que Devimón también ha aumentado su fuerza al vivir tanto tiempo en el mundo de la oscuridad"

- "Escúchame bien Denis, en cuanto Sara termine su turno en la pastelería vienes para acá, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Davis a su hijo por el videófono- "Dile que se calme. Su madre está acompañada y sé que todo saldrá bien"

Caro estaba harta de ver a su papá pelear a través del monitor. Sólo quería abrazarlo como todas las noches. Y estaba segura de que sus amigos también querrían tener a sus papás y mamás cerca.

_*Quisiera que todos estuvieran aquí*  Pensó la niña._

Y entonces todas las criaturas en el monitor desaparecieron.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- exclamó Kari

- "¡Desaparecieron!"- gritó Ken. El policía se puso a trabajar como loco frente a la computadora para detectar a sus amigos. Fue un par de minutos después que escucharon un "beep beep" en el escritorio. Kari encontró el "Beeper" (radiolocalizador) de TK, el cual tenía el siguiente mensaje:

_¡TAKAISHI! Deja de estar lo que sea que estés haciendo y ve al mirador de Odaiba, el cual está en tu zona. E. Lusky_

- "¡Es el jefe!"- murmuró Kari- "Algo debe estar pasando en el mirador"

Davis encendió el televisor justo cuando interrumpieron la transmisión de una telenovela. 

- "Damas y Caballeros. Interrumpimos este programa para informarles de la aparición de una criatura gigantesca en el mirador de Odaiba. Los expertos se encuentran analizando el caso pero parece que es..."

Una imagen de Devimón causando estragos en el mirador inundó la pantalla. Los tres adultos, dos digimon y Caro se quedaron helados y ninguno pronunció una palabra...hasta que,,

- "¡Oh por Dios!"- gritó Kari- **¡TEKI!**

**- Continuará- **


	15. Loca Imaginación (Parte 2) y Epílogo

(3 de Marzo, 2002).

_¡Hola Otra vez! Bueno, este es el último capítulo de este fic. Me da tristeza terminarlo porque es el que más me ha gustado escribir. Me tardé en actualizar porque no sabía como terminarlo pero finalmente hoy se me ocurrió una idea (espero poder transmitirla claramente). Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, a quienes me han dejado comentarios motivándome a seguir y a quienes lo nominaron en los premios pasados, cosa que me puso muy feliz y que considero un triunfo en sí. A todos ustedes, les dedico este capítulo. Espero que les guste, ¡Hasta luego!_

**Capítulo 15: ¡Loca Imaginación! (Segunda Parte).**

- "¡TEKI!"- gritó de nuevo Kari mientras miraba como poseída el televisor en busca de señales de su sobrino.

- "¿Qué hay con Teki?"- preguntó Ken.

- "Se supone que ahorita está en el mirador con sus compañeros y..."- Kari guardó silencio al darse cuenta de que Caro estaba presente.

- "¡Mami!"- comentó la niña asustada- "¡Ese malo va a asustar a mi mamá y a Teki!"- Caro comenzó a llorar. Kari la abrazó.

- "Tranquila Caro, tu mamá y Teki van a estar bien"

- "¡Por supuesto! Porque nosotros vamos a detenerlo"- dijo Davis mientras se aflojaba la corbata, se quitaba el saco y extraía su antiguo D3 de su bolsillo.

- "¡Genial! Es hora de entrar en acción"- agregó su compañero V-mon excitado- "¿Vienes Salamón?"

- "Por supuesto...¿Kari?"- el digimon observó a su compañera. Esta extrajo su D3 y dijo.

- "Adelante pero...¿Y Ködai?"

- "Caro y Ködai se quedan conmigo"- dijo Ken mientras tomaba al bebé de manos de su madre- "Yolei vendrá en una hora y juntos podemos investigar como derrotar a Devimón. Además, yo no tengo un Digimon por el momento"

- "¡Gracias amigo!"- dijo Davis, quien había vuelto a ponerse tan exaltado como cuando niño- "¡Vamos por Teki!"

Y así, los dos adultos y sus digimon salieron del departamento. Ken colocó a Ködai en la cama de los Takaishi y regresó a la computadora.

- "¿Señor Ichinjuji?"- dijo Caro pronunciando mal el apellido del hombre.

- "¿Qué ocurre Caro?"

- "Tío Davis y Tía Kari...¿Van a estar bien?"

- "Claro...no por nada son los niños elegidos"

**---------------------------**

- "Caminen juntos niños, vamos a cruzar la calle"- ordenó Anya a su grupo de 20 alumnos. Acababan de dejar el mirador y se dirigían al pre-escolar para que los padres recogieran a sus hijos. El paseo había sido muy agradable tanto para los niños como para la maestra. Anya necesitaba un descanso mental de todo lo que estaba viviendo, no solo lo de los Digimon, sino sus problemas económicos. 

Mientras esperaban a que el semáforo peatonal diera luz verde, Anya alcanzó a escuchar una conversación entre sus alumnos...

- "Oye Teki...¿Por qué ya no hablas de tus tonterías?"- dijo un niño con tono de burla. Evidentemente quería retar al pequeño. Teki se puso rojo de ira pero lo ignoró.

- "¿Por qué no respondes Teki? ¿Acaso ya aceptaste que son puras mentiras?"- agregó una niña.

- "Seguramente ya se dió cuenta de que su papá es un chiflado"- dijo otro niño. Anya se molestó pero no quiso entrometerse...aún.

- "No...lo que pasa es que ya tiene quien le crea sus historias tontas. Su _novia_"- dijo otra niña. Teki estaba rojo de vergüenza y miró a Anya de reojo.

- "¿La de Kinder I? Ella también cuenta puras tonterías, eso me dijo mi hermanito. Yo creo que el papá de Teki y el de su novia viven en el mismo hospital de loquitos"- Anya iba a intervenir pero entonces...

- "¡Ellos no están locos! ¡Los Digimon son reales!"- gritó Teki enojado. Anya palideció.

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde están?"- dijo otro chiquito. 

- "AHÍ"- gritó Teki mientras miraba asustado a un enorme monstruo negro que estaba trepado en el mirador. Los niños se pusieron a gritar como locos y Anya no sabía como controlarlos, ya que ella misma estaba asustada.

- "¡AAARRGGG!"- escucharon a sus espaldas. El grupo volteó y vió a un grupo de fantasmas, también conocidos como Bakemón. Estos rodearon a los niños y comenzaron a hacer ruidos horribles y a picarles las costillas.

- "¡Fantasmas!"- gritaron los niños

- "Tranquilos..."- murmuró Anya presa del pánico. Entonces, escuchó otro grito...

- "¡Golpe de Fé!"- un rayo blanco atravesó algunos de los "fantasmas" haciéndolos polvo. Los demás Bakemón huyeron despavoridos.

- "¿Qué pasó?"- dijo uno de los chiquitos entre sollozos. Estaban tan asustados que algunos se habían puestos a llorar o llamaban a sus padres a gritos.

- "¡Es un ángel!"- gritó una niña señalando hacia la espalda de Anya. La maestra volteó y se encontró a un ángel un poco más alto que ella con unas enormes alas blancas. 

- "Qué...pasa..."- dijo asustada. En eso, el ángel se encogió hasta alcanzar el tamaño y la forma de...

- "¡Patamón!"- gritó Anya- "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Takeru?"

- "Aquí estoy"- dijo la voz de un niño. Anya miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un chiquillo un poquito mayor que sus alumnos, rubio y vestido de verde, con un parecido enorme a..

- "¿TK?"- Anya tuvo que sostenerse de un poste para no desmayarse de la impresión- "¿Qué te pasó?"

- "¿Usted es el señor Takaishi?"- preguntó Teki curioso al niño que era ligeramente más bajo que el pequeño Kamiya. 

- "Sí, soy yo. Es una larga historia y les prometo que se las voy a contar, pero ahora necesito que se vayan lo más rápido que puedan"- dijo tomándole la mano a la maestra.

- "¿Dónde está Caro?"- preguntó Anya

- "Ella está bien. Está en la casa. Por favor Anya, vete de aquí y llévate a los niños muy lejos. Ese que está ahí es Devimón y es muy peligroso"

- "¿Devimon? ¿No es el que...?"  
- "Sí, Anya. Por eso debes irte. ¡Pero ya!"- dijo el niño poniéndose nervioso. A él también le parecía vergonzoso estar enfrente de su esposa con un cuerpo infantil. 

- "Muy bien, vámonos niños"- Anya se agachó para estar a la altura de su "esposo" y lo abrazó- "Ten cuidado"

- "Claro que sí"- Anya le dió un beso en la mejilla (¿acaso esperaban en otra parte?) y se limpió algunas lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por su rostro. 

- "¡Vamos TK!"- dijo Patamón. El niño asintió y sacó su D3.

- "¡Digievoluciona!" (_curioso...la primera vez que describí una evolución de este tipo en este fic, en el capítulo 9, nunca había visto 02 así que según yo inventé lo de "Digievoluciona" y resultó que así es en verdad...=P)_.

Patamón se convirtió en Pegasusmón antes las miradas incrédulas de los niños. TK montó a su compañero y se alejó volando rumbo a la punta del mirador.

- "Caminen niños"- dijo Anya mientras movilizaba a su grupo lo más rápido posible. Cruzaron la calle y estaban a punto de doblar la esquina cuando Anya escuchó a su grupo murmurar.

- "Teki tenía razón...los monstruos sí existen"

- "Pero los dinosaurios no..."

- "¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es eso?"- gritó un niño mientras señalaba hacia el sur. Teki y Anya voltearon hacia esa dirección y la visión que encontraron hizo sonreír satisfecha a Anya y le produjo a Teki una emoción tan grande que jamás olvidaría. Era un _dinosaurio_...y encima de él estaba un chico muy parecido a Teki.

- "¡GREYMÓN! ¡Y ese...es MI Papá!"**__**

-----------------------

- "¿Un hermanito? ¿En serio?"- dijo Mik mientras sentía una lágrima correr sobre sus mejillas.

- "Sí Mik"- dijo Yolei alegre. El chico Izumi no podía creer la noticia. Jamás pensó que uno de sus sueños se haría realidad...parece que las ilusiones sí estaban dando resultado.

- "¡Felicidades Mik!"- dijo Fiori, quien se había acercado con Joey después de una lección breve sobre el Digimundo. La niña abrazó al chico, quién se puso rojo de pena. 

- "Bueno niños, tenemos que salir de aquí"

- "¿Qué hay de mi padre?"- preguntó Joey molesto

- "Ellos no están aquí. Acabo de hablar con mi esposo y me voy a reunir con él en la casa de un amigo para hacer planes...y llevarle su digihuevo"- dijo Yolei mientras palpaba la cáscara lisa del huevo.

- "¿Pero...?"

- "Ellos van a estar bien"- dijo Fiori con una sonrisa.

- "Vamos"

Salieron de la escuela. Fue entonces cuando notaron a la gente correr por las calles visiblemente alterada.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó Fiori.

- "¡Es el fin del mundo!"- gritó un joven

- "¡El diablo ha llegado!"- exclamó una dama.

- "¿El diablo?"- se preguntó Mik

- "Eso no suena nada bien"

- "¡AAARGGGHHHH!"- otro grupo de Bakemón (estaban invadiendo Odaiba por supuesto) rodeó a los chicos y a Yolei. Harumi se puso a llorar de miedo y se aferró a su madre con fuerza.

- "¡Son Bakemón!"- dijo Yolei mientras alejaba a los fantasmas con su bolsa del mandado.

- "¡Déjame ayudarte!"- dijo Poromón mientras saltaba de los brazos de Fiori. 

- "¡Está bien!"- Yolei traía su D3 (desde la aparición de los primeros huevos cargaba ese chunche a todos lados..."por si las moscas...")- 

_Poromon cambia a....¡Hawkmón!_

- "Oto pajadito"- dijo Haru alegre. Hawkmón se encargó de alejar a los Bakemón, pero pronto volvieron con refuerzos.

- "Creo que debes volver a digievolucionar Hawkmón..."- dijo Yolei- "¡Digievoluciona!"

Pero nada pasó.

- "¿Qué ocurre?"

- "Es que acabo de "nacer" y no he comido...de hecho me siento muy cansado...lo siento Yolei"- dijo el digimon apenado.

- "No te preocupes Hawkmón"- dijo Yolei.

- "Eso lo dice fácil señora"- dijo Joey arisco mientras señalaba a los Bakemón- "Pero no creo que estos nos piensen dejar en paz"

- "¡Huyamos!"- dijo Mik mientras tomaba a Fiori de la mano y comenzaban a correr. Yolei y Joey fueron por detrás, pero entonces más digimon los rodearon.

- "No pueden escapar"- dijo uno de los fantasmas amenazadoramente.

- "¡Arpón Torpedo!"- escucharon una voz y Joey vió entonces a una enorme morsa blanca alejar a los Bakemon y a un chico terriblemente parecido a él, con lentes.

- "¿Se encuentran bien?"- dijo el muchacho.

- "Sí...gracias...."- dijo Joey, en eso se le iluminó la mente- "¿PAPÁ?"

- "Me da gusto que estés bien, hijo"

Mik y Fiori no se percataron de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas y siguieron corriendo. Pero más digimon los rodearon.

- "¡Prepárense a morir!"- dijo uno mientras se relamía los labios- "Van a ser una excelente cena"

- "¡Auxilio!"- gritó Fiori asustada.

- "¡Aullido Explosivo!"

- "Ataque de espinas"

Y de la nada salieron un cactus gigante con guantes de box y un enorme lobo azul...seguido de dos niños. Los Bakemon huyeron (ya que en el fondo eran unos cobardes)

- "¿Mamá?"- gritó Mik.

- "¿Papá?"- dijo Fiori.

- "Tienen que alejarse inmediatamente"- dijo Matt mientras abrazaba a su hija

- "¿Qué pasa mamá?"

- "Devimón ha vuelto"- dijo Mimí.- "Y no está muy contento"

- "Mamá...ya sé lo del bebé...recibí el fax en tu oficina..."- al escuchar una confirmación definitiva de sus sospechas a Mimí le brillaron los ojos.

- "Sí voy a tener un bebé...¿Qué te parece Mik?"- dijo un poco preocupada.

- "¡Me parece genial mamá!"- dijo Mik mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su madre. 

- "¿Tú eres el hijo de Mimí?"- dijo una flor (el cactus se encogió, al igual que el lobo)

- "Sí...¿y tú eres?"

- "Soy Palmon"- dijo mientras abrazaba al niño con sus lianas.

- "¡Qué gusto me da verte Gabumón!"- se escuchó a Fiori cerca de ahí.

- "¿Oye mamá? ¿Dónde está papá?"

Y como si fuera una señal una enorme sombra los cubrió. Todos alzaron la vista y escucharon los alaridos de Fiori.

- "¡Es un bicho! ¡Y enorme!"- dijo asustada.

- "No te preocupes Fiori, ese es Kabuterimón, el digimon de mi esposo"- dijo Mimí sonriendo. El enorme bicho azul aterrizó y fue entonces cuando Mik vió a un chiquillo pelirrojo sentado en la cabeza del monstruo...y se percató de que, a pesar de que lo negara, era terriblemente parecido a él.

- "¡Mik! ¡Los llevaremos a casa!"- dijo el niño con determinación y valentía.

Y por primera vez...Mik se sintió orgulloso de ser quien es...y de tener los padres que tenía.

------------------------------

- "¡Hay un demonio en Odaiba!"- gritó Sara mientras observaba angustiada el televisor que estaba en la barra de la pastelería. El local estaba vacío por muchas razones (siendo la principal el desastre en el mirador). 

- "No te preocupes Sara, ya escuchaste a mi papá"- dijo Denis que observaba la escena desde una silla. 

- "¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo Denis? ¡Seguro es porque tu papá está a salvo!"

- "Puede ser...pero lo más probable es que ahora esté metido en este rollo"- dijo con indiferencia mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno que había sacado de su mochila. Sara se dió cuenta de que Denis siempre lo llevaba consigo, aunque nunca le había preguntado que era lo que siempre escribía.

- "¿Qué haces?"- preguntó.

- "¿Yo? ¡Nada!"- dijo Denis mientras escondía su libreta. Sara fue más rápida y se la arrebató. Al hojearla no encontró palabras sino...

- "¡Denis! Son hermosos"- dijo Sara mientras admiraba los bocetos de su "novio"- "No sabía que te gustara dibujar"

- "Pues sí...mamá es dibujante, así que creo que heredé su talento"- dijo sonrojado. Sara encontró dibujos de Ködai, de V-mon (y sus formas anteriores), de Patamón, de Agumón, de sus padres, de Biyomón....y de ella. 

- "Oh Denis..."- dijo mientras se sonrojaba- "Se parece mucho a mí"

- "No creo...tú eres más linda"- dijo poniéndose más rojo (_vaya...parece que van a explotar)_. Sara le dió un beso en la frente.

- "Gracias Denis"- Sara cambió la hoja- "¿Qué estabas dibujando?"

- "Al monstruo...y a ese pájaro enorme que lo está atacando"- dijo Denis mientras señalaba la tele, donde se estaba desarrollando una batalla. Sara se acercó a la pantalla y estudió el pajaro...y a la figura que estaba sentada en una de sus patas.

- "¡Mamá!"

----------------------------

Noriko y Calvin miraban angustiados como Cody se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido de Armadillomón. Minutos antes habían visto salir a los Señores Motomiya del edificio donde vivían los Takaishi, seguidos de sus digimon. Poco después Cody había llegado muy agitado diciendo que un monstruo llamado Devimón había atacado Odaiba y que tenía que ayudar junto con Armadillomón. 

- "Mami...tengo miedo"

- "Tranquilo Calvin, tu papá sabe de eso. Te lo aseguro"

- "¡Allá va Teki!"

En efecto, Teki Kamiya, sus compañeros y su maestra se acercaba a los edificios. Calvin salió a su encuentro. 

- "¡Teki! ¿Ya sabes lo de...?"

- "¿El montruo feo?"- lo interrumpió Teki emocionado- "Yo lo ví, pero papito y Greymon lo van a vencer"

- "Mi papá también se fue"- dijo Calvin. Los compañeros de Teki seguían comentando lo que habían visto en el mirador.

- "Hola Noriko"- dijo Anya pálida

- "Que tal Anya. Supongo que ya sabes lo de..."

- "Sí...y creo que ellos ya están a cargo. Voy a ver a Caro, ¿me acompañas?"

- "Por supuesto"

- "¡Un bicho!"- chilló un niño. Kabuterimón estaba volando encima de ellos. Aterrizó y bajaron Mik, Fiori, Haru, Joey, Yolei y un chico pelirrojo. 

- "¡No te preocupes, ellos son buenos!"- dijo Calvin.

- "¡Mami!"- Anya escuchó a Caro, quien salía del edificio, seguido de Ken (y Ködai). Madre e hija se abrazaron.

- "Que bueno que están a salvo"- dijo Ken a su esposa y los niños- "Un momento...ese es"

- "Tu digihuevo mi amor"- dijo Yolei mientras le entregaba el huevo a su legítimo dueño. En el momento en que hizo contacto con las manos del hombre se rompió y salió una criatura.

- "¡Minomón!"

- "¡Ken!"- chilló el bebé...luego digievolucionó a Leafmon y finalmente a Wormmon.

- "¡Gusanito!"- dijo Haru.

- "Creo que ya estamos completos"- dijo Izzy satisfecho- "Podemos irnos"

- "Haru, quédate con la Señora Takaishi, vamos a detener a los monstruos malos, ¿me entiendes?"

- "Tí mami"

Los "niños elegidos" montaron a Kabuterimón y salieron volando. Mik sonrió y dijo

- "Buena suerte..."

-----------------------------

Pasaron cinco horas...y la batalla seguía igual. A pesar de que los 12 elegidos estaban juntos y peleando contra Devimón, éste no parecía debilitarse, así como los Digimon. Era como si la batalla se hubiera estancado.

- "¡No está pasando nada!"- dijo Kari detrás de un poste, mientras observaba a Angewomón pelear,

- "Esto podría durar para siempre"- agregó Yolei.

- "Y no creo que la ciudad pueda aguantar un ataque tan largo"- comentó Matt preocupado.

- "Lo que yo no entiendo...es como volvimos a ser niños y Devimón llegó al mundo real"- comentó Joe.

- "Puedo explicar mi caso...fue Devimón"- dijo TK- "Él quería tenerme "tan indefenso y débil" como hace tantos años"

- "Eso lo explica en parte, TK...¿pero cómo es que Devimón recuperó sus poderes? Él debería estar atrapado en ese torbellino"- dijo Ken.

- "Tengo una idea...pero no estoy seguro"- dijo Izzy

- "¿Cuál es?"

- "Creo que Devimón recuperó sus poderes por Caro"

- "¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto?"- preguntó TK molesto.

- "No te alteres hermano, deja que explique"

- "Perdona"

- "Como decía...Creo que Devimón logró escapar del torbellino por pura suerte y se comunicó con Caro por medio de un portal. Aprovechó que estaba sola en la recámara y cerca de la computadora. Al hacer un trato con ella, la engañó y absorbió su energía"

- "¿Qué clase de energía?"- preguntó Tai.

- "Esto va a sonar raro...pero creo que es la energía de su imaginación, la energía de los niños"

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- "Perdona Izzy...pero no alcanzo a entenderlo"

- "Durante años he estado estudiando al Digimundo en mis ratos libres, y he intentado abrir un portal. Pero descubrí que el sello sólo puede ser roto por una energía especial...una que yo ya no poseo. Pero se los voy a explicar desde el principio...

Piensen en la primera vez que viajamos al Digimundo. ¿Cuántos años teníamos? Joe era el mayor con 12 años, por lo que todos éramos muy pequeños. Encontramos a los Digimon y pronto los ayudamos a digievolucionar porque nos vinculamos a ellos. Si sentíamos una emoción fuerte, ellos crecían. Más adelante descubrimos nuestros emblemas y virtudes y al desarrollarlas ellos alcanzaron niveles más altos. 

Ahora, ¿recuerdan lo que pasó en la pelea contra Devimón?. Nuestros digimon no pudieron vencerlo...excepto uno. El Digimon del miembro más jóven del grupo, el más ingenuo y el que tenía el comportamiento más inmaduro. En otras palabras, el que era más aniñado. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado porque Angemón era tan fuerte entonces?

Pues yo creo que TK, al ser muy pequeño, contenía más de esta energía que les estoy hablando, la energía de la ilusión, la inocencia y la imaginación, por lo que al transmitírsela a Patamón para que digievolucionara, lo hacía el más poderoso. 

Más adelante, fue la batalla contra Myotismon, ¿cómo es que Agumón y Gabumón alcanzaron el nivel Mega? Fue con las flechas de luz y esperanza de los ángeles, cuya energía fue proporcionada por los más jóvenes del grupo, TK y Kari. Y al final, fue MagnaAngemón (alimentado con más de esta energía) el que nos ayudó a vencer a Piedmón.  Durante la batalla contra Apocalypmón nuestros digimon crecieron gracias a nuestras ilusiones y la certeza de que venceríamos a pesar de ser niños, les pasamos esta energía.

Ahora que lo recuerdo...¿recuerdas Tai, lo que ocurrió durante la pelea de Parrotmón y Greymón?. Me contaste que en sólo dos días encontraron el huevo, este nació, creció y se convirtió en un Agumón muy grande. ¿Te has explicado el tamaño de ese Agumón? Seguramente fue gracias a la energía que Kari y tú (quienes eran niños muy pequeños) le pasaron a través de su imaginación. 

Pero pasemos a lo que ocurrió años después, cuando Davis y compañía aparecieron en escena. ¿Por qué creen que las fuerzas oscuras utilizaron a Ken? Porque él era un niño pequeño que soñaba con ser como su hermano mayot y aprovecharon su energía ( y su depresión) para crecer, la transformaron en energía maligna con las semillas oscuras. ¿Por qué creen que usaron a eso niños...a tú esposa Cody? Porque ellos también tenían energía para crecer, tenía sueños, querían ser como Ken, quería ser mejores. ¿Y por qué creen que usaron a Oikawa? Porque él, a pesar de que era un adulto, nunca perdió la imaginación que tenía en la infancia, cuando jugaba con el padre de Cody y soñaba con crear el mundo Digital. Esa energía de ilusión fue la que restauró al Digimundo cuando murió.

Me voy a regresar para que me entiendan. Cuando Ken era el emperador, ¿por qué creen que nosotros, los mayores no fuimos elegidos? Porque ya habíamos crecido y perdimos parte de esa capacidad de imaginar, por lo que nuestros Digimon ya no eran tan fuertes, solo recuerden que cuando estuvieron en el Mundo Real se cansaron rápidamente. Pero TK y Kari aún eran niños por lo que fueron necesitados de nuevo. Sin embargo, Angemón ya no era tan fuerte como antes, al igual que Gatomón (independientemente de su anillo). Eso es porque TK y Kari también crecieron y perdieron parte de su inocencia y su conducta ya no era tan infantil. Así que para apoyarlo consiguieron chicos con mucho ánimo y capacidad de soñar, como Davis, Yolei y Cody. 

Al final, al enfrentarnos contra MaloMyotismon, todos (a pesar de ser grandes) imaginamos nuestro futuro, soñamos que todo estaría bien y fue entonces cuando esa energía derrotó al enemigo. 

Pasemos al tiempo actual, ¿quienes encontraron los sitios dónde estaban ocultos los huevos? Nuestros niños. ¿Quiénes rompieron el sello? Ellos. Todas las veces que aparecieron huevos, estaban presentes. Dudo que nosotros hubiéramos roto el sello sin su ayuda.

Y ahora, Devimón utilizó la energía de Caro, su enorme imaginación y su amor por los cuentos y los sueños, para hacerse fuerte. Pero a cambio está vinculado a ella. Todo esto es un enorme cuento y Caro es la narradora. Recuerdo que poco antes de que me convirtiera en niño y volviera al Digimundo, escuché a Caro decir que "si esto fuera como los cuentos de su papá, todo sería diferente. El cielo no estaría oscuro" (y entonces noté que el cielo se aclaró) "Y que los niños elegidos estarían con TK, justo como en el cuento"...y fue entonces cuando me fui. Yo creo que Caro deseó que TK regresara al mundo Real y nos trajo a todos, incluido Devimón".

Los 11 elegidos se quedaron en silencio, asimilando la teoría de Izzy. 

- "Creo que esto explica muchas cosas"- dijo Davis más animado- "Las cosas que ocurren en el Digimundo no son pura coincidencia"

- "Debo hablar con Caro"- dijo TK- "Necesito un teléfono público"

- "Voy contigo"- dijo Joe

Ambos se acercaron al videófono. TK no alcanzaba el aparato por su corta estatura por lo que Joe tuvo que cargarlo.

- "Ay TK, pesas mucho"

- "Aguanta un poco Joe..."- TK insertó la tarjeta y llamó a su casa...

-----------------------

En la sala de los Takaishi, dos mujeres adulta y muchos niños observaban la eterna batalla por televsión.

- "¡Vamos WarGreymon, dale con todo!"- exclamó Teki

- "Oye Teki...¿cómo se llama el ataque del dinosaurio?"- preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

- "¡Terra Force!"- contestó Teki emocionado. Caro y Calvin también veían a gusto la batalla, como si fuera una película.

- "Esto no es chiste Teki"- dijo Sara desde el sillón. Denis dibujaba como loco todo lo que ocurría. Ködai y Haru dormían y Mik, FIori y Joey solo observaban.

- "¡Claro que no! Es genial"- dijo Denis mientras dibujaba a Garudamón, aprovechando un acercamiento de la cámara.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de la sala. Anya contestó y se encontró con el rostro regordete de su esposo-niño.

- "¡TK! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó asustada

- "Estoy bien, pero necesito hablar con Caro"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Confía en mí"

- "¡Caro! Ven aquí"

La niña se acercó al videófono y al ver quien llamaba se emocionó.

- "¡Papito! Estoy viendo la tele y..."

- "Escúchame Caro"- la interrumpió el padre- "Quiero preguntarte algo"

- "¿Sí?"

- "De casualidad...¿deseaste que yo volviera a casa?"

- "Sí...pero no lo dije en voz alta porque tu me dijiste que así se hace realidad"- TK sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

- "Izzy tenía razón"- murmuró.- "Mira Caro, necesito que me hagas un favor"

- "¿Cuál?"

- "Quiero que me cuentes un cuento. Uno muy bonito"

- "¿Yo?"

- "Claro, yo te he contado muchos y ahora quiero escuchar los tuyos"

- "Pero..."

- "Ah, y me gustaría que fuera sobre los niños elegidos y Devimón. ¿Lo harás?"

Caro no entendía por qué su papá quería escuchar un cuento mientras un monstruo malo estaba en la ciudad.

- "Si"

- "Esa es mi niña. Y otra cosa...si te pueden ayudar los otros niños, mejor"

- "¡Está bien! Te voy a contar el mejor cuento del mundo"

- "¡Gracias Caro! Voy a colgar, pero no te preocupes, tu cuenta tu cuento en voz alta y te aseguro que lo voy a escuchar"- y así, la imagen desapareció.

- "¿Qué clase de plan es ese?"- pensó Mik, quien había escuchado la conversación.- "Parece que fue idea de mi papá...en ese caso le voy a ayudar"

- "Bueno Caro, creo que hay que contar un cuento entonces, ¿no?"

-  "Sí"

- "Pues vamos todos"- dijo Fiori- "Comienza Caro"

- "Muy bien"- Caro tomó aire y empezó la historia....

---------------------------------

_Había una vez un monstruo feo llamado Devimón y un día fue a molestar a Odaiba. Pero los niños elegidos fueron a detenerlo con los Digimon.- Caro._

La batalla contra Devimón continuaba y no parecía terminar

_Pero entonces, ¡WarGreymón atacó usando sus garras y Devimón lloró de dolor!- Teki_

WarGreymón atacó con su "Dramon Killer". Devimón recibió el ataque.

- "¡AARGGG! Quieren jugar rudo, ¡ahora pagarás por meterte con las fuerzas de la oscuridad!"

_Devimón estaba molesto. Pero no contaba conque una nave espacial aparecería y muchos de los Digimon amigos de los niños elegidos aparecerían- Calvin_

Un agujero se abrió en el cielo.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Kari

- "Es un portal"- dijo Ken

- "Son Elecmón, y Centaurumón"- dijo Mimí

- "Frigimón, Meramón, Leomón"- dijo Matt

Los digimon amigos atacaron a Devimón.

_Montuo malo enojado. Pega fuete. Gusanito y pajadito son mas fuetes- Harumi_

Devimón atacó a Wormmon y a Hawkmon, quienes estaban solos. Pero entonces ambos se convirtieron en Stingmón y Aquilamón y contratacaron al demonio.

_La maldad no podía seguir en este mundo. Los niños elegidos decidieron atacar directamente, usando sus Digivices- Fiori._

- "¡Vamos! Es el momento"- dijo Matt mientras se acercaba a Devimón, seguido por Tai. Ambos mostraron sus digivices a devimón y la luz que salió de ellos aturdió al demonio. Los demás se les unieron y Devimón comenzó a perder terreno.

_En Italia, una mujer joven de cabello rizado y un niño de cabello azul y ojos castaños observan por televisión una batalla que estaba ocurriendo muy lejos de Milán. La mujer estaba preocupada por su esposo y su hija y el pequeño miraba sorprendido a su papá por televisión. "Yo confío en ellos, van a vencer al mal"- Sam Ichijouji._

Ken sintió de pronto una enrgía muy extraña recorrer su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se dirigen a su hijo Sam, quien se encuentra muy lejos de ahí. Su digivice emite una luz muy blanca y le hace un agujero a Devimón.

- "AAAHHH! Esa bondad, me lastima"

_Todos estaban juntos porque eran amigos. Entonces apareció una  esfera que creció y creció y se convirtió en muchas pelotitas...que llegaron a nosotros- Sara_

Una luz apareció del portal del cielo, se desintegró y se convirtió en muchos emblemas iguales, los cuales volaron hacia el departamento y llegaron las manos de los niños. Eran emblemas blancos con una estrella en el centro. Era el emblema de la Imaginación. Todos los niños compartían ese emblema...porque la imaginación residía en cada una de sus mentes.

_Con el emblema de la imaginación derrotaríamos a Devimón, quien estaba herido...sus días de hacer maldad estaban por terminar. Los niños elegidos se alejaron del monstruo, era el turno de sus digimon...que alcanzaran el nivel Mega- Mik._

Biyomón warpdigivolve a....Phoenixmon.

Tentomón warpdigivolve a....HerculesKabuterimón (corríjanme si me equivoco en los nombres).

Palmon warpdigivolve a....Rosemon.

Gomamon warpdigivolce a....Marineangemon.

Patamon warpdigivolve a....Seraphimon

Salamon warpdigivolve a...Magnadramon

etc....

Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon digivolve a....Omnimon.

Todos los digimon alcanzaron el nivel mega ante la mirada sorprendida de los niños elegidos. Y comenzaron a concentrar sus ataques a un solo punto...Devimón.

_Gracias a la imaginación acabamos con Devimón, con nuestra energía y nuestras ganas de soñar. El monstruo se fue...y nunca volvió- Joey_

- "Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir...¡El mal nunca desaparecerá!"- Devimón dijo esas últimas palabras mientras se desintegraba entre toda la luz.

_Los niños elegidos festejaron. La ciudad volvió a la normalidad. Los digimon amigos se fueron a casa...y los niños volvieron a ser grandes como siempre- Denis._

La luz desapareció. La ciudad estaba en perfectas condiciones y los digimon que habían ayudado en la batalla habían desaparecido. 

- "¡Soy adulto!"- dijo TK mientras examinaba su cuerpo.

- "¡Qué alegría!"_- _dijo Mimí- "Puedo sentir a mi bebé"

- "Es hora de ir a casa"- dijo Izzy mientras tomaba a Motimón en sus brazos. 

- "¿Me ayudan?"- dijo Joe, quien a pesar de no poder caminar por su cuenta estaba feliz de volver a la normalidad

_Los emblemas de la imaginación ya no estaban. Probablemente ya no eran necesarios.- Mik._

_Pero lo bonito es que el malo se fue...y entonces viviremos muy felices.- Teki_

_¿Para siempre?- Joey_

_Eso no se sabe...pero yo tengo la esperanza de que sí- Fiori_

_¿Qué le falta a esta historia entonces?- Denis_

_Yo sé. ¡El Fin!- Caro_

_---------------------------_

_10 meses después..._

- "¡Feliz cumpleaños Caro!"- cantaron los niños alrededor del pastel de Caro, quien cumplía 5 años de edad ese día y para festejarlo estaban reunidos en el restaurante que Davis había abierto 2 semanas atrás. Después de muchos ahorros y trabajo para la remodelación- siempre apoyado por Kari- Davis finalmente había cumplido uno de sus sueños. Ya no necesitaría trabajar en Bienes Raíces.

- "¡Apaga las velas!"- dijo Teki.

- "Hasta que llegue mi papito. Dijo que iba a buscar algo"

- "Pero si ya estoy aquí"- dijo TK mientras entraba con un regalo para Caro.- "Toma, esto es para tí"

Caro abrió la caja y encontró un libro en su interior, cuyo título era "Aventuras en el Digimundo" y tenía en la portada el dibujo de varios digimon. 

- "¡Es tu libro!"- dijo Caro emocionada.- "Y ya voy a aprender a leer". Anya miró emocionada a su esposo. Parece que después de todo si había logrado su meta de convertirse en escritor antes de que Caro aprendiera a leer. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Resulta que después de la batalla entregó al editor de su periódico un reportaje sobre el ataque de Devimón, con fotos muy exclusivas (cortesía de Kari por supuesto). El Editor creyó que era un chiste porque TK contaba cosas de los digimon, pero le propuso que contara sus "historias locas" en una columna semanal de ciencia ficción todos los domingos. Así TK ganó el espacio que tanto añoraba para pagar sus cuentas. La columna pronto se volvió popular entre los niños y no tardaron en proponerle que escribiera un libro. Con la ayuda de sus amigos terminó el libro y Denis hizo las ilustraciones del mismo y la portada. Esa mañana habían impreso los primeros ejemplares y TK consiguió el primero en salir...justo a tiempo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar si el libro tenía éxito.

Caro se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a pasar las hojas y a admirar las ilustraciones, acompañada de Teki, Calvin, Sara y Denis. 

- "¡Caro regresa!"- dijo Anya

- "Déjala un rato. Ya apagará las velas después, en fin que tenemos todo el día"- dijo Davis

- "Por cierto, gracias por prestarnos el Restaurante para la fiesta"- dijo TK

- "No me lo agradezcas sólo a mí, también a mi socia"- dijo Davis señalando a Sora, quien platicaba con su prometido. Sora y Davis se asociaron para el restaurante, al cual nombraron _"V-yomón"._ Sora se encargaría de la pastelería y Davis de lo demás. 

- "Creo que está ocupada"- dijo Kari, quien cargaba a Ködai, de 11 meses y con un enorme parecido a su madre. El niño comenzaba a dar sus primero pasos con ayuda. 

- "Esos dos...no puedo creer que en dos semanas se casan"- dijo Mimí mientras arrullaba a Lilly, su hija de 1 mes y medio de edad que había heredado los cafés ojos de su madre y el cabello rojo de su papá. 

- "Es una lástima que Fiori no va a estar presente"- dijo Yolei mientras observaba a su hija Harumi, de casi 3 años jugar con un globo por ahí. 

- "Sí...lo bueno es que Sam regresará"- dijo Ken, pensando en su hijo. 

- "Espero que Mik tome esta separación bien..."- dijo Izzy mirando en dirección de Mik, Fiori y Joey.

- "Entonces, nos vas a escribir diario, ¿verdad?"- dijo Joey

- "Claro, y tú también. Me tienes que contar de tu papá"

- "YO espero que salga bien"

- "Claro que sí. El Dr. HIda es muy bueno"- aseguró Mik. Joe entraría a cirugía en 3 meses para ver si podía volver a caminar. Cody se iba a encargar de todo y eso lo tenía muy nervioso, ya que apreciaba mucho a Joe.

- "Bueno...voy a ver a mi padre"- dijo Joey alejándose, dejando solos a Mik y a Fiori.

- "¿Tú también me vas a escribir, verdad Mik?"- dijo Fiori.

- "Por supuesto Fiori. Yo no pienso perder contacto contigo, como hicieron nuestros padres"

- "Eso fue por razones ajenas"- dijo Fiori- "Pero siempre siguieron siendo amigos, a pesar de estar separados"

- "Igual que nosotros..."

Y así, finalmente todos se reunieron alrededor del pastel de cumpleaños de Caro. 

- "¡Pide un deseo!"

- "Y que sea bueno"

Caro pensó unos segundos...sonrió maliciosamente y dijo

- "Muy bien aquí voy"

Caro inhaló aire....

Y lo exhaló con fuerza......................

Apagando las velas de su pastel.......................................

*************************************************

Apagando todas......._las ***nueve*.**_

****

****

****

****

**¡FIN!**

_¡No puedo creerlo! Finalmente lo terminé. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Como dije anteriormente espero que les haya gustado este fic, y como podrán adivinar, hay una secuela. Muy pronto voy a poner el primer capítulo, así que hasta entonces ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
